Hermosa Nada
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y no voy a contarte tonterías: Suspendí la universidad después de mi segundo año de estudiante, he sido despedida de todos los trabajos que he tomado, y nunca he tenido una relación que funcione completamente en mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MARIA COLE EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA, O HERMOSA FRACASADA, ****PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**Hola Chicas! He vuelto Con una Nueva Adaptación espero les guste, **

**ARGUMENTO**

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y no voy a contarte tonterías:

Suspendí la universidad después de mi segundo año de estudiante, he sido

despedida de todos los trabajos que he tomado, y nunca he tenido una

relación que funcione completamente en mi vida.

Ojalá pudiera decir que tuve una animadora en mi esquina, alguien

que me dijera: "No, Serena... eres genial y eres buena en algo", pero no es

así. Mis abuelos están completamente ajenos a mi vida, y las últimas

palabras de mi madre fueron "Vas a terminar como yo algún día. Una

hermosa nada".

Ella tenía razón.

Cuando decido comenzar mi vida y tomar dos empleos que me

cambiarán para siempre, uno desde el interior, y otro desde el exterior,

guardo las palabras de mi madre cerca de mi corazón así puedo mantener

al sexy y misterioso Darien Chiba lejos.

Él es el primer hombre que alguna vez me ha perseguido, el primer

hombre que parece empeñado en averiguar por qué soy de la manera que

soy, pero él pierde su tiempo.

No estoy rota. No tengo que ser arreglada. Estoy absolutamente bien

siendo un hermoso fracaso.

Mi madre era una puta.

Se llamaba Ikuko Isabelle Tsukino —"Ikuko Tsukino" para abreviar—, y era una de las chicas de compañía más buscadas de Nueva Jersey.

Con profundos ojos verdes que podían quitar el aliento a más de uno, y la piel tan suave y de porcelana que parecía demasiado perfecta para ser tocada, era una belleza impresionante. A menudo era comparada con una supermodelo, su cabello negro como de cuervo caía sobre sus hombros, y sus largas pestañas naturales siempre estaban peinadas a la perfección.

Al crecer, no tenía ni idea de lo que ella hacía con los hombres que la recogían en sus brillantes y caros autos —los hombres que llevaban trajes de mil dólares y que me daban unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras decían—: "Tu mamá es realmente algo especial".

En cierto modo, estos extraños llegaron a ser lo más parecido que tuve a una familia ya que nunca conocí a mi padre: sus clientes habituales,Soichi y Jedite, me enviaban regalos cada Navidad. Asui me compró mi primera moto, Kobayashi me enseñó a cambiar un neumático y su pretendiente Vincent, el más despiadado, me llevaba a comprar ropa de diseñador una vez al mes.

Ikuko Tsukino nunca me dejó que la llamara "mamá", no era exactamente una madre para mí, era más como una vieja amiga. Una amiga mayor de"estaré-ahí-cuando-sea-conveniente".

Se perdió cada obra de la primaria, todos los concursos de escritura en la escuela media y nunca dio una maldición sobre mis calificaciones. Al principio, la involuntaria soledad me molestó, pero después de eso creé un ejército de amigos invisibles y fantasías de fácil acceso, que llegaron a un acuerdo con su negligencia y felizmente aceptaron la atención que estabadispuesta a darme.

Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, ella empezó a colgarse a mi alrededor más a menudo —con la promesa de que sería mejor, con la promesa de que se aseguraría de eso— de ahí en adelante, seríamos las mejores amigas.

Debido a que había escapado de sus padres después de haberme tenido a los dieciséis años, hizo un punto para no darme una conferencia ni corregirme. Sin embargo, me enseñó tres lecciones muy importantes:

1) Siempre pon un montón de esfuerzo en la forma en que te ves. Tienes que ser bella por fuera, sin importar lo jodida que estés en el interior. Sialguna vez te sientes triste o deprimida, chúpate esa mierda y agrega más rímel.

2) No hagas amigos. Haz patrocinadores. Si no puedes sacar algo de alguien o utilizarlos para un propósito específico, dale una patada a esa persona fuera de tu vida lo antes posible.

3) La belleza siempre gana sobre el cerebro. Tu cuerpo siempre será tu activo más importante. Recuerda eso.

Para mi decimocuarto cumpleaños, me sirvió mi primer trago y me ofreció una breve raya de coca, diciendo:

—¡Bienvenida a la vida Sere!

Me negué a la coca —había leído acerca de los efectos—, pero felizmente

tomé el vaso rojo de su mano.

—¡Por la hija de la mejor puta del mundo! —Ella levantó su copa en el aire, esperando que hiciera lo mismo, y después me ordenó brindar también.

La sensación de ardor inicial fue dolorosa —asquerosa—, pero en los años por venir, esa amargura probó ser mejor y mejor, y tuve ganas de que las dos bebiéramos juntas. Fue la única vez que me dio toda su atención.

En esos momentos, me hubiera gustado hablarle de otro concurso de redacción que había ganado o que había recibido becas universitarias mucho antes. Cuando fue su turno, ella me habló sobre "trucos para voltearse", como otros padres les decían a sus hijos acerca de un día en la oficina.

—No puedo decirte lo débil de pene que estuvo Ben hoy —decía—.

Quiero decir, me siento como si tuviera que cargarlo doble para que su débil trasero me folle poniéndome a prueba.

—¿No lo disfrutas con él? ¿Nunca? —pregunto.

—No. Nunca con él. Pero es un patrocinador, me da su dinero y eso es todo lo que importa. Solo voy a acostarme allí, a rascarle la espalda y a decir "Más duro... más duro" para hacerle creer que estoy en eso hasta…

—¿Hasta que él se corre?

—Sí. —Me pasó un cigarrillo antes de suspirar—. Con él y con unos pocos más, normalmente tengo que beber algunos tragos de antemano para adormecer mi mente. Con los realmente buenos, lo único que tengo que hacer es relajarme. El sexo puede ser malditamente increíble cuando se hace bien...

Un viernes en particular, después de que dejó a uno de sus clientes habituales me llevó a comprar un bolso Chanel, abrió la puerta de nuestra casa y vi gotas de sangre por todo el piso.

—¿Ikuko? —Dejé mis bolsas de compras abajo—. ¿Te salió sangre por la nariz otra vez?

No hubo respuesta.

Me dirigí a la cocina, en busca de sus habituales remedios —tés calientes e hisopos—, pero ella no estaba allí.

—¿Estás aquí? —Caminé por nuestra sala de estar y revisé todas lashabitaciones de arriba. Confundida, saqué mi celular y la llamé.

No hubo respuesta de nuevo.

Me encogí de hombros y abrí una botella de vodka, bebiendo unos pocos tragos. Pensé que ella se había ido con uno de sus patrocinadores para un polvo rápido y que estaría de vuelta en el momento en que nuestrob programa favorito comenzara.

Decidí tomar una ducha antes de que regresara y me dirigí al cuarto de baño de la planta baja.

Al segundo que encendí las luces, mi corazón se cayó de mi pecho. Quería creer que lo que estaba viendo era simplemente una broma de mal gusto de mi imaginación —una trenzada fantasía de la que saldría en cuestión de segundos—.

Pálido y azul, el cuerpo de Ikuko yacía sin vida en la bañera. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba sobre el borde, y la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo donde guardaba su cocaína estaba colgando de sus dedos.

Esparcidas por el suelo había cientos de píldoras de prescripción y botellas vacías de color naranja que llevaban nombres de extraños. Junto ala vanidad, había una jeringa vacía y una nota doblada que decía "Para mi Sere.."

Temblando, corrí a su lado y presioné mi dedo contra su cuello, con la esperanza de encontrar un pulso.

Nada.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y traté de darle vida, presionando su pecho con mis manos cada pocos segundos, pero no sirvió de nada.

Ella se había ido.

Me hundí en el suelo llorando —maldiciéndola, odiándola, por haberme hecho esto a mí—. A nosotras.

No tenía amigos a quienes llamar, ni familia tampoco, así que en mi estado entumecido y aturdido de alguna manera logré llamar al 911.

Mientras el operador intentaba calmarme pidiéndome que respirara profundamente, me acerqué a la vanidad y desplegué la última nota de Lea:

_Sere._

_Sé que estás confundida en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que te_

_quiero. Te quiero putamente mucho más... Eres la única que hizo que mi vida_

_valiera la pena, y me gustaría que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para_

_tenerlo en cuenta..._

_Yo no._

_Estoy cansada de vivir una mentira y no he sido feliz en mucho tiempo..._

_No puedo tomarlo más..._

_Hice un montón de cosas en mi vida, pero la mayor queja que tengo es_

_la manera en que te crié... Lo siento... Esto va a ser difícil para ti de creer,_

_sobre todo debido a que ya me fui, pero tienes que olvidar toda esa mierda_

_que te enseñé. Ahora mismo._

_A la mierda usar tus miradas para conseguir lo que quieres. Ve a la_

_universidad y haz algo de buena mierda con tu vida, como escribir o algo._

_Eres una buena escritora, eres muy inteligente y tienes que utilizar tu cerebro_

_para salir adelante. ¿Puedes prometer hacer eso por mí, Sere?_

_Una vez más... Probablsente es demasiado tarde y estoy dispuesta a_

_apostar que vas a terminar igual que yo: como una hermosa nada..._

_No será culpa tuya sin embargo. Será…_

Dejé de leer y tiré esa nota por el retrete. Sus últimas palabras fueron escritas claramente por la tristeza y solo estaban agravando mi dolor.

En lo que a mí respecta, Ikuko me había criado lo mejor que pudo y estaba lejos de ser una "hermosa nada" a mis ojos. De hecho, apreciaba cada cosa que me había enseñado.

A pesar de que estaba más allá del dolor porque ella egoístamente me había dejado sola, estaba decidida a recordarla en su mejor momento y por todo lo que fue para mí:

Mi madre.

Mi mejor amiga.

Mi modelo a seguir.

**Continuara… **

**Nos vemos en unas horas para los primero capis si el tiempo me lo permite.. **

**Tambien para mas capis de los Chiba y El Extasis de Darien.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MARIAH COLE EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA, O HERMOSA FRACASADA, ****PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 1**

Mi vida es una mierda. Una. Jodida. Mierda. Actualmente estoy estacionada afuera del merendero Gina & Laney's, fumando un cigarrillo con mi ventanas arriba.

Estoy mirando el cheque que me dieron hace unos minutos y mepregunto si esta es realmente mi vida o un triste sueño deprimente.

Este es el último cheque que recibiré debido a que me despidieron el viernes pasado. Dijeron que estaban cansados de que llegara tarde y de que les dijera a los clientes que "se decidieran malditamente" cada vez que me pedían mi opinión acerca de los elementos del menú.

¿Mi sueldo por dos semanas completas de trabajo? Doscientos dólares y treinta y un céntimos. Sin propinas.

Es el octavo trabajo que he tenido en casi un año y estoy empezando a preguntarme si estoy hecha para algún empleo en absoluto. Perdí mi trabajo de empacadora en el supermercado después de una semana, mi period como cajera terminó en una pelea a gritos con el gerente y no duré más de una hora en la planta de estiércol.

Todo lo que hago en el trabajo es soñar incesantemente con personajes de ficción, deseando poder encontrar el tiempo y espacio para escribir sobre todos ellos. Siempre estoy perdida en algún tipo de fantasía, en otra vida que es más satisfactoria que la mía.

Mirando hacia arriba, noto que vetas de relámpagos están bailando en el cielo y que gotas de agua están atacando mi parabrisas —recordándome que tengo veinte minutos para llegar a mi última entrevista de trabajo—.

Es en Westin —el hotel más bonito de este lado del sur, y el único lugar que pone a Blythe, Alabama en el mapa—. A pesar de que me advirtieron en repetidas ocasiones sobre lo estricto de sus reglas y la forma en que tienen una alta tasa de rotación, estoy determinada a aterrizar y mantener ese trabajo.

Tengo que hacerlo.

Estoy cansada de despertar cada mañana y ver la misma mierda afuera de mi ventana: los campos de hierba. Las vacas. Más campos de hierba. Más vacas.

No hay mucho que pueda inspirarme en este pozo desolado de lugar, y cuanto antes ahorre el dinero suficiente para volver a la parte norte del país, estaré empacando mis maletas y saldré como el infierno de aquí.

Como tiro en el estacionamiento del Westin, pongo los ojos en blanco ante las llamativas estatuas de águila que se encaraman alrededor de los bordes de la construcción. No sirven para nada, y el hecho de que el edificio esté revestido en vidrio plateado es suficiente para decir "Este lugar no es de aquí".

Las águilas solo lo frotan.

Estaciono en un pequeño lugar reservado, debajo de un pequeño toldo de metal que cubre el capó de mi auto.

Espero que la lluvia se detenga a un goteo en los próximos minutos, así no tendré que sentarme mojada en la entrevista.

Ha estado lloviendo así durante semanas, y cada día su grosor me hace extrañar más y más a Ikuko.

Si ella estuviera viva ahora, estaríamos bailando afuera hasta que la lluvia nos empapara por completo. Cuando estaba en Jersey, ella y yo "gobernábamos la lluvia" siempre que había tormenta. Nos sentábamos en nuestro balcón y nos dividíamos un paquete de cigarrillos, mirándonos la una a la otra para ver quién podía mantener las puntas iluminadas por más tiempo en las precipitaciones.

El día que ella murió, me negué a dejar que se la llevaran de casa. Joder, malditamente la había perdido —y le grité a cada persona que trató de hablar conmigo—, golpeando a los médicos que trataron de mantenerme alejada de su muerto cuerpo. Cuando por fin me calmé —la policía me restringió—, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para aceptar su muerte. Traté de haceros arreglos funerarios, insistiendo en todas las rosas blancas y lirios de agua, el tipo de flores que Ikuko amaba. Pero los precios de un entierro eran una barbaridad, tan escandalosa que vendí todos mis bolsos de diseñador,ropa y seguía estando tres mil dólares menos.

Llamé para preguntar a sus clientes habituales en busca de ayuda, para ver si me podían tirar un par de cientos de dólares cada uno, pero actuaron como si no tuvieran ni idea de quién era yo. No sabía a quién más llamar y antes de que pudiera considerar mis opciones, mis abuelos se presentaron y me llevaron a Blythe, Alabama, donde finalmente sepultamos a Ikuko.

Yo estaba tan entumecida, tan sola.

Completar mis últimos meses de secundaria en una escuela nueva fue duro, pero vivir con dos miembros de la familia que nunca había conocido antes fue mucho más difícil: nunca me dejaron ir a la escuela —sin importer cuántas veces les dijera que era demasiado fácil—. Compraron toda la ropa de la sección de liquidación en grandes almacenes, y se hicieron a la idea de ir a la universidad antes que yo.

—¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? —Un hombre da un golpecito en mi ventana, sacándome de mi recuerdo.

Bajo mi ventanilla.

—¿Sí?

—Este no es un lugar de estacionamiento. ¿Es empleada de aquí?

—No, estoy aquí para una entrevista. —Noto el logotipo amarillo del "Departamento de Policía de Blythe" en su poncho—. Voy a moverme.

—En realidad… —Él está mirándome, realmente mirándome, así que ldoy mi mejor sonrisa seductora.

—Tire bajo el toldo con asistencia —dice—. Me aseguraré de que nadie toque su auto. La lluvia no dará tregua en el corto plazo y no me gustaría que se mojara antes de la entrevista. —Mira mi camisa ajustada y propone que me la quite.

—Siempre usa tu sonrisa seductora para salirte con la tuya, Sere...

Ningún hombre jamás en su sano juicio te rechazaría si la utilizas bien...

Sonrío y conduzco hacia el valet mientras las palabras de Ikuko juegan en mi cabeza. Al salir, le tiro las llaves al adolescente vestido de rojo. Tengo tres minutos antes de que oficialmente llegue tarde y tengo que leer un poco más de información sobre este lugar antes de que sea mi turno de ser entrevistada.

Saco mi hoja de vida del interior de mi bolsillo y la miro por última vez. Haciendo mi camino pasando los carteles que dicen "las entrevistas se tendrán aquí", me doy cuenta de que hay por lo menos un centenar de personas aquí —todos con la esperanza de ser "contratados en el acto"—, como el anuncio que la radio prometió.

Al segundo que encuentro una silla vacía en la parte trasera, una voz femenina llama desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Serena Tsukino?

Me pongo de pie y pongo mi mejor sonrisa. Me acerco a donde oí la voz y soy acompañada a una pequeña oficina.

—Serena Tsukino. —La mujer cierra la puerta detrás de mí y me deja sola, frente a un hombre calvo y con sobrepeso que tiene fácil unos ,treinta años.

Su placa de identificación dice "Kevin Gurio" y puedo decir por la forma en que está vestido impecable con traje negro, con gemelos de brillantes y corbata de diseñador que piensa que es demasiado bueno para presentarse formalmente ante mí.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Tsukino —dice y me hace señas para que me sentara.

—Buenas tardes... —Se hace un silencio mientras tomo mi asiento, mientras jalo mi falda gris sobre mis muslos.

Puedo sentir que me desviste con los ojos, mirándome de arriba abajo y me siento inmediatamente enferma.

—Srta. Tsukino... —Llega a mi hoja de vida, dejando que sus dedos sostengan mis dedos un poco demasiado tiempo—. ¿Por qué quieres trabajar para el Westin?

Sostengo abiertamente el memo de la empresa que leí en Wikipedia hace minutos, sobre cómo quiero un trabajo que me rete.

—¿Está interesada en trabajar en la industria hotelera a largo plazo?

Demonios no.

—Sí. Me encantaría.

Él me sonríe, asintiendo.

—Tenemos vacantes en nuestra recepción, departamentos de limpieza y cocina. ¿Qué departamento cree que sería una mejor opción para usted?

—Está mirando mi pecho.

—En el servicio de limpieza.

—No querrá trabajar en las labores de limpieza. Es un trabajo manual.

—Sacude la cabeza—. No parece de ese tipo...

Mi estómago se agita con la mirada asesina en sus ojos. Quiero levantarme y marcharme, pero me contengo en mi lugar.

—Soy perfecta para la limpieza. Soy una limpiadora TOC1. —Miento.

Él se inclina sobre los codos y suspira.

—El salario inicial de una chica de limpieza es de siete dólares y cincuenta centavos. De ayudante de cocina es de ocho dólares y de recepción es de nueve dólares. Sé que carece de una educación universitaria —dice mientras empuja mi hoja de vida hacia mí—, pero es evidente que puede buscar una mejor elección... De hecho, estamos contratando para nuestro programa de gestión de tutoría. Es una vía rápida para aprender todo acerca de la industria.

—¿Cuánto pagan?

—Dieciséis dólares la hora, pero tendría que trabajar junto a su mentor, es decir, conmigo la mayoría de las horas... En lugares muy reducidos y a horas muy tardías.

Trato de no poner los ojos en blanco y decir un descarado "vamos". Sé que debería decir que no, que este trasero solo está interesado en una cosa, pero en lugar de eso digo:

—Ese es el trabajo que quiero...

Él sonríe y se pone de pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa. Toma mi cara entre sus manos y trato de no inmutarme.

—Hay mucha gente a la que le encantaría esta posición, Serena, personas que tienen grados... experiencia... —Pasa la lengua por su labio inferior y deja caer las manos, desabrochándose los pantalones—. ¿Cómo vas a probar que harás un buen trabajo a pesar de no tener ninguna de esas cosas?

Desliza una mano en sus calzoncillos y saca su pene, levantando unaceja.

Lo miro con total incredulidad —con asco—, pero él sonríe y utiliza su otra mano para pasar los dedos por mi cabello.

—¿Me puedes mostrar que harás un buen trabajo, Serena? —La forma en que hace hincapié en cada sílaba de mi nombre me eriza la piel.

Siento repulsión, pero necesito este trabajo. Mucho.

No ajena al sexo, trato de decirme a mí misma que esto es sólo una mamada, que es el tipo más bajo de sexo en mi escala, pero mi boca no se mueve más cerca.

—No puedo... —Muevo mi cabeza hacia atrás y miro hacia otro lado—. Me gustaría ser considerada para los otros puestos, por favor.

—No hay otras posiciones abiertas. —Él se sube la bragueta y camina hacia la puerta—. Mantendremos tú solicitud en el archivo, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Qué?

—Terminamos aquí. Puedes salir, señorita Tsukino. —Su voz es fría.

Niego y me levanto, caminando lentamente delante de él. Mientras me muevo junto a él, le oigo silbar "Cobarde estúpida" antes de que cierre la puerta.

Miro a las otras mujeres que están sentadas en las sillas del salón de baile, preguntándome a cuántas de ellas les ofrecerá el mismo trabajo. No estoy segura de lo que se apodera de mí, pero camino a la recepción con la esperanza de hablar con otro gerente, ese cerdo no puede ser el único que tome las decisiones a la hora de contratar.

Una rubia con ojos marrones brillantes sonríe mientras me acerco.

—Hola, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Puedo hablar con el director general, por favor?

—Yo soy el gerente general. —Ella sonríe más amplio—. ¿Qué necesita?

—¿Puedes... me puedes dar algo más de información sobre el programa de gestión de tutoría? ¿Existen otros gestores que tengan posiciones disponibles con ellos?

—Lo siento. —Ella se quita las gafas—. ¿Administrador de qué programa?

—Del programa de gestión de tutoría... Pagan dieciséis dólares por hora y me gustaría ir a trabajar directamente con un gerente. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella levanta la ceja.

—No hemos tenido ningún programa de gestión de tutoría en años, y nadie aquí paga dieciséis dólares la hora. ¿Supones que este es el Marriott, correcto, querida? Está justo abajo en la calle.

Hijo de puta...

Estaciono mi auto frente a la casa de mis abuelos y saco mi ultimo cigarrillo. Se supone que debo dejar de fumar después de hoy, pero no estoy segura de si podré hacerlo. No después del día que tuve.

Después de la "entrevista" en el hotel, me dirigí a otras tres ferias de empleo. Me detuve en cada mesa, rellenado cada aplicación y sacudí todas las manos, pero las mejores respuestas que recibí fueron: "Tenemos su solicitud en el archivo"; "Estaremos en contacto"; "Nos vemos pronto… es decir, "Nunca oirá de nosotros de nuevo".

Para empeorar las cosas, no había valet dispuesto a ir por mi auto, así que estoy empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

Desalentada, termino mi cigarrillo y me rocío con perfume para enmascarar el olor antes de ir al interior.

Una vez que cierro la puerta, veo a mis abuelos comiendo la cena en la mesa, dejando un lugar para mí como de costumbre.

—¡Hola cariño! —dice mi abuela—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—No bien.

—Ohhhh, ¡Serena! —Saca una silla para mí—. Siempre hay algo interesante en un día, querida. No estés tan deprimida.

—¿Me veo deprimida?

Mi abuelo asiente.

—¿Por qué no trabajas a tiempo parcial en la iglesia por un rato?

—¡Sí! —Mi abuela sostiene su mano sobre el pecho y jadea—. ¡No sé por qué no pensé en eso! ¡Siempre podemos usar más personas para difundir la palabra del Señor! ¡Trabajar para Jesús sin duda te hará sentir mejor!

Trato de no gemir. Solo los conozco por un par de años, pero te juro que creen que Jesús es el que cura todo.

Mis abuelos son Artemis Moon y Luna Plata, y son el ejemplo perfecto de lo que sucede cuando vives demasiado de tu vida en el Cinturón de la Biblia de América: llevan sus Biblias a todas partes, son propensos a decir "Alabado sea Jesús" en un momento dado en segundo lugar, y a pasar más tiempo en la iglesia del que pasan en cualquier otro lugar.

—Gracias por la oferta —digo eso mientras abro una lata de Coca-Cola—, pero no, gracias.

—Es probablemente por lo que no puedes encontrar un empleo. —Ella señala el tenedor hacia mí—. No has estado en la iglesia con nosotros en un largo tiempo.

—Eh… ajá.

—El hijo de Mary, Fine comenzó a venir a la iglesia hace dos semanas y consiguió trabajo en McDonalds... Y es un ex convicto.

—Jesús...

—¡Alabado sea! —gritan al unísono.

Suspiro.

—Si no encuentro nada en dos semanas, podría estar obligada a tomar esa oferta.

Pero realmente espero que no...

Luna aplaude y sonríe.

—¡Te encantará! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho juntas! ¡Salvar almas es emocionante!

Empujo mi tazón de puré de patatas y cambio de tema.

Durante la siguiente hora o así, me siento y escucho, mientras me dan un resumen completo de sus días: con los niños más enfermos en el hospital de Virginia, otro buen recluta en los bomberos para Artemis. Otro día perdido de trabajo en el jardín de sus vecinos preferidos debido a la lluvia, otro"emocionante" nacimiento de la vaca en la granja junto a la calle.

Al segundo que empiezan a debatir quién debe hornear los brownies para la próxima venta de comida ordenada de la iglesia, me excuso de la mesa y subo a mi habitación.

Enciendo las luces, suspirando cuando veo el mismo espectáculo lamentable que he visto en los últimos meses: mis paredes están cubiertas de cartas de rechazo de casi todos los grandes nombres de editoriales y de revistas literarias.

Mi panel de la ventana está enmarcado con copias de mis Viejas transcripciones académicas y estoy realmente orgullosa de mí misma con todas las "D" y las "F" alienadas a un lado. El grado más alto que he recibido fue una "A+" en Diseño de Arte, que está colgando por encima de mi espejo.

Es la única cosa que siempre me hace sonreír, lo único que me hace sentir que no importa cuántas cosas he jodido en mi vida en la escuela, trabajo, relaciones, amigos, que no soy un completo y absoluto fracaso...

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**

**Chicas dado que las otras Adaptaciones me mantienen ocupada de esta Adaptación tratare de subir 2 Capitulos cada vez que actualice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MARIAH COLE EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA, O HERMOSA FRACASADA, ****PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 2**

Otoño de 2011

Más duro... —susurro—. Más duro... —Me estiro hacia arriba y deslizo mis dedos por el oscuro

—M cabello castaño de Seiya Kou, rogándole que me lo dé.

Él aprieta sus labios contra mi cuello mordiéndome suavementemientras se desliza dentro de mí una y otra vez.

—Te sientes tan jodidamente bien, Serena... Tan jodidamente bien...

Cierro los ojos y paso mis uñas por su espalda, gimiendo mientras él acelera sus embestidas. Mientras hace un rastro con su lengua entre mis pechos, envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de él con más fuerza.

El sonido de nuestra piel dando bofetadas uno contra el otro se hace eco en las paredes de su habitación y antes de que esto pueda llegar a ser agradable para mí, él ralentiza.

—Demoniooooos... —Él se desliza dentro de mí una vez más y se viene y me deja sin liberación. Una vez más.

Temblando, se desploma sobre mi pecho y coloca un ligero beso en mi frente.

Puedo ocultar mi decepción con una sonrisa, agradecida de tener Diseño de Arte en una hora, así no tendremos que abrazarnos después.

Aunque Seiya Kou afirma que "realmente me gustas", e insiste entenerme en sus brazos tanto como sea posible, no es mi novio —ni siquiera cerca—. Es uno de los patrocinadores cuidadosamente elegidos.

Es el presidente mayor de Omega Chi —la fraternidad más respetada en la Universidad de Nueva York—, y es el actual presidente de la Junta de Gobierno Estudiantil. Ya tomó sus LSAT2 y anotó una puntuación casi perfecta, haciendo que tenga un pie adentro de la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard. También viene de una establecida familia en la riqueza.

Por estar cerca de él, estoy segura de que obtendré algo de él en elfuturo. Esperemos que sea el boleto a una vida más feliz.

Al tocar su espalda, me aclaro la garganta.

—Me estás haciendo daño...

—Lo siento, cariño. —Él sale de mí y me tira a sus brazos—. ¿Fue bueno para ti?

Le doy la tímida sonrisa que he perfeccionado con los años y murmuro:

—Sí. —Lo que realmente quiero decir es que solo he tenido buen sexo un par de veces, y ninguna de esas veces fue con él.

—Tus ojos son tan condenadamente bonitos, Sere —susurra, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—No me llames así. Soy Serena.

—Lo siento. Siempre me olvido de que eres sensible acerca de eso. — Traza mis labios con sus dedos—. ¿Cómo se siente estar a medio camino de tu año de estudiante de primer año?

—Se sentirá mejor cuando sea mayor. Odio la universidad.

Él se ríe.

—Confía en mí, cuando eres una persona mayor se pone aún peor.

—Lo espero con ansiedad.

—¿No tienes puras "A" hasta ahora? Nunca has mencionado obtener nada menos. Debes tener algo de gusto acerca de la universidad.

Niego.

—No es lo suficientemente retador. Escribí mi artículo para el seminario en Comp dos horas antes de lo que debía. Un plus. —Quiero añadir que también escribí mi más reciente análisis de literatura sobre un libro clásico que mi maestro ni siquiera había leído, pero el gusto de Seiya la literatura es terrible, así que no lo entendería.

—¿Te gustaría escribir mi tesis final el próximo semestre?

—Voy a pasar. —Me muevo por debajo de su agarre y salgo de la cama.

—¿Segura que no tienes algún otro novio esperando de vuelta en casa? ¿Algún otro tipo en el campus con el que estás saliendo a mis espaldas?

Estrecho mis ojos hacia él mientras me meto en mis jeans.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Él se levanta y me tira a sus brazos —besándome suavemente—, y yo trato de no estremecerme.

No tengo que besar a mis patrocinadores por más de cinco segundos.

Un poco más que eso y empezarán a pensar que esto tiene el potencial de ser algo más de lo que es. Las reglas que he memorizado siempre han sido simples: follarlos. Obtener lo que necesito. Dejarlo.

Doy un paso lejos de él y fuerzo una sonrisa.

—En serio, Seiya. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Solo necesito saber que eres completamente mía.

Lo miro en la más absoluta confusión.

—No es nada, Serena... Eres realmente hermosa y no pareces del tipo que estaría contenta con la atención de un hombre.

—Eres dos por dos. ¿Es eso un cumplido?

Él sonríe y me besa los labios de nuevo.

—Lo es.

—Está bien... —Me obligo a devolverle el beso—. Soy toda tuya. Te llamaré más tarde.

Corro a través del campus y me dirijo al observatorio donde los otros studiantes de mi clase de Diseño de Arte ya se están apoderando de sus pinceles y lienzos.

Agarro los míos y los sigo hasta la azotea, donde durante la siguiente hora y media, el profesor nos dejará pintar nuestras piezas en silencio.

Esta es la única cosa que hace del colegio algo soportable, la capacidad de crear algo hermoso en mi lío de vida.

Más tarde, le entrego al profesor mi trabajo y voy de regreso a mi dormitorio, con la esperanza de dormir el resto del día. Así es como me ocupo en la vida de lo que me molesta: no lloro, ningún gimoteo, simplemente duermo.

—Hola. —Dejo caer mi bolsa en la puerta y asiento hacia mi compañera de cuarto, Mina—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. ¿Todavía vendrás conmigo a la fiesta esta noche? ¡Lo prometiste!

Suspiro. No he ido a una fiesta desde que empecé la universidad. No son lo mismo sin Ikuko sobre mí y me hacen ver como la mujer de mi identificación falsa.

—¡Vamos, Serena! ¡Me debes esto! —Ella me da su mejor mirada de simpatía—. ¡Soy tu amiga!

Mina Aino no es mi amiga. Es mi compañera de habitación y una potencial patrocinadora. Sus padres son los principales asesores del gobernador del estado y le dan todo lo que quiere —incluyendo el nuevo juego de cama que está actualmente colgando a través de mi cama—. Hizo que lo diseñaran solo para mí, ya que quería que nuestra habitación compartida se viera "cohesionada".

Sinceramente, no confío en esta chica —no confío en nadie—, pero es la persona más cercana que tengo.

Ella me habla de su vida, se ríe de mis chistes y siempre me anima a salir y a conocer más estudiantes. Incluso hubo una vez en que me tomó lamano después de que encontré algo en la maleta que me recordó a Ikuko. No me preguntó qué me pasaba y no trató de hacer palanca. Solo me consoló hasta que me calmé.

Me quejo.

—Está bien, iré. Pero solo por una hora.

—¡Sí! —Ella se levanta y me abraza—. ¿Tienes una falsificación? Tendré que asegurarme de que es lo suficientemente buena antes de irnos.

Asintiendo, saco mi billetera y le entrego mi licencia de conducir falsa.

Dice "Selene Milenium" y la mujer en ella tiene el cabello largo y rubió grandes ojos azules como los míos.

—¡Guau! —Me la da de nuevo—. ¡Te entiendo perfectamente con eso!

¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¡Es de grado profesional! ¡Tiene todas las marcas de agua y líneas incrustadas!

Estuve a punto de decirle cómo Ikuko obtuvo una de sus clients habituales para mí cuando tenía dieciséis años, pero me mantengo callada.

—Uno de mis amigos en Jersey la hizo para mí.

Ella asiente y enciende su radio.

—No puedo vestirme sin música. Date prisa y prepárate, ¡con maquillaje y todo! —Saca una botella de vodka desde debajo de su escritorio y vierte seis tiros, tres para cada una.

—¡Es tiempo de fiesta, perra!

Las siguientes dos horas se desdibujan por una bruma de tragos, risas y comparaciones en el diminuto vestir. Para cuando me zumbaban los oídos, me encuentro en el interior de un club lleno de humo afuera del campus.

La mayoría de los asistentes son alumnos de segundo ciclo y Greeks,por lo que no reconozco a la mayoría de ellos.

Llevo puesto un sexy vestido color rosa que deja poco a la imaginación y mi cabello está recogido en un pulcro y sofisticado moño con zarcillos que caen sobre mis ojos. Mientras hago mi camino a la barra, diviso a Seiya hablando con algunos de sus compañeros de asociación.

Me acerco y le toco en el hombro.

—Hola.

—Hola nena. —Se da la vuelta y desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura—. Creí que habías dicho que no saldrías de fiesta.

—No lo iba a hacer. Mina me hizo venir.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Me encojo de hombros. Me dejó tan pronto como los guardias nos dejaron entrar al interior y no la he visto desde entonces.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo, entonces? —Él se inclina y me susurra al oído—: Puedo pensar en algo mucho más interesante para que hagamos esta noche.

—Tentador... No puedo dejarla sola aquí, sin embargo. Eso sería algo malo.

—Está bien, quédate aquí. La encontraré. —Me besa antes de desaparecer en la multitud.

Miro la pista de baile llena delante de mí, y levanto la ceja, porque ninguna de las personas está bailando. Se están riendo y señalando a algo que no puedo ver.

Estoy segura de que es otro de esos videos flash mob que se han hecho populares últimamente, así que me dirijo alrededor y hago señas por la atención del camarero.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —pregunta.

—Ron y Coca-Cola, por favor.

—¿Tienes identificación?

Le enseño la "vieja" pulsera en mi mano y él comienza a hacer la bebida.

—Está bien... —Deja el vaso sobre el mostrador—. Eso te va a costar…

—Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y mira más allá de mí por una fracción de segundo—. Mierda. ¿Sabes qué? Va por la casa...

—Gracias. —Sonrío, sabiendo que mi ligera mordida de labio está trabajando.

Me bebo el amargo trago y deslizo el vaso vacío hacia él cuando me lo termino. Miro por encima de mi hombro para notar que todo el mundo en la pista de baile sigue paralizado por lo que está sucediendo en la pista. Molesta, le pido al camarero otra bebida y una vez más me la ofrece sin costo alguno. Mientras la multitud comienza colectivamente a decir "Ohhhh" y "Whoaaa", pongo los ojos en blanco.

Sé que Seiya está probablemente mirando lo que sea en lugar de buscar a Mina, así que me dirijo entre la multitud y empiezo a buscarla yo misma —tomando pequeños sorbos de mi bebida cada pocos pies—.

Oigo numerosos gemidos mientras hago mi camino a través de todos los cuerpos sudorosos y borrachos, con la promesa de maldecir a Mina por dejarme sola.

—¡Qué puta!

—¿Quién es esa?

—Es esa chica de primer año...

—¡Su vida social se acabó!

Me encuentro con un hombre sudoroso que ha tenido demasiado de beber y se tambalea hacia atrás, señalándome, gritando:

—¿Puedo ser el siguiente, cariño? ¡Prometo que seré mejor que ambos! ¡Haré que te sientas realmente bien!

Levanto la ceja, preguntándome de qué demonios está hablando, y luego miro hacia la pantalla que tiene la atención de todos.

Mi copa se sale de mi mano y se hace añicos en el suelo.

Las imágenes frente a mí son tan humillantes, tan reales e indiscutibles, que me pellizco para estar segura de que no estoy en medio de una pesadilla.

Soy yo.

Teniendo sexo con Seiya.

Yo teniendo sexo con uno de sus hermanos de la fraternidad la semana antes de conocerlo.

El vídeo se divide en dos: una escena de sexo a cada lado y soy yo sin lugar a dudas. Estoy en mi dormitorio y estoy haciendo las mismas caras ensayadas que hice cuando perdí mi virginidad hace dos años —diciendo exactamente las mismas cosas—.

Me quedo congelada.

Confundida.

Avergonzada.

Miro a mi alrededor por Seiya, con la esperanza que haya regresado de su búsqueda de Mina y haga una carrera a la puerta.

Empujo mi paso entre la multitud, me detengo cada vez que escucho mi voz por los altavoces. Miro por encima de mi hombro y miro a la pantalla de nuevo, mirando un clip de mí tomando un trago con Mina.

—¿Por qué te acuestas con Seiya Kou, si no lo consideras tu novio?

—me pregunta ella.

—Tal vez mantengo la esperanza de que el sexo mejore un día. Es el presidente de Omega Chi y un político con futuro. Solo estoy usándolo.

—¿El sexo es malo?

—Sí.

—¿Y no te gusta en absoluto?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—No. No es más que mi boleto a una vida mejor. ¿Me podrías servir otro trago? Más alcohol, menos habla.

No recuerdo esa conversación, pero sé que debo haber bebido fuera de mi mente si alguna vez dije algo personal con Mina. Con quien sea.

Me dirijo a la puerta de nuevo y veo a Seiya de pie en la esquina. Está moviendo la cabeza y viéndose totalmente devastado. Aplastado. Me dirijo a él —planeando decirle que el sexo con su hermano de fraternidad sucedió antes de conocernos—, pero sus ojos de repente se encuentran con los míos. Me da una mirada de muerte, y sin mover los labios, dice:

—Terminamos como la mierda.

Siento lágrimas punzantes en la esquina de mis ojos y me dirijo hacia él de todos modos. Quiero pedirle que me lleve de vuelta a su habitación esta noche para que podamos hablar de esto, así podría explicarme, pero él desaparece.

Los "oooh" y "ahh" de la multitud se vuelven más y más fuertes y me digo a mí misma que me mantenga en camino, olvidando todo lo que pasa detrás de mí y volver a mi habitación, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Me veo a mí misma vaciar una pequeña botella de alcohol en el termode color rosa que llevo todos los días.

Después, el vídeo corta en mí rodando una pequeña roma de malezas en mi escritorio.

Mi sangre está poniéndose fría y no puedo evitar que mi corazón golpee a mil por hora. Estoy avergonzada, pero también estoy furiosa. Más allá de enfurecida.

Capto a Mina de pie cerca del fondo de la sala, detrás de una alta pila de cajas.

Se está riendo junto con todos los demás y a media risa la veo levanter un remoto y presionar un botón, parando la obra maestra de esta noche.

El público está aplaudiendo, gritando.

—¡Cachonda puta!

—¡Está bien, Seiya!

—¡Bros antes Hos!

El ruido es ensordecedor y las chicas en la multitud —las que me reconocen como la estrella del espectáculo—, están sonriendo y señalándome, tomando fotos con sus celulares.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Vuelve a la fiesta de folladas! —La voz del DJ sale por los altavoces y la música explota de nuevo, pero no puedo escuchar nada excepto las burlas.

Estrecho mis ojos hacia Mina y tomo varias respiraciones profundas antes de reaccionar. Mantengo mis ojos clavados en ella mientras pienso en lo que Ikuko haría en esta situación. Decidiéndome por una respuesta,camino a través de la pista de baile, mirando a los ojos de Mina ampliarse cuando me acerco.

Una de las chicas que están cerca se cruza de brazos y da pasos delante de ella. Pongo los ojos en blanco y la empujo para que salga del camino.

—¿Es por eso que me invitaste a salir esta noche? —Estoy en el rostro de Mina, a diez segundos de perforarla—. ¿Cuál era exactamente el punto que estabas tratando de hacer?

—Te dije que quería a Seiya en la jugada del día. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que te dije.

—Y yo te dije que no se siente atraído por ti. Él dijo eso. Fue muy claro.

—Tú solo moviste tus grandes ojos azules hacia él ¿no? Te dije que él y yo crecimos juntos, que él y yo éramos mejores amigos, y simplemente tú…

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, perra?

Ella abre la boca para decir algo más, pero me aparto y camino fuera.

Si estuviera en Nueva Jersey, estaría pegándole en el suelo en este momento, pero esto es la universidad. Y debido a que sus amigos superan en número a los míos —seis a cero—, tengo que ser más estratégica...

Corro los nueve kilómetros de regreso al campus, dejando que una desconocida humedad caiga por mis mejillas. Mi pecho está ardiendo y mi cuerpo está pidiendo que me detenga, que reduzca la velocidad porque le duele conducirse en el vacío de los vapores de alcohol.

Pero no me detengo.

Corro más y más rápido, hasta que entro en mi habitación.

Me quito la ropa, cubriéndome con una túnica y precipitándome en la ducha comunal del pasillo.

No hay nadie más en ninguno de los otros puestos —lo revise doblemente—, por lo que entro en el interior al final y abro el agua ajustándola lo más caliente soportable.

Sostengo mi cara debajo de las corrientes escaldadas y me digo que todo se vaya al infierno, el llanto nunca soluciona nada de nada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Las lágrimas están cayendo tan rápido como el agua y mi pecho se agita sin control haciendo temblar mi cuerpo con tal violencia que es difícil ponerme de pie.

Estoy confundida en cuanto a cómo Mina pudo traicionarme de esa manera, cómo pudo atraerme a una fiesta sólo para humillarme —días después de que me había invitado a ir con ella y su familia a su club de campo en los suburbios.

No tiene ningún sentido...

Además del hecho de que lo que hizo es más allá de cruel, el hecho de que tuve sexo con el amigo de Seiya no fue más que un error. Un error de borracha irreflexiva.

Él me siguió hasta mi dormitorio después de la orientación de primer año y podría haber jurado que le dije a Mina que no nos dejara solos en la habitación, pero ella había estado demasiado borracha —pensé— y se fue de todos modos.

Yo estaba caliente y desesperadamente sola, por lo que me permit devolverle el beso —preguntándome si el sexo con él sería realmente agradable—, pero no fue así. Solo sus besos fueron buenos.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no me permití sentirme mal al respecto. Se lo atribuí a un simple error y lo puse detrás de mí.

Unas semanas más tarde, me encontré con Seiya —el chico de la fraternidad con un lado suave—, y al que hice creer que realmente me gustaba.

Aunque el sexo con él nunca me hizo sentir nada y nunca había sido fan de sus deseos de abrazarme, siempre me trató muy bien. Hasta parecía genuinamente interesado en conocerme, pero nunca dejé que se acercara.

Tal vez debería haberlo hecho...

Confundida, miro hacia abajo y veo que mi piel está empezando a enrojecer bajo el agua humeante.

Tomando varias respiraciones profundas, me las arreglo para frenar mis sollozos hasta que finalmente se desvanecen en nada más que tambaleantes respiraciones.

Cuando finalmente se van y el único ruido es el salpicar de agua contra el azulejo, empiezo a pensar.

Tengo que encontrar una manera de lidiar con esto, una manera de quesea más que un sueño y alcohol. Sé que no puedo mostrar mi cara en el campus durante unos días, pero no puedo actuar como si ese video me doliese. No puedo dejar que la gente piense que soy débil o fácilmente intimidada, y tengo que deshacerme de Mina. Primero.

Apago la ducha y miro arriba y abajo del pasillo antes de volver a caer en nuestra habitación.

Miro alrededor de nuestro espacio —sacudiendo la cabeza a los muebles compartidos todos de alto precio y al arte que sus padres enviaron—. Hay un Picasso —¡Un jodido Picasso!— enmarcado encima de nuestro espejo de cuerpo entero.

Me acerco a él y lo levanto de su gancho. Entonces lo tiro al suelo, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Abro mi cajón y saco mi media terminada botella de tequila —lo que bebo en mi peor día—, y me preparo para lo que está por venir.

Sé exactamente cómo me desharé de esa perra...

A las cuatro de la mañana, la puerta de nuestra habitación se abre y Mina se tambalea de risa con uno de sus amigos.

Enciende las luces y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos inmediatamente.

—Bueno, ¡si no es la puta número uno de NYU3! ¡Serena "Follé con Dos Hermanos de la Fraternidad Tsukino!" —ella ofende—. Eso es lo que pasa cuando se me cruzan. Soy Mina Aino... Mina jodidamente Aino, y tú debes recordar eso por el resto del año mientras estás ocupada prostituyéndote.

Su amigo le ayuda a ponerse de pie y cuando da unos pasos hacia adelante, mira a su lado de la habitación y jala una mierda de aliento después de respirar.

Espero que la realidad de lo que hice con todas sus cosas se instale en ella, espero a que se dé cuenta de quién es la perra reina real.

Todas las sábanas de diseñador y ropas se encuentran en una pila en el suelo, bañadas en mi pintura de acrílico negra no-lavable. Su colchón de setecientos cincuenta dólares está cortado sistemáticamente y ahora está ampliamente abierto sobre su pantalla plana de cincuenta pulgadas que colgaba en nuestro muro. Tengo un juego de vídeo. Está mostrando su donación a nuestra Ética T. A. con una mamada en nuestra sala la semana pasada.

Ella está de rodillas y está acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello,rogándole que la tome más profundo y más profundamente en su boca.

—Lo grabé accidentalmente mientras no estaba —le digo rotundamente—. Dejé mi webcam encendida y estaba planeando mostrártelo mañana para que pudiéramos reírnos de ella con vodka. Iba a eliminarla justo después.

—Esa no soy yo... —Ella traga.

—Ohhhh... Mina... Joder... —El T. A. gime hacia la pantalla—.

Demonios...

—Así es. —Pongo los ojos en blanco y bajo el volumen. —Déjame decirte cómo serán las próximas veinticuatro horas, Mina jodidamente Aino.

Harás que todas tus cosas sean sacadas de mí habitación por la mañana

No me importa lo que le digas a nuestro AR4, pero no mencionarás mi nombre en absoluto. Si lo haces, seré la perra que fuiste conmigo y pondré este precioso video en Facebook, después de enviarles un par de copias a los colegas de tus padres. Estoy segura de que la hija de los principales asesores del gobernador será noticia de primera plana si esta cinta se vuelve viral alguna vez.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—No he terminado —la interrumpo y noto que los ojos de su amigo están tan abiertos como platos—. No dormirás aquí esta noche. Quiero que nunca me vuelvas a mirar a los ojos en el campus, y juro por Dios que si atrapo al viento de ti incluso susurrando mi nombre, personalmente me aseguraré de que sea la última palabra que vuelvas a decir.

Ella parpadea y luego estalla en una risa incontrolable.

—Zafiro... —Ella mira a su amigo—. ¿Puedes creer esta putada? ¿En serio me está amenazando? ¿A mí? —Se ríe más y se muerde los labios—. ¿Primero eres una puta y ahora eres qué? ¿Algún tipo de persona de la mafia? ¿Me harás desaparecer si no me mudo?

—Pruébame.

Ella deja de reír y levanta la ceja.

No parpadeo. No estoy mintiendo. Y si no hace nada más que salir de nuestra habitación, le dejaré el ojo negro y sangriento como legítimamente merece.

—Voy a um... —Ella está vacilando—. Voy a um... volveré a las siete.

Cruzo los brazos y espero a que se vaya de la habitación, y tan pronto como la puerta se cierra aprieto "postear" en mi muro de Facebook. Por la tarde, los primeros quince segundos del video —la parte que la muestra tirando de los pantalones abajo de algún hombre—, será vista por todos.

Tengo que asegurarme de que sabe que no estoy jugando. Soltaré toda la cosa si ella aún respira en mi dirección.

A pesar de que se siente bien ponerla en su lugar, sé que mi felicidad es solo temporal. Al segundo que este alcohol deje de correr por mis venas,tendré que dejarme sentir la gravedad de esta situación todo otra vez.

Ni siquiera trato de conciliar el sueño. No tiene sentido.

Dejo la habitación y me dirijo al único lugar que me trae paz: labiblioteca. Después de encontrar un abandonado sofá en la parte posterior, jalo mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y cierro los ojos —deseo que este semester mágicamente llegue a su fin—, así no tendré que lidiar con las consecuencias.

No tengo ni idea de cómo me voy a poner esa cinta detrás de mí, mientras me recupero.

Y no lo hago.

Si nunca lo hago.

Por el resto del semestre, no hago otra cosa que ir a la clase de arte.

Mantengo mi mini nevera surtida con las cosas que compro de fideos Ramen de los supermercados en el campus después de las horas normales —yogurt y ravioles en conserva—, así no tendré que comer en ninguno de los comedores.

Me quedo confinada a mi habitación y escribo durante horas a la vez. Y cada vez que llega a ser demasiado doloroso leo lo que he escrito, pintando cosas abstractas.

En las raras ocasiones en que muestro mi cara en el campus para ir a mi primera y única clase, las miradas, susurros y sonrisas me siguen de cerca. A veces las personas no son aún lo suficientemente amables para susurrar. Simplemente me llaman a gritos.

—¿Quieres follar a alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo, Serena?

—¿Estás interesada en hacer una cinta de sexo conmigo?

—¡Seiya era demasiado bueno para ti de todos modos!

A veces veo a Mina con su grupo de esbirros, pero ella nunca hace contacto con los ojos y siempre se aleja antes de que pueda acercarme.

Poco a poco me deslizo a un estado de nada, donde todos mis días se confunden, donde no importa cuán duro trate de mirar más allá de que la cinta de sexo, siempre está ahí. Aun así, trato de curarme con las cosas con la que he trabajado en el pasado, vodka, cigarrillos, duchas de agua caliente y malas hierbas.

Con cada nuevo semestre que pasa, no hago caso de las numerosas "pruebas académicas" y de "las sugerencias de asesoramiento académico" que se meten en mi buzón de correo. Me inscribo en nuevas clases a las que nunca asisto —a excepción de la de arte—. Siempre voy a la de arte.

Cada vez que me manda un email mi asesor sobre programar una "reunión de emergencia", le digo que no estoy disponible, o no me tomo la molestia de responder en absoluto.

No es hasta el último día del fin de semana durante el semestre en otoño de mi segundo año, que recibo una carta diciéndome que me expulsaron de la universidad, que tengo que recoger todas mis cosas del dormitorio antes de que comience el semestre de primavera.

Con un peso en el corazón, llamo a las únicas personas que conozco y rápidamente me encuentro a mí misma empacando todas mis pertenenciasen la camioneta de mi abuela.

Mientras ella me lleva a la bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York y hacia los caminos de tierra que nos esperan en Blythe, ella llora.

Dice que es su culpa que me sacaran de la universidad tan pronto, que debería haberme dejado tomar un año sabático para simplemente vivir en el Sur y superar la muerte de Ikuko. Después se culpa por no comprobarme con más frecuencia.

Yo no intervengo ni le digo lo de la cinta de sexo, porque no tiene sentido. No lo entendería.

—Estarás bien... —Me aprieta la rodilla mientras conduce el vehículo en una rampa—. Las cosas solo mejorarán a partir de ahora. Solo tienes que tener esa creencia. Eres hermosa y talentosa y no importa lo que diga nadie harás algo grande con tu vida un día...

Me sintonizo porque he oído ese discurso un millón de veces antes, pero no de ella. Oí a Ikuko decirse esas mismas palabras a sí misma en el espejo con los años, y sé que en este momento mi abuela no está realmente hablando conmigo.

Está hablando con Ikuko.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos el Doming con otros 2 Capis chicas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MARIAH COLE EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA, O HERMOSA FRACASADA, ****PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 3**

A veces trato de hacerme creer que la vida que estoy viviendo no es realmente mi vida. Me gusta pensar que A soy más como una actriz en el papel de una chica triste que tiene muy pocas opciones.

Eso podría posiblemente explicar por qué estoy actualmente sentada en una habitación bien iluminada con caritas felices de papel colgando del techo, mirando a gente que ha estado probando mi último nervio por las últimas dos horas.

—¿Srta. Tsukino? —Una voz suave me despierta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Le importaría presentarse al grupo?

Suspiro y me pongo de pie.

—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino... Y soy alcohólica.

—Hola, Serena —dice el grupo de adictos secamente.

Tomo mi asiento otra vez y cruzo los brazos, contando con impaciencia los minutos restantes de la sesión de hoy.

Todos en esta sala son alcohólicos —excepto yo—, y si no fuera por el sábado pasado ni siquiera estaría aquí. De hecho, todavía estoy tratando de averiguar qué fue exactamente lo que me dejó en esta habitación llena de llorones.

Era un sábado típico y estaba recibiendo el correo: Otra pila de rechazos de los grandes editores de Nueva York "Su escritura es demasiado descriptiva para el mercado". "Ahora no es el momento para una historia como ésta". "No creemos que sea una buena opción para nuestra agencia, pero le deseamos lo mejor en su búsqueda actual".

Justo después de que las guardé en mi "techo de fracasos", decidí revisar mi correo electrónico. Diez nuevos mensajes y todos decían lo mismo:"Gracias por su solicitud, pero..."

Necesitaba alejarme para respirar, así que fui a un bar al otro lado de la ciudad.

Cuatro tragos de vodka. Tres de tequila. Tres bebidas de extraños que acababa de conocer y siete tragos Jumbo de margaritas sólo por diversión. Un juego de niños. No fue suficiente.

Pedí dos brebajes de brandy y ginebra —lo que resultó en una ceja levantada del camarero—, pero pude manejarlo.

Siempre podía manejarlo.

Horas más tarde, cuando el alcohol estimuló mi sistema y salí de mi mente, me convencí a mí misma de que tenía una idea para mi historia que necesitaba escribir inmediatamente. Me puse de pie en la barra y me encontré afuera, hurgando en mi bolso por las llaves del auto.

Una vez que las encontré, me di cuenta que no estaba de pie frente a mi propio auto. Confundida, busqué como en un sueño —diciéndome a mí misma que definitivamente dormiría en mi asiento trasero por un tiempo antes de conducir a casa.

Había vómito en algún punto —como de costumbre—, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba de pie en medio de una calle, sosteniendo una señal de alto que no me acordaba haber recogido.

Había faros brillantes. Después una repentina negrura.

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de ver a mis abuelos sacarme de la cárcel del condado a la mañana siguiente.

Honestamente pensé que había cumplido con mi tiempo, pero una sola hora al parecer no fue suficiente.

La jueza me reprendió por ser "necia, imprudente, y completamente fuera de control" y me culpó por causar que un conductor se desviara de la carretera y golpeara una farola. Y esa señal de alto que había recogido era supuestamente "tan nueva" que la ciudad aún tenía que fijarla de forma permanente en la acera.

Miré al frente y conté las grietas de pintura en la pared mientras ella continuaba diciéndome cuán terrible persona era.

Estaba medio escuchando hasta que la oí decir:

—Señorita Tsukino, tiene dos opciones. Puesto que es la primera vez que comete un delito y es una ciudadana de la comunidad, Luna Plata, ha avalado con mucho hincapié su carácter... Podrá pasar noventa días en la cárcel del condado y ser liberada, o ser remitida a seis meses de libertad condicional con una multa de ocho mil dólares por daños a la propiedad de la ciudad, o...

Vaciló y me mordí la lengua, con la esperanza de que la segunda opciónfuera la mejor.

—Puede prestar noventa días de servicio a la comunidad con la multa de ocho mil dólares y asistir obligatoriamente a rehabilitación por los próximos tres meses.

Mi abogado me dio un golpecito en el hombro y susurró:

—Está siendo muy indulgente con usted. Tómelo.

Ahora que estoy escuchando llorar a una mujer acerca de cómo su papa nunca la amó, estoy empezando a pensar que debí haber escogido la primera opción.

—Es por eso que me volqué hacia el alcohol —dice la mujer—. El whisky sí me amaba. —Está llorando diez veces más fuerte ahora, sacudiendo lacabeza y siendo absolutamente patética.

Las otras veinte personas en la habitación están diciéndole palabras de aliento: "No pasa nada, querida". "Sácalo todo". "No te guardes nada" y ella se seca los ojos y sonríe.

—Bien hecho... —El líder de la sesión, un hombre con gafas gruesas llamado Kelvin, saca un número del "Tazón de compartir"—. ¿Número dieciocho?

Todo el mundo está en silencio.

—¿Número dieciocho? —dice un poco más fuerte—. ¿Quién sacó el número dieciocho cuando entró por la puerta hoy?

Suspiro y levanto la mano.

—¡Oh! ¡Está bien, entonces! —Está un poco demasiado emocionado—. ¿Puedes decirnos por qué estás aquí hoy?

—No tengo ni puta idea.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste? —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué crees que perteneces aquí?

—No pertenezco a este lugar —digo secamente—. Estuve en un accidente y me encontraba en estado de ebriedad cuando sucedió. Ni siquiera estaba conduciendo.

—Entonces... ¿No eres alcohólica?

—Estoy aquí porque el tribunal dice que tengo que estarlo, no porque sea una idiota borracha. Así que, si pudiera dejarme fuera de estas pequeñas actividades reconfortantes hasta que mi condena termine, lo apreciaría mucho.

La habitación está en un silencio de muerte ahora y todos los alcohólicos están mirando hacia mí en estado de shock.

Kelvin frunce el ceño, pero se recupera rápidamente.

—Cuando estés lista para compartir, estaremos aquí —dice mientras

saca otro papel del tazón— ¿Número siete?

Trato de no reírme el resto de la reunión, cada persona cuenta algún tipo de historia triste de una hora.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que sólo tengo veinte dólares, o el hecho de que ahora estoy sujeta a pruebas de orina al azar, me gustaría ir a la licorería justo después de esta reunión para poder olvidar todo sobre ella.

Mientras un hombre de ciento cincuenta kilos comienza a lloriquear sobre que nadie lo ama, dirijo mi atención a la única ventana de la habitación, donde las hojas de un árbol de pecanas están en plena floración. Hay un par de personas caminando alrededor tomadas de la mano, viéndose tan despreocupadas como pueden estarlo, y no puedo evitar sentir que es ahí donde realmente pertenezco.

Allí afuera.

Al terminar la reunión, me levanto con todos y murmuro el mantra compartido:

—Ya no estoy sola y venceré mi adicción.

Al segundo de que la última palabra está fuera de mi boca, me apresuro a la playa de estacionamiento y enciendo mi auto.

Técnicamente, la jueza podría haber suspendido mi licencia hasta que mi rehabilitación estuviera completa, pero como en realidad nunca me deslicé detrás del volante de mi auto cuando estaba borracha aquella noche, no había nada que legalmente garantizara eso.

Sin embargo, dijo que si tenía tan sólo una multa de tráfico durante los siguientes tres meses, felizmente me la quitaría.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Golpeo mi cabeza contra el volante con cada pensamiento de ira. No duraré mucho en Alcohólicos Anónimos. Ya puedo sentirlo.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de irme, Kelvin da pasos delante de mi auto y me propone que me detenga.

Levanto mis manos en alto, diciendo:

—¿Qué? —Y él se acerca a mi ventana.

—Serena, ¿correcto? —pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres?

Él saca una hoja de papel de su bolsillo trasero y lo desdobla.

—Creo que te estás olvidando de los detalles finos de este arreglo.

Le doy una mirada en blanco.

—Está bien... —Él mira hacia abajo y lee el papel—. Serena Tsukino se estará presentando y asistiendo por mandato del estado a sesiones de rehabilitación y ayudará en las prácticas de preparación y despido en cada mencionada reunión.

Me muerdo el labio y le doy una de mis miradas seductoras, con la esperanza de que haga que se olvide lo que tiene que decir por otro día.

No lo hace.

—Tienes que limpiar después de cada sesión y tienes que venir tres horas más temprano la siguiente vez para acomodar y ayudar con los deberes del patio. Se incluye como parte de tu servicio a la comunidad, pero también es tu trabajo. Si no puedes hacer lo básico, tendré que informárselo a la corte. ¿Queda claro?

Aprieto los dientes.

—Como el cristal.

—Bien. —Golpea la parte superior de mi auto—. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, ya que es el primer día, pero llamaré al juzgado si llegas un Segundo tarde la próxima vez.

Se aleja y yo acelero, inmediatamente bajando la velocidad al límite una vez que recuerdo que estoy en la cuerda floja con la ley. De vuelta en casa, veo numerosas señales de "contratando ahora" en los escaparates de las tiendas más antiguas del centro de Blythe. Considero detenerme y recoger solicitudes, pero sé que no tiene sentido. Estoy segura de que la mayor parte de la gente de la ciudad es consciente de lo que hice la semana pasada y que estarían más interesados en escucharme explicárselos que de hablar conmigo sobre el empleo.

Agradecida de que mis abuelos no están cuando entro en el camino de entrada, me apresuro a mi habitación y me acuesto en la cama.

En lo alto, en mi techo, están mis últimas decoraciones de papel mirando hacia mí.

Sólo hay espacio para tres rechazos más, pero tengo la sensación de que las estaré recibiendo antes de finales de la semana...

Días después, me encuentro detrás de la barra de café del Starbucks a las cinco de la mañana.

Por lo general, el olor del café me entusiasma, pero el enfermizo olor dulce del café espresso y la mocha me ponen nauseabunda por alguna razón. Lo que es más, este es un Starbucks bistró, así que es mucho más chico —concentrado— que una tienda normal de café, pero cuya principal zona de asientos está fuera.

El gerente, un hombre excesivamente exuberante con mechones de cabello gris y pecas, ha estado llevándome por los pasos básicos de la preparación del café desde que entré por la puerta.

Luna lo engatusó para contratarme, y aunque tenga que ganar rápidamente esos ocho mil dólares que debo, de repente estoy deseando que no lo hubiera hecho.

―Sonríe Siempre. El cliente siempre tiene la razón. El café hace feliz a todos, por lo que necesitas lucir feliz —dice el gerente en serie, y todavía no he captado su nombre.

—¿Alguna pregunta, Sere? —Sonríe.

—Serena —lo corrijo cortésmente—. Creo que tengo todo.

—¡Grandioso! —Ajusta mi boina verde y luego hace un gesto a una rubia que nos ha estado viendo la mañana entera—. Lita, asegúrate de entrenar a Serena con lo mejor de tus habilidades esta semana.

—Lo haré —dice ella, y espera hasta que él entra en el cuarto de atrás—

. Eres la nieta de Luna Plata, ¿verdad?

Asiento. No estoy de humor para conversar.

—Bien, nunca te veo en la iglesia... —Me entrega un par de guantes de plástico.

—Estoy tomando un descanso.

Se ríe y se agarra el pecho.

—¿Un descanso? ¿Vives en una casa con Luna Plata y te permite tomar un descanso de la iglesia? No me jodas...

Levanto la ceja con su maldición.

—No te preocupes, Serena. —Sonríe—. Nosotros los de Blyther no somos tan simples como parecemos. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar juntas después de que terminemos hoy?

Sé que el protocolo común es mentir acerca de salidas sociales cuando no estás interesada, decir algo bonito como "Oh, desearía poder hacerlo, pero tengo planes para esta noche", pero sinceramente me importa un carajo.

—No. ¿Podrías mostrarme cómo hacer los lattes?

Ella se ve un poco ofendida, pero me muestra cómo hacer cada latte del menú. Después me guía por los cafés básicos y por las bebidas frías. Cuando los primeros clientes llegan, me deja tomar los pedidos y manejar el dinero mientras ella mezcla todo.

Me esfuerzo para sonreírle a cada cliente, pero como la mayoría de ellos se dedican a lo que sea que sucede en sus teléfonos inteligentes, no se molestan en levantar la vista hasta que es mediodía.

—Bueno, las cosas probablemente serán lentas por una hora más o menos. —Lita comienza una nueva olla de cafés especiales—. ¿Quieres aprender a hacer batidos?

—Por supuesto.

Saca una caja de bananos de la nevera, y suena la campana sobre las puertas.

—¿Puedes atender a quien quiera que sea? —dice—. Acomodaré todo. Me doy la vuelta y sin levantar la vista, introduzco mi código de acceso en la registradora.

—Starbucks Bistró. ¿Cómo te llamas y qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Ese es el nuevo saludo? —dice una voz profunda—. ¿Cambio recientemente?

—No me pagan lo suficiente para mantener una conversación. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y que es lo que quieres? por favor

—Darien. —Duda—. Darien Chiba. Café Grande con un tiro de avellanas y dos de azúcar.

Escribo "CB" en su taza, antes de darme la vuelta y hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo.

Cuando termino y decido enfrentarlo, estoy completamente sorprendida por lo atractivo que es.

Su camisa negra con cuello en V está abrazando sus abdominals perfectamente cincelados, y sus jeans oscuros están colgando fuera de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo decir es una línea V perfectamente tallada. Su sucio cabello rubio alborotado está más allá e despeinado —como si acabara de rodar de la cama hace unos segundos—. Y sus ojos, sus ojos azules zafiro, están bloqueados en los míos.

—¿Vas a darme mi café? —Sonríe, revelando una serie de profundos hoyuelos—. ¿O es que tampoco te pagan lo suficiente para hacer eso?

—Tres dólares con siete centavos.

Me da su tarjeta de miembro oro, sin romper nunca la mirada conmigo.

Una vez que paso su tarjeta, le entrego su café y él sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo empezaste aquí? —pregunta.

—Gracias por visitar Starbucks. Que tenga un buen día.

Él sonríe aún más amplio y lleva la taza a sus labios.

Estoy tentada de decirle que deje de mirarme o lo sacaré de la tienda, pero parece como que el tipo podría pensar que estaba bromeando. Por otra parte, el gerente dijo que a algunos de los clientes habituales les gusta beber su café antes de salir, para asegurarse de que está correcto, si no, se supone que debemos rehacerlo... con una sonrisa.

Transcurre todo un minuto y él todavía está mirando hacia mí,msaboreando ese mismo pequeño sorbo.

Suspiro.

—¿Hay algo mal con su café, señor?

Él mueve la taza de su boca.

—Está un poco amargo.

—No, no lo está —me burlo—. Lo acabo hacer.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo está. —Me entrega la taza de nuevo—

. ¿Puedes añadir un poco más de azúcar por favor?

—Hay un stand de condimentos en la pared trasera. Puede agregársela usted mismo.

Él levanta la ceja, viéndose como si no pudiera creer que dije eso.

—Sr. Chiba, ¿hay algo malo? —Lita de repente está a mi lado, mirando atrás y adelante entre yo y este idiota.

—No, en absoluto. Le estaba preguntando —dice mientras mira mi

tarjeta de identificación—, a Serena si podía añadir un poco más de azúcar a mi café.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo! —Lita toma la taza y empieza a rehacerlo mientras yo lo miro con silencioso desprecio.

—Ya está. —Ella le entrega la nueva taza con una sonrisa.

Él toma un sorbo y sonríe, guiñándome un ojo.

—Mucho mejor. Muchas Gracias, señoritas. —Mira mi tarjeta de identificación de nuevo antes de salir de la tienda.

—¿Es alguien importante en la ciudad o algo así? —pregunto.

—No lo creo. —Niega—. Sólo sé que su nombre es Darien, que es un habitual aquí en el verano, y…

—Que tiene un palo atascado en el trasero.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Nada.

—Está bien, entonces. —Se encoge de hombros y me empieza a mostrar cómo hacer los batidos—. Presta mucha atención a esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y ¿de verdad no quieres ir a cenar después del trabajo? ¿Estás en tu modo perra todavía?

—No, y no estoy en modo perra —le digo rotundamente y ella ríe.

No puedo evitar notar que está usando un reloj Cartier, un reloj de cuatro mil dólares en su muñeca izquierda, y zapatos negros Chanel. No hay manera de que pueda permitirse cualquiera de ellos trabajando aquí, a menos que sus padres se los estén pagando, y sé que no lo hacen porque nadie en Blythe tiene dinero.

Decido que ambos elementos son de grado "A" y que voy a preguntarle donde puedo conseguirlos.

Pero, cuando se va a su descanso me doy cuenta de su bolso Valentino y sé que es un hecho que es real; yo solía tener ese exactamente.

¿Cómo diablos ella consiguió eso? ¿Y dónde?

Por el resto de mi turno, trato de ser tan cortés como me es posible con los clientes, preguntándome si habrá algún tipo de bono de descuento de empleado de diseñador del que no sé nada.

En el momento en que acaba mi turno, mi espalda y mis pies me duelen de estar de pie todo el día. Para empeorar las cosas, inconscientemente conté mi sueldo por las últimas ocho horas: Sesenta y cuatro dólares. Antes de impuestos.

Esta mierda es para los pájaros...

Al día siguiente, me encuentro cara a cara con un hombre mayor que ha estado haciendo fila por lo menos por diez minutos.

—Ah... —dice—. ¿Qué pasa con ese café con leche de soja?

—Ese tampoco tiene azúcar añadida.

—Hmmm. —Él asiente, todavía aparentemente paralizado por el menu encima de nosotros—. Simplemente no sé... Todo se ve tan bien hoy. Quiero decir, vengo aquí todos los días, pero hay algo acerca de hoy...

—Está bien, señor. —Intento con todas mis fuerzas no poner los ojosen blanco—. ¿Podría dar un paso al lado, por favor? Le ayudaré una vez que haya escogido su mierd… cuando haga su elección.

Él sonríe y amablemente da unos pasos a la derecha, dejando que ayude a los otros quince clientes que han estado esperando detrás de él. Cuando los atendí a todos, me dice que se decidió por una taza de café negro llano.

—¿Estás lista para irte a tu descanso? —Lita me toca en el hombre y me doy cuenta que está usando un reloj Cartier diferente en su muñeca.

Tal vez es traficante de drogas... Me pregunto si necesitaría a una nueva transportadora...

—Estoy más que lista.

—Está bien. Nos vemos en una hora.

Presiono algunos botones en la caja registradora y escucho una voz familiar.

—¿Puedo tener lo mismo que tuve ayer? —Es Darien—. ¿Con la cantidad correcta de azúcar?

—¿Cree que en realidad recuerdo lo que tuvo ayer? —Definitivamente lo hago, pero me niego a admitirlo—. Lita tendrá que hacerlo para usted. Estoy en descanso.

Me alejo con una sonrisa y siento sus ojos mirar cada movimiento mientras me deslizo a la trastienda.

Agarro el brebaje caliente que hice antes —un café con leche de vainilla francesa con canela y chips de chocolate—, y me dirijo hacia el patio, tomando una mesa cerca de la parte posterior.

Salir de descanso siempre es mi parte favorita de tener un trabajo —en especial los trabajos en los que te dan una hora completa—; treinta minutos no es tiempo suficiente para convencerme a mí misma de no renunciar.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento? —Darien da unos pasos delante de mí.

—¿No me oíste decir que estoy en mi descanso? Eso significa que no quiero estar cerca de los clientes.

—Todas las otras mesas están llenas.

Miro atrás y veo que tiene razón.

Como si pensara que ese hecho hace que sea aceptable que sea mi compañía, toma asiento frente a mí.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. —Sopla en su café—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo en Blythe?

Parpadeo.

—¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta?

—No comparto información personal con extraños.

—¿Extraños?

—Sí, es decir, con personas que sólo he visto una o dos veces, o con pendejos a los que les gusta hacer mi vida más difícil por no añadir azúcar a su café.

—¿Normalmente eres tan hiriente?

—¿Normalmente eres tan conversador?

—¿Conversador? —Se inclina hacia adelante y quita el cabello suelto de mi cara—. No soy conversador. Estoy intrigado. —Pasa un dedo por mi mejilla antes de inclinarse hacia atrás—. Muy intrigado.

Silencio.

—Si vas a arruinar mi descanso hablando conmigo... —Trato de pensar en algo porque necesito alejarlo de mí durante unos segundos. Es mucho más sexy de lo que recordaba—. Por lo menos podrías comprarme un brownie.

Él sonríe y se dirige adentro, y me da unos minutos para respirar.

Cualquier persona por la que estoy instantáneamente atraída siempre representa problemas. Siempre.

—Tienes un hermoso nombre, Serena. —Él se sienta de nuevo y me entrega dos brownies.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo entender que el comprarte los brownies no me hace menos extraño?

—Excelente conjetura.

—Hmmm. —Me mira dar pequeñas mordidas—. ¿Te gusta tu trabajo aquí?

—No.

—Eso es bueno. No creo que el servicio al cliente sea para ti.

—¿Perdón?

—A alguien como tú no se le debe permitir trabajar directamente con personas o con ningún organismo que respire. —Está sonriendo, y quiero reír, pero me contengo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Su voz es seria, de repente.

—¿Qué edad quieres que tenga?

—La legal.

—¿Me veo como una menor de edad?

—No, pero siempre es bueno volver a comprobarlo.

—¿Las niñas han sido un problema para ti en el pasado?

Él se ríe.

—Tienes una boca muy inteligente.

—Págame lo suficiente y te mostraré lo que realmente puedo hacer con ella.

Él levanta la ceja.

—¿Perdón?

No me retracto. Esa es una de las viejas líneas de Ikuko —solía utilizarlas para ganarse unos fáciles cuatrocientos dólares—, y muchas veces me pregunté qué pasaría si alguna vez la usaba yo.

—¿Me estás proponiendo que te pague por una mamada?

—¿Eso fue a lo que sonó?

—Así es. —Sonríe—. También parece que estás llena de mierda.

Parpadeo, y luego me echo a reír.

—Fue una broma.

—¿Así que eres una niña?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me levanto.

—Lo que sea. Disfruta de tu café. —Me alejo sin dejar que diga una palabra más.

Sexy como el infierno o no, no necesito una distracción innecesaria, tengo que centrarme en conseguir salir de esta ciudad.

Durante las siguientes semanas, él viene cada día a la misma hora exacta, ordenando el mismo exacto café. Siempre deja que sus dedospermanezcan contra los míos por unos segundos más después de que le entrego la taza, y siempre me hace una pregunta al azar después de que da su sorbo de prueba habitual: "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" "¿Estás teniendo un buen día?" "¿Por qué no has renunciado aún?"

Casi comienzo a emocionarme de verlo todos los días, hasta que deja de venir por completo.

**Continuara…**

**Se volveran a encontrar Darien y Serena? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MARIAH COLE EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA, O HERMOSA FRACASADA, ****PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Está lloviendo otra vez.

Los días de sol brillante y cielo sin nubes que he estado disfrutando en el bistró ya no están aquí. Han sido reemplazados por siniestros cielos grises, vientos salvajes y una lluvia torrencial.

El bistró está cerrado hasta esta tarde-noche, cuando se supone que pasará la tormenta, pero el gerente quiere que me presente de todos modos. Dice que necesita hablar conmigo uno a uno acerca de algún procedimiento de nuevo empleado.

Me toma unos minutos darme cuenta de que todavía no sé su nombre, así que lo busco en línea antes de salir.

Sr. Wes... Sr. Wes... Sr. Wes...

Mientras entro en el estacionamiento, me doy cuenta de que sólo hay un auto aquí: Una camioneta gris.

Estaciono mi auto justo al lado de ella y saco mi teléfono, lista para llamar y preguntar por qué no hay nadie más. Antes de que pueda apretar el botón de llamada, hay un leve golpe en mi ventana y la bajo.

—¿Sí? —Veo al Sr. Wes sosteniendo un poncho sobre su cabeza—. ¿Por qué no hay nadie más aquí?

—¿Puedo sentarme dentro de tu auto?

—Adelante.

Estira la mano dentro de mi auto y hala del botón hacia arriba para desbloquearlo. Luego se desliza en el interior, consiguiendo mojar todo mi asiento. Después de que sube la ventana, se vuelve hacia mí y suspira.

—Voy a tener que dejarte ir, Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Estuve repasando números ayer. Iniciaste con una sesión de quinientos pedidos de café la semana pasada, pero la cuantía de los ingresos no reflejan eso... Hice algunas investigaciones y encontré que estabas dejando que el cuarenta por ciento de los clientes consiguieran su café de forma gratuita.

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?

Él se aclara la garganta, claramente sorprendido por mi lengua.

—También le dijiste a diez clientes diferentes que se los hicieran "malditamente solos" cuando te pidieron rehacer su café. Eso es contra la política de la empresa. Ahora —dice mientras se desplaza en el asiento—, soy muy amigo de tu abuela, así que no le diré acerca de esto si tú no lo haces. Pondré una buena palabra sobre ti en el comedor de beneficencia o algo así y les diré que decidiste irte a la ruta de voluntarios, o…

—Fuera de mi auto. Ahora.

—Serena... —Suspira y coloca su gorda mano sobre la mía—. No es personal, pero si vendes café esperas un buen servicio al cliente por una razón. Necesito a alguien quien lo…

—¿Crees que este es el primer trabajo del que me despiden? —Arranco mi mano de su agarre—. No lo es, así que puedes ahorrarme tu charla de mierda. No es personal —me burlo—, pero podrías haberme dicho esa mierda por teléfono y podría haberme ahorrado mi maldita gasolina. Fuera.

Él sacude la cabeza, susurrando algo que suena como "Oraré por ti" y sale de mi auto.

Cierro los ojos y agarro el volante una vez que cierra la puerta.

Debí haber sabido que esto pasaría. Debí haberlo malditamente sabido...

Doy marcha atrás en mi auto y esquivo las señales del estacionamiento. Pasé sobre varias en las últimas dos semanas —frente a las molestas reuniones de AA—, los invasores análisis de orina, y ese terrible bistro confinado, pero esta mierda pide una recaída.

Necesito alcohol.

Ahora.

A exceso de velocidad, conduzco a una pequeña tienda de licores en las afueras de la ciudad. Compro dos pintas de vodka, un paquete de seis cervezas y un paquete de cigarrillos. Pongo todo en mi bolso y corro a casa, me encierro en mi habitación.

Abro los enormes ventanales y lanzo una de mis piernas por encima del borde, cabalgando entre el alféizar. Ignorando el viento y la lluvia, desenrosco la parte superior del vodka y tomo un largo y dulce trago.

Nunca saldré de aquí...

Tomo trago tras trago hasta que me quema la garganta, hasta que mis pensamientos se vuelven borrosos y el recuerdo que he estado tratando de suprimir toda la semana se abre camino a través de mi mente...

—¿Sere? —Ikuko entra a mi habitación y prende la luz.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?

—Como si de verdad te importara... —murmuro y ruedo sobre mi cama, ocultando las lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que no me importa si vas a la escuela o no. —Acaricia mi hombro—. Me importa cuando te pierdes el concurso de escritura del que me has estado diciendo desde hace meses, cuando el profesor me llama y me dice que no te presentaste para entregar tu trabajo... ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Estoy en silencio. Ese trabajo es la última cosa en mi mente, y si de alguna manera pudiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese momento, nada me haría más feliz.

—Sere... Háblame... —presiona.

Sacudo la cabeza y siento que tira de mi brazo girando sobre mí. Cuando la estoy mirando, la siento limpiar mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

Ella mira mis ojos y sé que sabe lo que está mal. Puedo ver el momento exacto en que se registra en su mente.

—Dame un segundo, Sere. —Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Regresa segundos después con una botella de alcohol, dos vasos y un paquete medio usado de Marlboro.

Me insta a sentarme y me sirve un vaso.

—Dime qué pasó...

—¿Sabes que dijiste que mi primera vez sería lento y apasionado?

Ella asiente y me sirve una copa de nuevo.

—No fue así para mí...

—¿Le dijiste que se detuviera?

Niego.

—Quería hacerlo... Dos citas era tiempo suficiente para hacerlo esperar,

¿no?

—Así es.

—Me siento como si estuviera sola... —Imágenes de él, mi primer novio

Alan, recostándome contra las gradas después de que el juego forzara a las lágrimas a caer de mis ojos—. Fue muy duro y um... Dijo el nombre de su ex novia cuando se vino... Dijo su nombre dos veces.

—Oh, Sere...

Siento que me da palmaditas en la espalda, la oigo decir:

—Eso apesta, pero no deberías estar llorando por eso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y tirando de mí misma lejos de ella, dejé que más lágrimas cayeran.

—Dijiste que se sentiría bien, Ikuko. No lo hizo. En realidad no lo hiz

—La primera vez en realidad nunca se siente bien, Sere. Es más por las emociones... El sexo se pone mejor a medida que lo practicas... Tu próxima vez, probablemente será mejor. ¿No dijiste que era simplemente un besador aceptable?

Asiento.

—Bueno, esa es la mitad del problema. —Me detiene y sale al balcón de mi habitación—. Hay una alta correlación…

—¿Correlación? Esa es una palabra de cuatro sílabas para ti. Estoy impresionada.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—La próxima vez asegúrate de que el tipo que elijas sea un besador como para sacudir-el-trasero. Será mejor, confía en mí. Mientras tanto... —Se inclina cerca y me frota los ojos hasta que están secos. Luego saca un tubo de rímel de su bolsillo y aplica una nueva capa en mis pestañas—. Esto debería hacer que te sientas mejor. ¿Qué te parece si nos terminamos la botella juntas?

Tomo un último trago de la botella y me muevo fuera de la cornisa. Mi camisa está húmeda y se aferra a mi pecho, pero no me podría importer menos en estos momentos.

Tengo que adormecer esta frustración.

Sólo en caso de que mis abuelos vengan arriba para ver cómo estoy, escondo las pruebas de mi consumo de alcohol y meto los cigarrillos sin abrir en el cajón de mi escritorio. Me estrello en mi cama y jalo una manta sobre mi cuerpo, cayendo lentamente en un estado conocido de negritud.

¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!

La alarma de mi teléfono me saca de un tirón de mi sueño.

Lo apago y miro la hora: Nueve en punto.

La cena probablemente se terminó hace mucho, pero ruedo fuera de la cama y hago mi camino hacia la planta baja de todos modos.

Sorprendentemente, mis abuelos no están descansando delante de la televisión o sentados en la mesa hablando.

No hay rastro de ellos en ningún lugar.

En el refrigerador dejaron una nota:

¡Serena! ¡Felicitaciones por mantener tu trabajo en Starbucks por más de dos semanas! ¡Esperamos que lo conserves por varios más! Estaremos en el viaje de pesca de la iglesia hasta el día de mañana, así que llámanos si necesitas algo.

Dos platos de cena están envueltos y listos en la nevera para ti.

¡Da las gracias por ellos primero!

Con amor,

Artemis y Luna

Sacudo mi cabeza ante la nota y desenvuelvo una de las cenas de pollo, agarrando el periódico de hoy de la encimera.

Tengo que empezar mi búsqueda de empleo una vez más, por lo que bien podría empezar ahora.

Antes de que pueda tomar un bocado de comida, mi teléfono vibra. Un texto.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sigo leyendo los anuncios de empleo. Son mucho más delgados que de costumbre, y ya hice solicitud en la mayoría de esos lugares durante los meses pasados.

Molesta, arrugo el periódico y lo tiro al suelo, pienso en una manera en que pueda atravesar esta noche sin golpearme la cabeza contra la pared.

Tengo alcohol por supuesto, pero no quiero empujar más mi suerte. Mi oficial de libertad condicional no se ha aparecido en una semana, y ya tengo que hacer una limpieza para deshacerme de lo que me bebí hace horas.

Probablemente se aparecerá este fin de semana...

Tengo cigarrillos, pero realmente estoy tratando de dejar de fumar, los infomerciales nocturnos han estado trabajando su encanto en mí de manera misteriosa.

Tengo un par de botellas de una bebida depurativa intensa pero…

¿Hay hierba en Blythe?

Abriendo la pantalla de mi teléfono, hago clic en el texto de Lita y guardo su número antes de llamar.

—¿Hola? —contesta después de tres timbres.

—Hola. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—¿Para mi perra ex compañera de trabajo? —Hay una sonrisa en su voz—. Siempre. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde puedo conseguir algo de hierba por aquí?

—¿Qué? —Ella se echa a reír y suena como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Oh dios, Serena... Tú sólo... ¡Eres una verdadera pieza de trabajo!

—¿Hay hierba o no?

—¿Están tus abuelos en casa?

—No.

—Llegaré en quince. —Cuelga.

Voy corriendo escaleras arriba y saco mi paquete oculto de cigarillos del cajón inferior. Poco a poco los corto en pedazos en la basura para evitar oler a humo después. Considero verter el resto de mi vodka por el desagüe,pero no puedo cortar completamente el alcohol.

Ni siquiera lo intentaré.

Fuera de la ventana, veo las luces delanteras venir por el camino y supongo que es Lita. Arrugo cosas de papel en la parte superior de mis recortes de cigarros y agarro mi encendedor antes de salir.

Lita estaciona su auto detrás del mío y no sale. En cambio, toca la bocina y mueva la mano en su ventana, haciendo un gesto para que entre.

No lo hago.

Me acerco a la ventana.

—Dame un minuto. Tengo veinte en mi auto, pero sólo necesito una bolsa de un centavo. ¿Tienes cambio?

—Lo tengo. Entra.

Me quedo helada. Antes, cuando fumaba hierba con Ikuko, siempre hacía hincapié en dos cosas:

1) cuando contemples la vida, siempre fuma sola.

2) Cuándo quieras fumar sola, fuma sola.

—No... —Niego—. Está bien. Yo sólo…

—Entra en el maldito auto, Serena. —Pone los ojos en blanco.

Suspiro y me meto, y antes de que pueda sujetar el cinturón de seguridad, ella arranca a toda velocidad en la noche.

La canción "99 Problemas" de Jay Z sale a todo volumen por sus altavoces, y dos nuevas pulseras de Tiffany & Co. se mueven en su muñeca.

Después de lo que se siente como una eternidad, se detiene en un campo desierto donde un cartel abandonado y una torre de agua lateral se ven al lado del otro. Toma una pequeña caja de la consola central y me dice que me una a ella en el capó.

—Aquí —dice mientras me entrega un paquete triple de puros de manzana dulce—. Vierte ésos para mí mientras yo muelo las semillas.

Nos sentamos en silencio —dejando que los mosquitos piquen nuestra piel—, concentrándonos en tareas separadas.

Cuando termina, uniformemente desembolsa la hierba en cada papel vacío y lo rueda, lamiendo los extremos para asegurarse de que estén apretados.

Saca un encendedor de su bolsillo y quema el final de uno, dando una larga calada antes de pasármelo a mí.

—¿El Sr. Wes al menos te despidió en persona?

—¿Qué más da? Ser despedida es ser despedida. El toque personal no significa que sea mejor.

—Nunca he sido despedida, así que no lo sé.

—Qué suerte para ti... —Inhalo el humo hasta que quema mi pecho, y luego formo una "O" con los labios, soplando anillos blancos en toda la noche—. Encontraré algo más.

—Hmmm. —Saca una servilleta doblada del bolsillo y me la da—. Esto es de tu amigo.

—¿De mi amigo? —Abro la servilleta y leo la nota:

—Echo de menos tu pésimo servicio y tu café amargo. Darien. No quiero ser un extraño. 555-0965.

Reprimo una sonrisa y pongo su nota en el bolsillo.

Lita y yo continuamos pasándonos el cigarrillo atrás y adelante hastavque es tan pequeño que quema los dedos. Entonces enciende el otro.

—Hay otro lugar para trabajar —susurra—. Creo que serías un buen ajuste allí.

—¿Ese otro lugar te permite tener ropa de diseñador?

Ella sonríe y se inclina hacia atrás en el capó.

—Lo hace. ¿Te interesa?

—Ya tengo un caso legal encima de mi cabeza, así que si es ilegal no, gracias.

—Los Clubes para caballeros no son ilegales.

—¿Te refieres a clubes de striptease?

—Más o menos... —Me entrega una tarjeta negra de negocios—. Hago un promedio de al menos cuatrocientos dólares la noche, pero en algunas noches, mucho más.

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta. Sólo hay dos palabras: "The Phoenix" y un número.

Sin dirección. No hay más detalles. Nada.

—Sólo desnudarte, ¿verdad?

—Si eso es todo lo que haces, sí. —Su voz es baja—. Eso es todo lo que hago, pero depende de la persona. El dinero que gano por mantenerlo sencillo es más que suficiente.

Suspiro y volteo la tarjeta en mis manos.

Cuatrocientos dólares la noche por lo menos durante cinco noches a la semana son fáciles dos mil dólares. Si hago eso, para el verano tendría más que suficiente para dejar la ciudad atrás y saltar de ciudad.

—Espera el tratamiento de frialdad cuando empieces. —Lita interrumpe mis pensamientos—. Si optas por trabajar allí, quiero decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Desnudarte no es como un trabajo normal por hora, es extremadamente competitivo. Tú y yo somos amigas y todo, pero…

—¿Somos amigas?

—No estaría compartiendo mi hierba contigo si no lo fuéramos. —Toma el cigarro de mí—. De todos modos, cada semana hay alguna nueva chica de ojos saltones que se pone a prueba para el club, una chica que piensa que sólo porque es hermosa todas vamos a inclinarnos a sus pies y que hará más dinero. Nunca ocurre.

—No pienso de esa manera.

—¡Ja! —Se ríe—. Probablemente nunca has tenido que rogar por atención un día de tu vida.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Claro, no lo es. La gente guapa siempre lo tiene fácil. No tienen necesidad de mentir.

Me doy la vuelta en el capó y la miro. Ella es muy atractiva: cabello rubio, ojos azul brillante, nariz pequeña de botón y pómulos altos, así que estoy confundida en cuanto a por qué no piensa que es hermosa.

Ikuko sin duda la consideraría como un nueve y medio de diez.

Agarrando el contundente cigarrillo de ella, tomo una corta calada y me doy cuenta que no he preguntado ninguno de los detalles del llamado club.

—¿Dónde está este lugar?

—No puedo decirte eso.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo decirte eso —repite—. Tendrás que llamar y preguntarlo por ti misma.

—Está bien... ¿Me puedes decir algo al respecto?

—Pues nop.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro el reloj. Buscaré más tarde en google el lugar.

—Eras un idiota en la secundaria —dice, suspirando—. ¿Sabías eso?

—Solo estuve allí por unos meses del último año. ¿Estabas en mi clase?

—Tonta —se burla—. Todo el mundo se sentía mal por ti, porque oímos acerca de tu mamá, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué?

—También pensábamos… Bueno, pensábamos que eras la reina de las brujas.

Sonrío. Quiero decirle que "Reina Bruja" era mi verdadero apodo en mi antigua secundaria, pero no lo hago.

Ella me mira y se ríe.

—Por supuesto que piensas que es gracioso. Recuerdo haberte preguntado si necesitabas ayuda con cualquier cosa en tu tercer día.

¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

—No. ¿Qué?

—Dijiste: "Fuera de mi cara". Fue invaluable.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Si yo acabara de perder a mi madre, estoy segura de que no me gustaría que alguna rarita con flequillo desigual colgara a mi alrededor.

—Probablemente no. —Me recuesto contra el capó y hago más ceros.

Cuando el último cigarrillo se acaba y las dos estamos cansadas de mirar el cielo sin estrellas, ella se da la vuelta para mirarme.

—¿Tú y tu madre eran cercanas, Serena?

—Pensaba que lo éramos. —La última carta de Lea flashea a través de mi mente—. Pero últimamente no estoy tan segura.

—Te entiendo. Mi mamá murió ayer y todavía no puedo entendernuestra relación.

—¿Murió ayer? —Me incorporo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo,

entonces? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?

—Pensé que alguien tan jodida como yo sería mucho mejor compañía...

—Yo no estoy jodida.

Ella se encoge de hombros y mira otra vez hacia el cielo.

—Sí, eres la persona más recuperada que conozco.

**Continuara….**

**Oh! Dios pués Sere va de mal en peor! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MARIAH COLE EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA, O HERMOSA FRACASADA, ****PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Una búsqueda en Google de "The Phoenix in Alabama" me llevó a una disposición aleatoria de imágenes de avistamientos de aves, y a un restaurante que estaba a dos mil kilómetros. Añado "club de caballeros" y "club de striptease" a la palabras clave, pero no aparece nunca nada sobre el club.

Aún más extraño, cuando hice una simple búsqueda de todos los clubes desnudistas en el estado, no hubo mención de The Phoenix. En ningún lugar.

Algo es más que sospechoso acerca de ese lugar, y, sinceramente, no estoy segura de si quiero saber lo que es.

Nunca pensé menos de Ikuko por lo que hizo para mantenernos, y sabía que si alguna vez necesitaba hacerlo, lo haría, pero por la vaguedad de Sara, ya sé que The Phoenix es más que un club de striptease.

Dijo que lo único que hace es desnudarse, así que quizás yo pueda hacer lo mismo... Espera, ¿Realmente estoy considerando esto?

—¿Te importaría unirte a la conversación de hoy, Serena? —La molesta voz de Tim se estrella en mis pensamientos, y de repente me acuerdo que tengo más de dos meses de rehabilitación por jugar.

—En realidad no.

—Oh, vamos —presiona—. Cuéntanos algo personal sobre ti. Puede ser algo tan simple como tu cosa favorita para hacer en casa o el país que te gustaría visitar algún día.

Parpadeo.

—¿Podrías al menos intentarlo? —suplica con sus ojos.

Yo no digo nada.

Me presenté temprano hoy y les di de beber a las cientos de plantas en el patio. Trapeé el edificio de arriba a abajo y acomodé la habitación. Eso es todo lo que estoy obligada a hacer.

Los documentos de la corte en realidad no decían nada de malditamente "Participar" en estas discusiones y no lo haré. Nunca.

—Está bien... —suspira y empieza a hablar con el hombre a mi izquierda, y me deja sola para pensar en The Phoenix de nuevo.

Después de que la sesión termina y de que termino mis tareas, conduzco a un abandonado campo de fútbol. Está a tres cuadras abajo.

Saco la tarjeta de negocios negra y tomo una respiración profunda antes de marcar el número.

—The Phoenix. —Una voz profunda responde después de un solo timbre.

—Sí, yo estaba… —No me atrevo—. Me preguntaba si podría darme algunas indicaciones para llegar al club.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De Blythe. Calle Folsom.

Se queda en silencio durante varios segundos.

—¿Eres una patrona potencial?

—No.

—¿Eres miembro de una despedida de soltero esta noche?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué necesitas la dirección? —Su tono es frío y sé que está a unos segundos de colgarme en la cara.

—Estoy buscando trabajo —escupo y se queda de nuevo en silencio.

—¿Edad?

—¿Qué?

—Tu edad.

—Veintiuno.

—¿Altura?

—Un metro setenta.

—¿Color de cabello?

—Rubio.

—¿Estás disponible para venir en este momento?

Miro la aguja del combustible en mi tablero de instrumentos. Vacía.

—Sí.

—Bien. Estamos a ciento veinte kilómetros de Blythe. Tienes hora y media. —Me da la dirección y cuelga sin decir nada más.

Llego debajo de mi asiento y saco mis veinte dólares de emergencia — el único dinero que me queda—, y hago una nota mental para recoger mi último cheque del Starbucks después.

Sabiendo que sólo hay tres gasolineras en Blythe, me dirijo a la más barata y me estaciono para ir a la bomba. Igual que en Nueva Jersey, las bombas de gasolina no son de autoservicio, así que tengo que esperar a que un asistente salga de la tienda y lo haga por mí.

Nadie viene.

Pasan tres minutos.

Todavía nadie.

Hago sonar mi bocina tan duro como puedo, y luego veo en el retrovisor a un hombre sin camisa, caminando hacia mi auto. En vez de venir a la ventana primero y tomar mi dinero, parece abrir el tanque y coloca la bomba en su interior.

Molesta, bajo mi ventana y saco la cabeza.

—Sólo pagaré diez dólares así que por favor no pienses que me estás haciendo algún favor.

Él mira hacia arriba y empuja lentamente sus cabellos de su cara, dejando al descubierto un par de profundos ojos azules. Darien.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?

Si no fuera por el hecho de que tengo un lugar en el cual estar, o el hecho de que juré no tener sexo con nadie en Blythe, estaría saliendo de mi auto y tratando de seducirlo como la mierda.

A plena luz del día.

Él da un paso más cerca de mi ventana con una ceja levantada y me sonríe.

—Necesitas conseguir que arreglen tus frenos.

—Necesitas terminar de bombear mi gasolina. —Le doy el dinero—. Nunca pensé que serías empleado de una estación de gas.

—No lo soy —dice—. Estoy ayudando a un amigo de mi ciudad natal. Y no tienes que pagar por la gasolina, va por la casa.

Echo un vistazo a su pecho sudoroso por un segundo y miro sus ojos de nuevo.

—Es posible que desees reconsiderar eso. Necesito diez de cambio.

Él me da otra sonrisa —digna de desmayo— y suavemente empuja mi mano.

—Extrañé no verte en el Starbucks ayer. —Se inclina hacia abajo, acercando su rostro a la altura del mío, mostrando sus labios carnosos y definidos. Aprieta su mano contra mi cara y suavemente pasa su pulgar contra mi mejilla—. Fui tres veces distintas... ¿Renunciaste o se pusieron inteligentes y te despidieron?

—Me despidieron.

—Impresionante. ¿Tu amiga te dio mi nota?

—Lo hizo.

—¿Sabes leer?

—Tu letra era demasiado terrible.

Él sonríe y mueve su rostro aún más cerca —tan cerca que está cerca de mi boca con su boca.

—¿Voy a tener que perseguirte, Serena? ―Subraya cada sílaba de mi nombre—. Lo haré.

No puedo pensar en nada sarcástico para disparar contra él, porque por alguna razón, mi corazón se acelera y estoy bastante segura de que acaba de hacer que me mojara.

—Estoy deseando hacerlo —dice mientras se aleja.

Golpea la boquilla de gas del borde de mi tanque cuando lo saca, y luego acaricia la parte posterior de mi baúl señalando para que parta.

No me atrevo a acelerar, pero miro por el espejo retrovisor para dar una última mirada hacia él, viéndolo sonreír mientras desliza sus cabellos sobre su cara de nuevo.

Maldición...

Acelero hacia las callejuelas de Blythe y sigo las instrucciones que garabateé en la parte posterior de un recibo.

Enciendo la radio, gimo mientras el sonido de las explosiones de la música country atraviesa mis altavoces. Todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a ese gangoso canto tirolés y dudo que alguna vez lo haga.

Mientras cruzo por los carriles abiertos, me doy cuenta de que no hay mucho para ver a mi izquierda o a mi derecha excepto campos yermos y una pequeña casa de madera aquí o allá. Más adelante veo lo que parece ser una manada de vacas pastando en la hierba, una de ellas levanta la cabeza y muge cuando me acerco.

Toco la bocina y le enseño mi dedo medio.

Satisfecha de que le mostré quién es el jefe, apago la radio y decido escuchar el sonido de mis neumáticos contra la calle por el resto del viaje. Incluso eso suena mejor que la música country.

Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde, me encuentro afuera de un colosal edificio negro. Está escondido detrás de un diente de árboles y de un muro de ladrillo al azar con hiedra trepadora.

No hay señales en el exterior que digan algo acerca de que es The Phoenix, pero tiene que serlo.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de estacionar mi auto enfrente y no en un estacionamiento, porque no veo uno, un hombre con traje gris sale del edificio.

Mira a mi auto con confusión, entonces se acerca a mi ventana.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

—Estoy aquí para una entrevista.

—¿Para una entrevista? —Levanta la ceja—. No estamos contratando.

—¿Perdón?

—Si está buscando trabajo, hay un restaurante en la calle y a la izquierda. Trate con ellos.

Tomo una respiración y trato de mantener la calma.

—Estoy aquí para una maldita entrevista y no me iré sin una. Hablé con alguien por teléfono hace poco más de una hora, así que sugiero que o bien: A) Se ponga en la misma página que él, o B) Vaya por alguien que sepa de qué mierda está hablando porque me sentaré aquí todo el día si tengo que hacerlo.

Él parpadea.

—¿Eres el valet o sólo debo dejar mi auto aquí? —Apago el motor—. No recibirás propina.

Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su cara y saca un teléfono de su bolsillo.

—¿Sr. Blackmoon? Sí... ¿Tiene una entrevista programada para hoy? ¿La tiene? Bueno, ella está en el frente. —Hace una pausa y da unos pasos hacia atrás—. Verdes. Sus ojos son de color verde oscuro... Sí... No... Sí lo es... lo haré. —Y termina la llamada y me abre la puerta—. Deja las llaves en el auto. Te acompañaré al interior.

Tras él, me doy cuenta de que el interior parece más el caro vestibule de un hotel que un club de striptease.

De hecho, me recuerda a uno de los hoteles donde Ikuko conocía a sus pretendientes.

Las paredes son de un gris oscuro liso, los pisos son de madera dura, y las obras de arte que cuelgan alto están enmarcadas en cristal.

Hay algunas tumbonas y sofás esparcidos por la habitación, pero parece como si nunca se hubieran utilizado.

—¿Señorita? —El hombre se aclara la garganta, y me hace gestos para que me mantenga siguiéndolo.

Me lleva por un largo pasillo, donde puedo escuchar los débiles latidos de música procedente de lo que parece ser un nivel más bajo, y luego llama a una puerta.

—Hazla pasar. —La voz al otro lado de las puertas responde.

El hombre abre la puerta y se mueve para que pase, entonces cierra de golpe detrás de mí.

Doy un paso hacia adelante y miro alrededor de la oficina, ignorando al opulento el hombre que está sentado detrás del escritorio.

—¿Tú eres la chica del teléfono? —El hombre está de repente de pie frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos.

Tiene cerca de treinta años, bellos ojos marrones, cabello rubio perfectamente recortado y leves líneas de sonrisa, pero no me siento atraída por él.

—Sí, esa soy yo.

Me mira de arriba abajo. Luego me rodea, sonriendo.

—Soy el Sr. Blackmoon, pero me puedes llamar Rubeus. Toma asiento en el escritorio.

Camino hacia la silla y me siento, mirando mientras él ajusta una pintura de la pared antes de sentarse frente a mí.

Me mira por un momento —tocándose la barbilla—, sin decir nada.

Mete la mano en una pequeña caja de madera y saca dos cigarros gruesos, suspira.

—¿Fumas?

—Estoy tratando de dejar de fumar.

—Me parece bien. —Asiente y saca uno de la caja—. Estoy seguro de que sabe qué tipo de negocio es este, así que me ahorraré la mierda introductoria e iré directo al grano: Si decido contratarla después de su audición, espero que pueda darme un ciento diez por ciento todos los días. No me importa por qué está aquí y me importa un comino la que sea su sollozante historia que ha estado contando por años en línea. Esto es un negocio y mis clientes quieren ver a mujeres que realmente disfrutan de lo que están haciendo. Si es del tipo que va a llorar todas las noches porque se avergüenza de bailar, lárguese de mi oficina en este momento.

No me muevo. Me quedo quieta y lo veo encender su cigarro.

—Hay varias reglas que tendrá que aprender, pero llegaremos a esas en un minuto. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta para mí?

—¿Por qué el club está oculto?

—¿Oculto? —Frunce el ceño—. Creo que aislado es la palabra que está buscando, porque la gente sabe que existe el club. Nos mudamos el año pasado y simplemente cambiamos el nombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuán inquisitiva. Necesitábamos más espacio, y queríamos dar un paso con las cosas a un nivel superior. —Sopla una voluta de humo por el aire. Él está siendo muy vago y, por una vez en mi vida, realmente quiero los detalles.

Como si se pudiera captar en mi vacilación, se inclina.

—Puede salir de esta habitación en cualquier momento. Lo último que necesito es una mujer que no esté segura de sí misma. Las inseguridades no son bienvenidas en The Phoenix. Nunca.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más antes de empezar la parte oficial de la entrevista?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Está bien. —Se inclina hacia atrás y deja su cigarro abajo, dejando que el humo se despliegue en lentas espirales—. Muéstreme sus senos.

—¿Qué?

—Muéstreme. Sus. Senos.

Me estoy sonrojando. Puedo sentirlo.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Ahora. —Mira a mi pecho—. ¿Cree que voy a dejar que suba al escenario o baile para mis clientes sin saber si tiene algo digno de ver? Quítese la camisa.

Trago y muevo mis manos para desabrocharme la blusa. Una vez que alcanzo el último botón, deslizo mi mano alrededor de mi espalda y desabrocho mi sujetador, dejando que mis pechos C caigan libres. Me muevo en mi asiento y miro sus ojos, dándome cuenta de que me mira como si fuera incapaz de apartarse.

—Levántese y póngase cerca de la biblioteca ―manda.

Hago lo que dice y mantengo los ojos fijos en los suyos.

—Sus pantalones... —Su voz es ronca—. Quíteselos.

Me desabrocho mis jeans, consciente de que está viendo cada movimiento que hago. Me tomo mi tiempo desabrochando la bragueta, y empujo los pantalones al suelo. Ahora estoy usando nada más que un collar de corazón y una tanga negra de encaje.

Él se levanta y se acerca a mí, rodeándome lentamente. Suspira y suavemente me toca, arrastrando sus dedos contra el tatuaje que está grabado en mi hombro izquierdo.

—Vas a tener que cubrir ese —susurra, y luego frota el otro tatuaje que está en la parte posterior de mi cuello—. Éste también...

Asiento y pasa los dedos por mi cabello por detrás.

—No contrato chicas nerviosas, Serena...

Me pongo rígida. Nunca le dije mi nombre. Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y preguntarle cómo lo sabe, pero él envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me mantiene quieta.

—Checamos tus placas al segundo que entraste en el estacionamiento.

—Una de sus manos se encuentra todavía en mi cabello—. Nada de lo que sucede aquí se menciona fuera de estas paredes. ¿Entiendes?

Asiento, pero él me da vuelta.

—Necesito que me lo digas.

—Entiendo.

—Bien. Ponte la ropa de nuevo. —Se aclara la garganta y me mira de nuevo.

Cuando me he re-abotono la camisa, él levanta mi barbilla y mira mis ojos.

—¿Sabes bailar?

—Sí —miento.

—¿En tacones de aguja de quince centímetros?

—Sí.

—Bien. Te daré dos semanas a la sombra de tus compañeras de trabajo para que te entrenen y luego te haré la audición. Después de eso estarás por tu propia cuenta. Las tres primeras reglas son simples. Regla número uno: No follarás con los clientes. Regla número dos: No follarás con los clientes. Regla número tres…

—¿No follar con los clientes?

—No. Si decides romper las reglas uno y dos, no me haré responsable.

¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—¿Cómo te gustaría que te llame?

—¿Qué quieres decir con llamarme?

Él sonríe.

—Aquí nadie usa un nombre real. Mientras que la mayoría de mis clientes son hombres de negocios y ejecutivos de alto nivel que vuelan desde ciudades más grandes, captamos algunos extraños aquí o allí y no necesitamos que nadie sepa quién eres realmente. Si te ofrezco este trabajo, y decides tomarlo, el día que traigas tu licencia y tarjeta de seguro social será la única vez que tu nombre real será bienvenido aquí.

—¿Eso significa que estoy contratada temporalmente?

—No —dice tajante—. Eso significa que es hora de que te lleve a un viaje.

Él desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me lleva por otro pasillo y a través de una pequeña puerta de metal. Detrás de esa puerta hay dos cortos tramos de escalones y el sonido de música estruendosa está volviéndose cada vez más fuerte.

A medida que nos acercamos a una cortina de terciopelo, puedo oler el débil humo de cigarrillo. Y sudor.

—Quédate cerca —me ordena mientras la abre y me empuja a un cuarto oscuro —. Quiero que te vayas al segundo en que algo de esto se vuelva incómodo.

Mis ojos tardan varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y a la neblina, pero cuando lo hacen, tengo literalmente que pellizcarme para asegurarme de que no estoy alucinando.

Hay cinco grandes tubos en la sala, cada uno rodeado por su propia plataforma circular.

El que está en el centro se encuentra un poco más alto que el resto y s sin duda el principal atractivo, pero todos cuentan con el mismo premio bonito: una mujer medio desnuda vestida con sólo ropa interior de encaje, que gira alrededor con confianza.

—Volveremos a las cosas normales... —Rubeus me muestra un pasillo poco iluminado. Hay puertas en cada lado, y sus ventanas están tintadas.

A pesar de la intimidad, estoy bastante segura de que hay gemidos

procedentes del otro lado de esas puertas.

Y no del tipo falso.

—Cumplimos fantasías aquí —dice él con calma—. ¿Un hombre se divorcia de su mujer y quiere revivir sus días de gloria? Bien. ¿Alguien quiere ser golpeado y atado? Hecho. ¿Y si algunas de mis chicas opta por romper las reglas una y dos para ganar el triple de lo que iban a hacer en el escenario?

No dice nada más.

Simplemente me lleva de nuevo a la sala principal, donde un nuevo grupo de chicas han tomado sus lugares en los tubos.

Había pensado que venir a un club de striptease en el día significaría que el lugar estaría vacío, pero no lo está. Lejos de ello.

Hay varios hombres —todos vestidos con trajes de diseñador—, sentados en la base de los escenarios. Están llenando las cabinas de lujo que recubren la pared del fondo, y veo a un par de ellos saliendo de lo que parece ser un salón privado.

—Hola, Rubeus. —Una mujer se pone delante de nosotros y extiende una bandeja de vasos de chupito—. ¿Tu nueva amiga está disfrutando del espectáculo? ¿Necesita un trago? —sonríe, y me doy cuenta de que no lleva puesto nada excepto una tanga blanca y medias a juego.

No le respondo. Dejo que mis ojos sigan vagando por la habitación, mirando como las mujeres retorcían sus cuerpos en torno a los tubos con gracia, mientras hacen que los hombres se retuerzan y pierdan el control sobre lo que pueden hacer.

Un hombre que está sentado delante de la barra central de repente se levanta y se acerca a ella. Llega a su bolsillo de la parte de adelante y saca su billetera.

La bailarina envuelve sus piernas alrededor del tubo e inclina la parte superior del cuerpo hacia atrás de modo que él está de pie justo encima de su cara.

Mi visión no es la mejor, pero estoy bastante segura de que él inserta dos billetes de cien dólares en su boca.

Mientras que aún cuelga del poste, ella extiende sus brazos y lo toca, pasando sus manos contra la gran carpa que se forma en sus pantalones.

—Tú los puede tocar, pero ellos no te pueden tocar a ti. —La mujer de los chupitos sigue mi mirada, y luego susurra en mi oído—. A menos que lo quieras pero es... más dinero si lo haces.

Trago y miro hacia otro lado, dejando que mis ojos se asienten en un par de puertas a mi derecha. Una mujer medio desnuda y uno de traje están tropezando a través de ellas, y él está definitivamente tocándola, besándola.

Sé que ella hará algo más que bailar para él detrás de esas paredes.

Quiero hacerle a Rubeus una serie de preguntas, la principal es

"¿Cómo demonios es legal todo esto?" pero no quiero que piense que quiero echarme para atrás.

Después vemos a una mujer que desciende de un tubo en un movimiento sin esfuerzo, él me muestra a la barra que se extiende contra toda la pared del fondo.

Detrás de él, las mujeres visten con brillantes brasiers dorados y negros que podrían revelar todo con un ligero tirón. De pie detrás de ellas hay una enorme pared de estantes de cristal iluminados que tienen todas las marcas y sabores de alcohol.

Mi boca se hace agua de mirarlos. Ha pasado un largo tiempo y me imagino que un trago no me hará daño. Puedo fácilmente conducir a casa después de sólo uno.

—Sacamos el registro de tu placa de matrícula también. —Rubeus me entrega una botella de agua.

—Estarás expulsada del bar. Tengo mis propios problemas legales.

Suspiro.

—Si alguna de las cámaras —dice mientras apunta a las orbes negros que cuelgan del techo—, o cualquiera de mis guardias de seguridad te capta siquiera mirando una copa, te entregaré al estado personalmente. ¿Está claro?

—Claro. —Desenrosco la botella y sorbo tanto de ella como puedo.

Él mira su reloj y rápidamente me muestra la cabina del DJ, la pista de habitaciones privadas, y las privadas "despedidas de soltero" que cuentan con sus propios tubos. Dice mucho más acerca de The Phoenix mientras me lleva al piso de arriba, pero sólo alcanzo partes y piezas.

He estado en un par de clubs de striptease antes con Ikuko y en otro con Parker en la universidad, pero The Phoenix no es un club de striptease.

No sé qué diablos es.

Mi auto está donde la dejé afuera, y cuando un Jaguar negro tira de repente detrás de él me siento avergonzada y fuera de lugar.

—Para referencia futura —dice mientras abre la puerta de mi auto—, el estacionamiento de empleados está directamente adelante y por esa puerta negra.

Asiento y me deslizo dentro, girando la llave en el encendido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?

—Viernes. Cinco de la tarde. —Da un paso lejos.

Me marcho, completamente aturdida por todo lo que vi. No pienso en los aburridos campos o en las estúpidas vacas que bloquean mi camino de regreso a casa. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en The Phoenix y en si debiera o no considerarlo.

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo Con otro capi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MARIAH COLE EL LIBRO SE TITULA UNA HERMOSA NADA, O HERMOSA FRACASADA, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL FIC ES RATED M, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE LEMON. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Tres días. Tres días para pensar en The Phoenix y estoy sentada en una librería soñando cosas que nunca se harán realidad.

Cada mañana, durante los últimos seis meses, he estado viniendo aquí tan pronto como las puertas se abren.

Tomo mi asiento cerca de las ventanas en la parte de atrás, abro mi laptop, y dejo que las palabras de mi última historia fluyan libremente. Cada vez que vengo aquí, me digo a mí misma que esta historia es la historia, la que tendrá a los Editores de Nueva York llamando a mi teléfono y rogándome firmar con ellos, aunque sé que nunca sucederá.

—¿Sigues trabajando en tu libro? —Un barista de café me pone algo en la mesa.

—Sí.

—¿Estás en descanso por el almuerzo del trabajo? Nunca te veo aquí a estas horas de la tarde.

—No tengo trabajo ahora. Estoy desempleada.

—Oh... —Se pasa la mano por el cabello—. Sabes, estamos contratando. El gerente es muy indulgente y probablemente te dejaría trabajar en tu libro durante los días lentos, especialmente si trabajas en la sección de libros.

Sonrío, pensando que tal vez este es el lugar donde debería estar trabajando, no en un pequeño y sudoroso club lleno de humo de striptease.

—Hay buenos beneficios también —dice, tomando asiento—. Tienes dos libros gratis al mes, café gratis durante tu turno, y tienes que leer muchos de los libros antes de que salgan al mercado.

—¿Es de tiempo completo?

Él asiente.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

—¿Cuánto pagan? Si no te importa que pregunte.

—Por supuesto que no. —Sonríe y cruza los brazos—. Es un muy buen pago por hora. Son cincuenta y ocho.

¿Acaba de decir cincuenta y ocho? ¡¿Cómo ocho dólares con cincuenta centavos por hora?!

—¿Qué piensas? —Sonríe—. Suena bien, ¿verdad?

Bien... Ahí va mi necesidad de "pensar" en trabajar en The Phoenix.

—Sí, suena increíble. Tomaré una solicitud en mi camino hacia afuera.

Él se ve muy contento cuando se pone de pie, mientras mira por encima del hombro y sonríe mientras camina alejándose.

Cierro mi portátil y saco mi libreta, escribiendo un par de cosas que tengo que abordar: ¿Cómo en el infierno esconderé The Phoenix de Luna y Artemis en el largo plazo? ¿Esa mierda vale la pena? ¿Realmente esperan que pueda aprender a desnudarme en dos semanas? ¿Por qué mentí en cuanto a saber cómo bailar? Sólo tomé tres semestres de ballet en la secundaria y era del promedio normal...

Cuando mi lista de preguntas alcanza el número veinte, se me cae la pluma.

La mitad de ellas no tiene ninguna respuesta porque no lo sabré a menos que tome el trabajo...

**Continuara… **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MARIAH COLE EL LIBRO SE TITULA UNA HERMOSA NADA, O HERMOSA FRACASADA, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL FIC ES RATED M, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE LEMON. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Es viernes. Cuatro y media de la tarde.

Estoy entrando en el estacionamiento de The Phoenix, diciéndole al guardia de seguridad, una vez más, que tengo una razón para estar aquí.

Él espera que estacione mi auto, y entonces, personalmente, me escolta al interior. Como si estuviera molesto por mi presencia, me dice que espere a alguien llamada Eudial antes de desaparecer.

Me quedo en el pasillo vacío por un tiempo, chequeando y volviendo a chequear el reloj, esperando que Rubeus no piense que rechacé la posición porque esta persona, Eudial, no ha venido por mí todavía. Justo cuando estoy a punto de aventurarme por mi cuenta y encontrar el camino a su oficina, una mujer con un vestido blanco muy ceñido da pasos fuera de la habitación enfrente de mí.

Hermosa como para morirse, su piel es de color caramelo y sus ojos son una mezcla suave de castaño y verde.

—Eres la chica nueva, ¿no? —pregunta, pero no me da la oportunidad de responder—. Sígueme y presta mucha atención porque no te lo repetiré.

—Me acompaña por el pasillo y a un pequeño ascensor.

Se eleva un nivel y luego ella baja.

—Estamos un poco escasos esta semana, por lo que tu audición sera el próximo viernes.

—¿Qué? Pensé que tendría dos semanas...

—Bueno, mala suerte. No tienes que hacer el tubo debido a que probablemente te caerás de todas formas; podemos enseñarte eso más adelante. Sólo tienes que servir bebidas, pero no sorberlas. He oído hablar de ti. —Rueda sus ojos—. También tendrás que dar una despedida de soltero de última hora que fue reservada esta mañana, así que o estás de acuerdo con una audición dentro de una semana o te vas. ¿Qué será?

—Me quedaré.

—Bien. —Me muestra una lujosa habitación que cuenta con tumbonas de terciopelo y sofás afelpados. Hay un pequeño escenario y un tubo de unos pocos centímetros del suelo cerca de la parte trasera y una barra. Mueve unos interruptores en la pared y las luces se apagan. Una canción a medio tiempo empieza a sonar, y se deja caer en la silla justo delante de mí.

—Está bien —suspira—. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

—¿Perdón?

—Baila.

—¿Ahora?

—No. Mañana. —Pone los ojos en blanco.

Me quedo quieta, totalmente insegura de qué hacer. Nunca he bailado para nadie.

—Haz de cuenta que soy un corredor de bolsa que acaba de decir que su esposa está en Alabama en un viaje de negocios. Estoy desesperado por tener a una hermosa mujer en mi regazo, tengo cientos de dólares en el bolsillo superior, y quieres que te de cada uno de ellos. Baila.

Extiende sus piernas como si fuera un hombre, y luego se inclina hacia atrás, con los labios fruncidos, pareciendo como si estuviera a diez segundos de decirme que me vaya.

—Pensé que me iban a enseñar primero. —Trago.

—Te estoy enseñando. Baila.

Todavía no estoy segura de qué hacer.

Respiro profundamente y empiezo a mover mis caderas, mirándola a los ojos. Le doy mi mejor mirada de "sé que quieres follar conmigo", algo que he perfeccionado con los años, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

Doy un paso hacia adelante y torpemente ruedo mis hombros, tratando de moverlos al ritmo de la canción. De repente recuerdo que se supone que tengo que estar "desnudándome", así que tiro mi camisa sobre mi cabeza y la lanzo a través del cuarto.

Empiezo a pensar en algunos de los movimientos de ballet que aprendí en la secundaria, así que pongo mis pies en la quinta posición y con gracia estiro mis brazos. Estoy a punto de apoderarme de la cremallera de mi falda, pero Eudial levanta la mano y me dice que pare.

Levanta el mando a distancia y aprieta un botón, deteniendo la música y el brillo de las luces.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que alguien va a pagar por eso?

Suspiro.

—No sé bailar.

—¡Está claro! —Negando, se pone de pie—. Toma asiento. Te enseñaré

cómo se hace.

Me hundo en la silla y ella se aleja.

—Bien. —Enciende la música otra vez—. Esto no es ballet o un espectáculo de Broadway. Ninguno de los hombres estarán mirando para ver lo bien que realmente puedes bailar. Sólo quieren que los seduzcas.

Traba sus ojos en los míos, y me da una mirada que dice: "Sé que me deseas", y luego se desliza con gracia de su vestido, tirando de él por encima de su cabeza y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Lleva un sujetador transparente rojo y bragas de encaje, y sólo estoy viendo sus zapatos ahora, que son plateados brillantes de al menos siete centímetros de altura.

Acercándose a mí, se posiciona en mi regazo y suavemente pasa los dedos por mi cabello. Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, lentamente gira en torno para mostrar sus largas trenzas, y entonces comienza a moler sus caderas contra mí.

Presiona su mano contra mi pecho y lleva su boca cerca de mi oído.

—Dime qué tanto quieres follar conmigo —susurra.

—¿Qué? —Estoy excitada, pero no estoy tan excitada.

—Tienes que ir directo al grano. —Levanta mi mano y la mueve a su espalda, colocándola donde está el cierre de su sujetador—. Ábrelo.

Uso mi dedo pulgar para desengancharlo y luego, lleva sus labios a los míos.

—¿Vas a dejarme ser tu puta? —pregunta—. ¿Vas a follarme justo aquí, ahora? —Acaricia mis hombros y gira sus caderas hacia delante, como si en realidad estuviéramos teniendo sexo. Mantiene sus ojos puestos en los míos mientras se mece contra mí una y otra vez—. Respóndeme...

Estoy totalmente sin habla.

La canción comienza a desaparecer y me besa el cuello una vez que termina. Entonces, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, se desliza fuera de mi regazo y se pone de pie.

—¿Ves? —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué tan fácil es eso? Siempre cierro con un beso en el cuello para que sea más sensual, pero no tienes que hacer eso. Con el tiempo, tendrás que encontrar una manera de hacer que la danza dure mucho más si alguien alguna vez paga por un show privado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debería bailar?

—Nos preocuparemos de eso después de que aprendas a bailar. —Me saca de la silla y toma mi lugar, lanzándome sus zapatos—. Te llevaré por una rutina muy básica y entonces la harás una y otra vez. Vamos a hacer esto sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? Da un paso atrás y quítate el suj...

Horas más tarde, me he dado cuenta de dos cosas:

1) No soy bailarina

2) Hablar sucio es un arte poco apreciado.

—Lo hiciste bastante bien para tu primer día, teniendo en cuenta que no puedes bailar una mierda. —Eudial me muestra el vestuario en el sótano—. Nunca dejes el club sin un guardaespaldas escoltándote a tu auto, y si piensas que alguien te está siguiendo, simplemente haz un cambio de sentido y vuelve. Rubeus nunca quiere que nos sintamos intimidadas, y llamará a la policía.

Asiento.

—Sé que es pronto en tu entrenamiento, pero necesitas dos nombres.

Ahora. Uno de ellos será tu "nombre de desnudista" y el otro tu nombre cuando te pregunten por tu nombre real. ¿Alguna idea?

—¿Carmen?

—¿Carmen? —Chasquea los dientes—. Por supuesto que no. Pensaré en uno en un minuto. De todos modos, siempre ven directamente a los vestuarios cuando llegues aquí, sin importar qué. El calendario de fiestas será publicado en los espejos, y si hay algún cambio de última hora alguien te mandará un texto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Cuántas horas se me permite trabajar en una semana?

—¿Legalmente? —Sonríe y cambia de tema—. Tu cabello es muy bonito.

Es de un rubio profundo raro. ¿Es tu color natural?

—Sí.

Ella pasa los dedos por él y jala.

—Tu nombre de desnudista será Moon y tu verdadero nombre... —Sus palabras permanecen en el aire.

—Usaré Serenity. Tengo una identificación con ese nombre.

—¡Me gusta ese! ¿Vives sola, Serenity?

—No. Con mis abuelos.

—Estoy segura de que están muy orgullosos de dónde vas a trabajar.

—Sonríe—. ¿Sospecharán de por qué llegas a casa tan tarde en la noche?

—Tengo veintiuno, no quince —digo, sabiendo que Luna y Artemiscasi nunca me hacen ninguna pregunta con profundidad sobre alguno de mis trabajos, sino que son por lo general felices de que tenga uno.

—Bueno, ya que necesitas toda la ayuda extra que puedas conseguir...

—Ríe—. Deberías volver y tratar de aprender lo más que puedas cada día hasta el viernes.

—¿Me pagarán por eso?

—No vas a ganar dinero hasta que comiences a hacer un mejor trabajo.

—Me jala hacia la salida lateral del vestidor—. Ve a sentarte en la audiencia y veme trabajar. Soy oficialmente tu nuevo modelo a seguir. Suspiro y me paseo por la sala de exposición, en busca de un asiento.

Soy la única mujer que no lleva una bandeja de bebidas o que baila, y los hombres del público me están mirando con suspicacia, probablemente preguntándose por qué estoy completamente vestida.

Tomo asiento en un sofá vacío, y veo como las luces de la habitación cambian de un color amarillo tenue a un rojo pecaminoso.

—Caballeros —dice una voz por los altavoces—: presentamos a la señorita premier de la tarde... Eudial.

Hay un fuerte aplauso y Eudial sale lentamente hacia el escenario como si fuera la propietaria del lugar. Hace contacto visual con un hombre en la primera fila, y en todos los terceros tiempos de la música, abre un botón de su gabardina marrón.

Poco a poco, se desnuda, deslizándose coquetamente fuera de su liga, sus largas perlas, y, finalmente, su sostén. Mirando su objetivo, envuelve una pierna alrededor del tubo y se eleva a sí misma, orientando su camino a través de una rutina tan sexy y erótica que el escenario está cubierto de billetes antes de que esté a mitad de camino del espectáculo.

Celosa, la observo y a varias otras chicas bailar sin esfuerzo el resto de la noche. Las miro ganar cientos de dólares.

Entre espectáculos, me deslizo a una de las salas de fiesta y veo cómo se dan los bailes de regazo, notando la confianza y "lo metidas" que parecen las chicas.

Hago el largo viaje al club todos los días de esta semana, dejando a Eudial criticar todos mis movimientos, permitiendo que me seduzca varias veces para que pueda ver exactamente lo que estoy haciendo mal...

El viernes mis nervios están por todo el lugar.

Por desgracia, nadie podrá detener la música y ayudarme con mis técnicas si me equivoco hoy. Estaré bailando para los clientes reales que esperan que sepa qué demonios estoy haciendo y sinceramente no estoy segura de lo que hago.

Cuando llego al club, me dirijo rápidamente al vestuario y me pongo un vestido rojo cachondo. Se aferra a mis curvas y se detiene justo en el medio de mi muslo. Es de un solo hombro, y coincide con el sujetador negro y crema que estoy usando debajo.

—¿Esto es suficiente? —Me acerco a Eudial.

—Es perfecto. Va a ser tú, yo, y Unazuki sirviendo bebidas y bailando en los regazos. Amy estará en el escenario, y Mimet y Viluy llevarán las riendas cada vez que las cosas se pongan demasiado agitadas. ¿Entendido?

No tengo idea de lo que signifique "llevar las riendas" y las otras chicas no me han dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la semana, pero asiento de todos modos.

—Rubeus estará en la sala observando si eres buena, así que asegúrate de recordar lo que te enseñé. Sólo tienes que hacer contacto visual y ya podrías moverte. Detén el baile rápido y actúa como si estuvieras teniendo sexo cada vez que estás en el regazo de alguien. Eres buena en eso.

—La fiesta está aquí chicas. —Una voz masculina llama desde los escalones—. Ellos están pagando por la hora así que apúrense.

Las otras chicas se apresuran más allá de mí y yo las sigo arriba.

El salón privado se ve diferente hoy de lo que fue en toda la semana. Las luces se apagan de manera que apenas puedo distinguir cuántos hombres están en la habitación, y el humo del cigarrillo está flotando por el aire.

De repente, una luz amarilla brilla en el pequeño escenario y una bailarina sale de detrás del tubo. Ella arrastra lentamente una banda fuera de su cola de caballo, dejando que su cabello rojo oscuro caiga libre.

Llena de una increíble cantidad de confianza, se inclina hacia atrás, hasta que sus manos tocan el suelo, y luego de alguna manera voltea su cuerpo sobre el poste.

Completamente fascinante, comienza a girar alrededor de él con facilidad, y estoy convencida de que nunca seré tan buena.

Oigo a un hombre pedir un cigarro y decido hacerme útil. Me acerco a la caja de humo para conseguir una caja, resistiendo la tentación de encender uno para mí. Antes de que pueda recogerlo, siento a alguien dándome golpecitos en el hombro.

—¿Sí? —Me doy la vuelta.

—Suerte de principiante. —Eudial sonríe y levanta la caja fuera de mis manos—. Tienes un pedido. Está sentado en la esquina izquierda. En el diván azul.

—¿Ya?

—Ve allí. —Me empuja hacia adelante y casi pierdo el equilibrio.

El humo en la habitación es notablemente más espeso, y las luces son ahora de un rojo apagado. Otras chicas están moliéndose contra los clientes, y el hombre de la hora, el novio debe ser, ahora está recibiendo en el escenario un baile de regazo para que todos lo vean.

Mientras hago mi camino a la esquina, algunos de los hombres deslizan billetes de un dólar en mi liga, diciéndome de manera borracha lo "caliente" que me veo.

Cuando por fin llego a la esquina, no veo a nadie sentado allí. Me acerco al diván de la otra esquina, pensando que tal vez Eudial tenía "razón", pero no hay nadie allí.

Sonrío y me considero afortunada porque quiero terminar mi rutina lo más pronto como sea posible, pero de repente, siento que alguien coge mi mano. Es fuerte y cálida, definitivamente masculina, y me está tirando hacia la primera esquina, hacia el diván vacío.

El desconocido suelta mi mano y se voltea lentamente, dejándome sin habla con esa sonrisa de infarto.

¿Darien?

Las imágenes de su pecho sudoroso en la gasolinera cruzan mi mente, pero se ve más sexy en este momento de lo que estuvo en ese día. Lleva una sencilla camisa blanca con cuello en V y pantalones vaqueros, y su cabello todavía se ve como si simplemente saliera de la cama sin peinarlo. Se recuesta en la silla y arquea la ceja, pero me quedo de pie allí.

—¿Vas a bailar para mí, Moon? —pregunta, dejando que una sonrisa de suficiencia se forme en sus labios.

—¿Vas a pagarme?

—Por supuesto. —Claramente piensa que es gracioso—. Doble.

Cierro mis ojos brevemente y finjo que estoy practicando de nuevo.

Alejando el resto de la habitación, lo miro directamente a los ojos y muevo las caderas con la canción lenta que está sonando en los altavoces, pasando mi lengua por mi labio inferior.

Me paro entre sus piernas y tiro lentamente el vestido por mi cabeza, preguntándome por qué sus ojos no están vagando por encima de mi cuerpo. Paso mis manos por mis costados y hasta mis pechos, apretándolos mientras me muerdo los labios, pero su mirada ardiente permanence bloqueada en mis ojos.

Confundida, bajo a su regazo y me siento a horcajadas. Estoy esperando a que diga "Oh, si…" o "Eso es…" como los otros hombres que he visto esta semana, pero no dice nada.

—¿Te gusta esto? —le susurro.

No hay respuesta.

Siento su polla endurecerse debajo de mí y reprimo un grito de asombro. No tengo que mirar hacia abajo para saber que él es enorme, deslizo mi mano derecha entre nosotros, moviéndola contra su grosor, deseando que sus pantalones no estuvieran en el camino.

Sus ojos todavía no han perdido el contacto con los míos, así que dejo mi trabajo con la mano y comienzo a moler mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su polla hincharse aún más.

Jesús...

Me inclino hacia delante y susurro contra sus labios ya que no puedo apartar la mirada de su rostro.

—¿Qué tanto quieres follar conmigo?

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, pero no responde. En cambio, desliza sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mueve sus manos contra mis costados desnudos.

Mi respiración se atrapa en mi garganta cuando presiona sus dedos en mi piel, mientras encuentra su camino a la parte de atrás de mi sujetador.

Susurra algo que no puedo comprender y desliza el pulgar por el cierre, usando su otra mano para agarrar mi cadera y mantenerme quieta.

Tan bueno como su toque se siente, no quiero que nadie más en la habitación tenga una idea equivocada, así que agarro sus manos y las alejo.

Llego a mi espalda, lista para desabrochar el sostén yo misma, pero me saca de su regazo y se pone de pie.

Saca unos billetes de cincuenta dólares de su bolsillo y los mete debajo de la correa derecha de mi sujetador.

—Muchas gracias, Moon. —Me mira de arriba abajo antes de alejarse.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

Me quedo quieta por unos segundos, tratando de procesar qué demonios ha pasado. Confundida, me volteo para ver adónde se dirige. Antes de que pueda ir tras él, Eudial se para delante de mí.

—Eso fue muy bueno. —Ríe—. Acabas de recibir una nueva solicitud.

El diván de lunares a través de la habitación.

—No había terminado con el chico para el que acababa de bailar. Tengo que preguntarle por qué se levantó antes de que terminara.

—¿Perdón?

—No había terminado con el último chico. Tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Pareció gustarle? —Se cruza de brazos.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Te pagó?

—Sí.

—Entonces has terminado. Diván de lunares. Al otro lado de la habitación. Ahora.

No discuto. Dejo mi vestido en el suelo y me acerco a mi nuevo cliente, tratando de no dejar ningún rastro de decepción en mi cara.

El hombre es el padre del novio, está vistiendo una corbata que lo dice, y no lleva anillo de bodas. Vestido con Karl Lagerfeld, claramente tiene dinero, y parece como si fuera demasiado bueno para estar aquí, como si estuviera por encima de todos en la sala.

Doy un paso delante de él y sonrío.

—¿Estás listo?

—Demasiado. —Deja su bebida.

Llevo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y paso los dedos por mi cabello mientras seductoramente muevo mis caderas. Una vez que sé que lo tengo, una vez que sé que está en trance, doy un paso hacia él y paso mis manos por todo mi cuerpo, viendo sus ojos hambrientos tomar todo. Entonces, cuidadosamente me siento a horcajadas.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me balanceo lentamente, susurrando:

—¿Qué tanto es lo que quieres follar conmigo?

Gruñe.

—¿Qué tanto? —repito con una voz sensual.

Gruñe de nuevo y su polla se endurece lentamente en sus pantalones.

—Realmente mal... quiero follarte el trasero.

Detengo mi escudriño y continúo moliéndome contra él. Cuando le llevo mis dedos a través de su cabello y le pregunto si le gusta esto, agarra mis caderas. Fuerte.

—¿Cuánto tengo que pagarte para que me dejes follarte por el culo? —

Está sudando—. Apuesto a que es apretado...

Sonrío y me concentro en terminar la danza, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

—¿Cuánto? —repite, y por la mirada en sus ojos puedo decir que está a unos segundos de correrse en sus pantalones.

—No estoy en venta, bebé —susurro, recordando que Eudial sugiere llamar a los clientes "bebé" siempre que pidan algo escandaloso. Se supone que es para suavizar el golpe.

—Puedo darte lo que quieras, cariño —ruega—. Lo que sea que quieras...

—Hmmm. —Lo monto unos segundos más, presionando mis labios contra su cuello cuando la canción llega a su fin. Luego lo dejo apretar mis costados mientras pierde el control.

—Mierda... —espeta—. Si me dejas, si me dejas hacer lo que quiero, va a ser más que digno... puedo llevarte lejos de aquí y nunca tendrás que bailar por dinero otra vez.

Me deslizo fuera de su regazo y reajusto mi sostén, tratando de no reírme. Eudial también dijo que algunos hombres tratan de jugar al "Captain Save a Ho5", con la promesa de llevarnos lejos del club de striptease,actuando como si desnudarse es un mundo pecaminoso del que necesitamos ser rescatadas.

—Estoy bien, cariño. —Lo beso en la mejilla—. ¿Quieres otro baile o ya terminaste conmigo?

Abro una a una mis tazas del sujetador, silenciosamente mostrándole dónde colocar el dinero.

Me mira a los ojos y suspira sacando su billetera. En lugar de colocarla donde yo quiero, desliza una mano encima de mi muslo y mete los billetes en la correa de mi ropa interior.

—Mi tarjeta de negocios está allí también, hermosa —dice mientras se levanta—. Sólo en caso de que cambies de opinión... Y ya que sé que lo harás, porque puedo verlo en tus ojos. —Sonríe—. Dime tu nombre.

—Moon.

—Lindo. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —Se inclina cerca, susurrando—. No voy a decirle a nadie.

Vacilo, finjo un ceño fruncido, y suspiro.

—Serenity.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Espero con interés escuchar de ti, Serenityn. —

Me mira por última vez antes de unirse a su hijo en el escenario.

—Estoy impresionado. —Rubeus, que no se parece a un propietario de club esta noche, sonríe cuando me lleva a una esquina. Está vestido con una camisa de polo y pantalones vaqueros, y se ve más joven.

—Las chicas débiles siempre se retiran después de su primer baile — dice—. Por lo general, tengo que seguirlas al estacionamiento.

—Yo no soy débil.

—Es evidente. —Sonríe de nuevo—. Necesitas trabajar en tu baile, pero creo que vas a ser una buena incorporación para nosotros. Vuelve mañana por un horario y nos pondremos a empezar en tus lecciones de tubo. Esas son las más importantes. Si eres buena, así es como ganarás más dinero.

Tengo la sensación de que vas a ser una artista muy solicitada. —Arrastra sus dedos contra mi tirante del sujetador—. Puedes ir a casa ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?

—Por ahora. Sí. —Señala a alguien, y uno de los guardaespaldas del club aparece a su lado—. Acompaña a Moon a su auto, ¿puedes? Ella va a estar de vuelta mañana.

—Sí, señor. —El guardia asiente y me hace señas para que camine por delante de él.

Decepcionada, salgo de la sala, mirando por encima de mi hombro a las otras chicas que están dando bailes, las chicas que todavía están haciendo dinero.

Mientras me acompañan a los vestidores para ponerme en mi "ropa de verdad", me doy cuenta de que esta noche no fue tan mala como pensé que sería. Y a pesar de que estoy más que feliz de ser contratada, una parte de mí se siente mal.

Por un lado, me siento como que hay alguien que me quiere solicitar, alguien más del que puedo tomar el tan necesario dinero arriba. Y por otro, quiero saber por qué Darien me detuvo en medio de mi baile.

Honestamente estoy un poco molesta de que él saliera de la manera en que lo hizo. Nunca he tenido a un hombre apartarse de mí, mucho menos uno que me estaba viendo casi desnuda.

Y la forma en que me miraba... definitivamente estaba encendido... no tiene ningún sentido...

—Moon... —El guardaespaldas se aclara la garganta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a entrar a tu auto?

—¿Eh? —Me doy cuenta de que estamos parados en el estacionamiento y él está sosteniendo la puerta del lado del conductor abierta—. Lo siento...

—Me deslizo dentro y espero que la cierre.

Camina detrás de mi auto y se cruza de brazos, esperando que me vaya, observando para asegurarse de que nadie me está siguiendo.

Enciendo el motor, pero antes de irme, meto la mano en mi sujetador y saco el dinero que he ganado esta noche y cuento. Cuatrocientos dólares.

Cuatro. Cientos. Dólares.

A la mierda con buscar otro trabajo este verano.

He encontrado oficialmente mi nueva carrera.

Continuara…

Nos vemos Mañana Domingo en la Tarde con otro capi!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 8**

_**Dos semanas más tarde...**_

Hey! ¡Shakespeare! —Eudial grita hacia mí, haciendo caer mi pluma.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a subir al escenario y mostrarles a los hombres que tan bien puedes escribir o vas a bailar? Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

Suspiro y cierro mi cuaderno de notas, caminando hacia donde ella y Lita "chispa" están viendo mis imágenes de la práctica anterior.

—En ese último remolino, necesitas mantener tu pierna hacia fuera por

un poco más de tiempo. —Eudial salta al escenario y se inclina contra el tubo—. Trata de hacerlo así... —Da vueltas alrededor y con gracia estira la pierna derecha extendiéndola durante diez segundos.

—Y asegúrate de encontrar un objetivo en la audiencia para que puedas mantener tus ojos fijos en los suyos —dice Lita—. Sólo finge que estás teniendo el mejor sexo de tu vida con él. Eso es lo que siempre hago.

Eudial golpea los labios, de acuerdo.

—Hace que parezca que estás nerviosa, si no haces contacto visual con alguien. Es un desvío total.

Asiento y me preparo para rehacer mi rutina en el tubo de práctica por última vez, pero Eudial me lleva al vestidor y comienza a hacer mi maquillaje.

Por las últimas semanas, he estado viniendo al club a entrenar temprano en la mañana, diciéndoles a mis abuelos que el "merendero" por la calle me está entrenando para unos intensos turnos por la mañana temprano y tarde por la noche. Incluso llevé rebanadas de pastel casero para ellos, con la esperanza de que confirmara dónde creían que trabajaba.

Al principio, no entendían por qué elegiría trabajar en un restaurant que estaba a dos horas de distancia, pero después les expliqué que la paga era doble y que me permitirían trabajar tanto tiempo extra como quisiera, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una idea brillante.

Entonces oraron porque durara más de dos semanas.

Están tan orgullosos de mí que me ofrecieron conseguir una habitación en un motel en mis días de trabajo para ahorrarme el tiempo de conducción, pero decliné. No quiero ponerme muy cómoda en esta ciudad, y con los clientes con los que he estado últimamente encontrándome, prefiero dormir en la casa al final de la noche.

—Hey, quédate quieta. —Eudial chasquea los dedos—. Esta es la etapa del rímel por lo que se emborrona con facilidad.

Me pongo rígida y mantengo mis ojos muy abiertos, nerviosa y totalmente aterrorizada de mi primera etapa de rendimiento directo. Me caí fuera del tubo en dos ocasiones en los ensayos, y he estado tratando de no mentalizarme con eso todo el día.

Ya que es viernes por la noche, el club está lleno a su capacidad y los hombres serán mucho más generosos con su dinero.

Cuando Eudial termina con mi maquillaje, Lita me entrega un botón blanco encima de la camisa para llevar sobre mi brillante sujetador y panty negro. Una vez que lo tengo abotonado, se turnan para perfeccionar mi cabello, tirando de mis rizos sobre mi hombro y acomodando un largo collar de perlas alrededor de mi cuello.

—Absoluta perfección —dice Eudial, riendo—. ¡Una bailarina con clase!

Ella y Lita me miran por encima una vez más y me dicen que me dirija directamente detrás del escenario, que espere hasta que las actuaciones principales estén en marcha lo que llevará horas.

Ya que soy nueva, sólo haré una canción en lugar de las cuatro y cinco y siete canciones para que los asiduos reciban.

Así es como siempre han tratado a las novatas y supongo que es un rito de paso, junto con el trato del silencio que aún no se ha levantado para mí.

Con el final de cada actuación, la velocidad de mi ritmo cardíaco es por segundo. Para el momento que es mi turno, estoy deseando que el interludio de la canción dure un poco más de tiempo para poder recoger mis pensamientos un poco más.

—Y ahora... —Una voz profunda dice por los altavoces—. The Phoenix da la bienvenida a nuestra nueva artista... —Hay un aplauso ligero, y entonces mi canción comienza a tocarse mientras él dice—: La bella y talentosa... Moon...

Espero que suenen más notas y luego espero a que el telón suba, caminando por la corta espera de la pista recta hacia el tubo.

Buscando la multitud rápidamente, no veo a nadie con quien quiera tener sexo. Nunca. La mayoría de los hombres aunque atractivos, son por lo menos diez a quince años mayores que yo.

Mis ojos se posan sobre la mesa que está directamente debajo de mí, donde un hombre de cabello oscuro con hermosos ojos color verde está sentad

Lo miro y me comprometo a hacer lo que me propuse, hasta que Darien mueve una silla a su lado.

Me mira e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, y por una fracción de segundo se ve confundido, pero luego sonríe con esa sonrisa familiar y arrogante y yo inmediatamente lo hago mi enfoque.

_Es tan jodidamente sexy..._

Volviendo la espalda a la audiencia, me desabrocho el frente de la camisa, tirando de mi cabello hacia atrás hasta que llego al último. Al segundo que termino, me giro en torno para exponer mi ropa interior a la multitud.

Mientras poco a poco me deslizo hasta el suelo, mantengo mis ojos fijos en Darien, imaginando el calor que sería si él se uniera a mí en el scenario en estos momentos. Sinceramente deseo que lo haga, y levanto las perlas de alrededor de mi cuello y se las hecho en la audiencia, ganándome un estallido de aplausos.

La canción se acerca al coro, mi señal para avanzar hacia el tubo.

Mordiéndome el labio, me imagino a Darien follándome contra la pared de una habitación privada y con gracia me izo a mí misma con mis brazos. Mientras sus labios cubren los míos en mi fantasía, me tuerzo alrededor del tubo con felicidad absoluta, dejando que mis piernas soporten el peso de mi cuerpo.

Me detengo en mi giro y arqueo la espalda, así que estoy colgando boca abajo, mirando los ojos de Darien deseando que miren los míos de regreso.

Me doy cuenta de que varios dólares han sido lanzados al scenario durante mis giros, así que me dejo deslizar bajo el escenario. Cuando mi cabeza toca el suelo, me doy la vuelta y me mantengo en pie.

Tambaleando mis caderas al ritmo lento, llego a mi espalda y me desabrocho el sujetador, dejando mis pechos en caída libre.

Más dólares suben al escenario.

Hago retroceder mi cuerpo contra el tubo, enganchando una pierna alrededor de él, y levanto un brazo por encima de mi cabeza para agarrarlo. Abriendo las piernas, dejo que mi otra mano lentamente viaje desde mi cuello, hasta mi estómago, a la parte superior de mis bragas casi transparentes.

Muevo mis manos a través del frente de ellas, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera dándome placer, como si Darien me estuviera follando fuera de mi mente. Muevo mi mano al arco que cuelga a un lado y tiro de él sonriéndole a los desesperados

—¡Quítatela!

—¡Sigue!

—¡No te detengas! —las súplicas vienen de toda la habitación.

Tirando más fuerte del arco, me doy cuenta que me encanta todo acerca de este momento, la atención, el poder, la lujuria.

Moviendo mi mano hasta mis pechos expuestos, sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de que Darien está sonriendo de regreso hacia mí.

Sigo follándolo con los ojos durante los últimos segundos de mi canción, subiéndome al tubo para una última serie de giros.

A medida que la canción comienza su decrescendo, detengo mi impulso y mantengo mi posición, una pierna está envuelta alrededor del tubo, la otra ingeniosamente hacia arriba, con la cabeza frente a la multitud.

La segunda canción termina, hay un rugido de aplausos y puedo ver más billetes ser lanzados al escenario. Cierro los ojos por un instante, en silencio alabándome a mí misma por haber matado esa rutina, y luego me muevo con cuidado fuera del tubo.

Evito el contacto visual con el público cuando parte del public continúa animándome. Agarro todo mi dinero duramente ganado y mi sostén, y uso mi camisa para limpiar el metal antes de salir del escenario.

—Bien maldita… —Eudial sacude la cabeza cuando entro en el vestuario—. Me siento como que podría haber conseguido embarazarme después de ver eso.

—¿Qué? —Me río—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Quién demonios fue tu objetivo? —Lita se apresura, sonriendo—. ¡Bailaste diez veces mejor de lo que alguna vez lo hiciste en el ensayo! ¿Y la cosa del arco? ¡Bonito! No voy a mentir, me mojé de verte... me iré a cambiar ahora. —Me da una palmadita en la espalda y se ríe mientras se aleja, lanzándome los pulgares hacia arriba.

—En fin... —Eudial me ayuda nuevamente a ponerme el sujetador—. Eso fue jodidamente increíble para un debut. Estoy más allá de impresionada más que impresionada.

—¿Eso significa que podré a bailar otra serie esta noche?

—Por supuesto que no —se burla—. Eres una novata. Ve a tomar órdenes de bebida a los palcos privados y haz algo útil.

—Tengo prohibido ir al bar, ¿recuerdas?

—Tienes prohibido sentarte en el bar y mirar las bebidas durante demasiado tiempo. Puedes tomar órdenes de las cabinas privadas. Sólo tienes que escribir, dárselas a una camarera no alcohólica, y caminar lejos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dirijo a mi armario cambiándome a un conjunto de ropa interior seca, mis fantasías con Darien empaparon por completo mi ropa de baile. Me pongo una camisa blanca reluciente en el estómago y vuelvo al club a hacer mi camino hacia el primer palco privado.

Estoy a unos pasos de él cuando siento una familiar mano que me da la vuelta.

Darien se acerca, así que estamos prácticamente pecho a pecho.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo. ¿Le gustó el show de esta noche, señor Chiba?

—Mucho —dice realmente—. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—Tendré que cobrar por eso.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y tira de mí hacia la sala de baile privada cercana. Abre la puerta y me empuja dentro, rápidamente cerrándola.

—Sabes que no estaba bromeando acerca de que te cobraría por esto, ¿verdad? —Mi voz es inexpresiva—. Si no estás interesado en serio en un baile en este momento, te sugiero que…

—Estoy realmente interesado en ti. —Da un paso hacia adelante retrocediéndome contra la puerta, sujetándome aún con sus caderas—. ¿Trabajas aquí todo el tiempo?

—¿Importa?

—Responde a la pregunta.

—Nunca le doy mi horario de trabajo a un extraño. Estoy bastante segura de que es la regla del manual número uno.

—Serena...

—Es Moon—. De repente me siento molesta y entiendo por qué nadie quiere que sus nombres reales sean dichos dentro de estas paredes. Es demasiado personal—. Mira, dispones de sesenta segundos para decir lo que sea que tienes que decir antes de empezar a cobrarte.

—Adelante. —Él se aleja de mí y se sienta—. Pero quiero que valga la pena mi dinero, Moon.

Joder... se suponía que debía decir "bien" y dejarme salir, sin insistir en un baile.

No estoy preparada para estar sola en una habitación con él y por la forma en que me está mirando ahora, tengo todas las razones para sentirme así.

—Un baile —le digo.

—¿Y si quiero más?

—Iré a buscar a alguien más ya que parece que te gusta estar tanto aquí. Puede ser que también lo experimentes con todo el mundo, ¿no crees?

—¿Me cobran extra por escuchar tu boca listilla? ¿Es posible que dejes esa parte fuera del paquete?

Cruzo los brazos.

—¿Perdón?

—Tú eres la que no quiere hablar. —Su voz es severa—. Estoy esperando... —Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí.

Me acerco a la puerta y me aseguro de que esté cerrada. Me muevo al teclado digital que cuelga de la pared y pulso Play en la canción más breve un papel decisivo de cuatro minutos que uso en la práctica.

Acercándome a él, evito el contacto visual y en lugar de centrarme en el botón superior de su camisa. Tiro de mi top por encima de mi cabeza y comienzo mi rutina de siempre. Tiro de mi cabello y me muerdo el labio, pero antes de que pueda continuar, él se inclina y me arroja a su regazo.

Empiezo a mover lentamente mis caderas contra él, sigo evitando sus ojos, concentrándome en terminar esta rutina.

De repente agarra mis caderas y me mantiene quieta.

—Mírame.

No lo hago.

Aprieta suavemente sus dedos sobre mi mejilla y vuelve mi cabeza para mirarlo. Con la mirada fija en mis ojos, pasa las manos contra mis costados, enviando escalofríos arriba y abajo de mi espina.

—¿Dejas que cualquiera de tus otros clientes te toquen así?

Permito que un murmullo escape de mi boca mientras presiona un beso en mi hombro.

—Tomaré eso como un no... —sonríe.

—Puedes tomarlo como te apetezca. —Siento que me tira aún más cerca—. Diré lo que sea necesario para que me pagues.

—¿Vas a hacerme la pregunta hoy?

—¿Qué?

—La pregunta... —Baja la voz y lleva su boca a la mía—. ¿Vas a preguntarme sobre lo mucho que quiero follarte?

Soy muy mala con mi respiración y muevo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Dame unos segundos para ponerme en el modo de simulación completo. Tengo que actuar como si fueras atractivo y fingir como si me importaran tus fantasías... —Dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación—. Está bien. ¿Cuál es la pregunta que quieres que te haga de nuevo?

—Hmmm... —Él me saca de su regazo y se levanta. Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me hace girar alrededor, así que mi espalda está contra su frente, puedo sentir su pene luchando contra sus pantalones.

Luego me susurra al oído—: ¿No estás más que fingiendo que me deseas en este momento?

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura? —Aprieta su agarre de mí.

—Muy segura.

—Bien —susurra otra vez mientras sus manos se mueven entre mis muslos, mientras mueve un dedo contra mis bragas empapadas—. Eres una muy buena actriz.

Rompo fuera de su alcance y doy vueltas con la mano extendida.

—Treinta dólares.

Sonriendo, mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un billete de cien dólares, colocándolo suavemente en mi mano. Se agacha y planta un beso en mi frente antes de salir de la habitación, dejándome más confundida que nunca.

Cuento mi dinero de la noche ochocientos veinte dólares, y pongo un centenar en el sombrero para los camareros en mi salida.

Por alguna razón, espero que Darien este por ahí esperándome, pero no lo está.

Suspirando, bostezo y me dirijo a mi auto en la callejuela, tratando de no pensar en él, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Por lo general, puedo leer a un hombre en cuestión de segundos, pero con él soy constantemente como un dibujo en blanco. Es persistente, no coherente, e intrigante, todo al mismo tiempo. Yo misma me digo una y otra vez que los tipos ilegibles son los peligrosos de los que se supone que debo permanecer lejos, pero si Darien me toca cada vez como lo hizo esta noche, dejaré que me tenga. Donde quiera.

Estoy a mitad de camino a casa, cuando me doy cuenta de las parpadeantes luces azules y blancas de un coche de policía. Miro mi salpicadero no estoy acelerando, y creo que todas mis multas están al día.

Creo.

Mierda...

Me detengo y apago mi auto. Antes de que puedan decirme lo que ya sé que necesito, meto la mano en mi guantera y me apodero de mi seguro y de mi registro.

—¿Señorita? —El oficial da golpecitos de mi ventana.

—¿Sí, oficial?

—¿Es consciente de que su luz trasera derecha está apagada?

Niego, sabiendo que no lo está.

—Acabo de arreglarla ayer.

—Está apagada.

—Está bien... —Le doy mi papeleo—. Haré que la revisen mañana.

Él toma mis papeles, mira debajo de su linterna, y rápidamente me los devuelve.

—Te vi en The Phoenix esta noche —duda, sonriendo—. Eres muy talentosa...

Trago.

—Gracias...

—No eres de por aquí ¿no? —Desliza las manos en los bolsillos y se inclina sobre sus talones—. Creo que me acordaría de ver a alguien como tú.

Silencio.

Una parte de mí desea que estuviéramos más cerca de la luz de adelante, donde hay un pequeño restaurante y una estación de gasolina, donde alguien podría ver esto. La forma en que me mira como el peor de los patrocinadores de Leah la miraba siempre que la recogía y me está poniendo enferma.

—¿Me dará una multa, oficial? —Me las arreglo.

—Depende.

Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, trato de asegurarme de que mi voz sea lo más neutral posible.

—¿Podría por favor darme una multa? Con el debido respeto, tengo que llegar a casa.

—¿Dónde está tu casa?

No respondo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pone sus manos en el borde de la ventana y se apoya estrecho—. ¿Dónde está tu casa?

—A dos condados más...

—Hmm. Bueno, me parece que si tuvieras tal prisa para llegar allí, me preguntarías cómo podrías llegar antes. Dos condados es un infierno de manera de conducir y me gustaría detenerte.

—¿Qué quiere? —Mi voz es un susurro.

—Pareces ser una chica inteligente... —Me mira a los ojos—. Hay un Motel a tres kilómetros y a la izquierda... te diste cuenta.

Miro en el espejo retrovisor, preguntándome si la cámara en el interior de su auto está grabando algo de esto, pero su auto no es un coche patrulla.

Es uno de los coches encubiertos blancos llanos que vi en el estacionamiento una gran cantidad de tiempo en tiempo. Son los coches que se supone deben mantener a raya a los clientes que salen del estacionamiento tras nosotras, los autos que se supone que nos protegen.

—Te seguiré allí —dice, sin esperar mi respuesta.

—No, gracias.

—¿Perdón?

—Me voy a casa, oficial. —Trato de sonar educada, aunque estoy enojada—. Seguramente no querrá que la gente sepa que está haciéndole proposiciones a una menor para tener sexo.

—No eres una puta menor —silba—. Conduce al motel o te arresto.

—¿Por qué?

Él da un paso lejos de mi ventana y camina hacia la parte trasera de mi auto.

Considero de inmediato conducir lejos, pero oigo la ruptura del vidrio y miro hacia atrás. Está usando su macana para destrozar mis luces de frenos, batiéndolos como el infierno.

Impresionada, le grito desde mi ventana.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Aún no considerarás mi oferta, cariño? —dice las palabras con calma mientras guarda su macana y da pasos más cerca de mí—. Conozco a alguien en la ciudad que puede tener tus luces arregladas para mañana por la mañana cuando terminemos. No seas estúpida.

Aprieto mis manos alrededor del volante, diciéndome que mantenga la boca cerrada y acelere lejos para enfrentar las consecuencias más adelante, pero sé que estoy jodida de cualquier manera.

A la mierda...

—No voy a conducir hasta el hotel, Oficial —digo entre dientes—, y nunca follaría con un repugnante pene pequeño pendejo como tú.

Él entrecierra los ojos hacia mí, asintiendo, y luego sonríe. Levantando la radio del clip de su cinturón, habla:

—Oficial solicita refuerzos con una sospechosa con resistencia a la autoridad a unos pocos metros al norte de la autopista treinta y uno. La sospechosa es hostil y se cree que está armada...

—En camino.

—Copiado.

—En tu dirección. —Las voces se disparan de regreso en cuestión de segundos.

—Sal del auto —dice con rotundidad.

Suspiro y me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Evitando su mirada, abro la puerta y salgo.

Antes de que pueda cerrarla de nuevo, me agarra por la cintura y me empuja contra la puerta del auto sacándome el aire.

—Esto podría haber sido tan fácil... —Hace acuña con su rodilla entre mis piernas—. Tirarás tu dinero, pero ¿eres demasiado buena para follar para algunos?

Da un tirón con fuerza a mis manos detrás de mi espalda y asegura las esposas alrededor de mis muñecas.

Trato de ignorar el hecho de que me aprieta el trasero mientras me conduce hacia el asiento trasero de su auto, mientras me dice lo mucho que me voy a arrepentir de no aceptar su oferta.

Cierro los ojos mientras me encierra en el interior, mientras otras sirenas comienzan a sonar en la distancia.

Ya sé que esto es el fin de que tenga licencia. El juez me la suspenderá primero antes de ser rescatada de la cárcel a primera hora de la mañana.

Una vez más.

No es mi culpa esta vez, pero sinceramente deseo que lo fuera...

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**N/A: siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero ya estoy de vuelta!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Doy las gracias a Lita un millón de veces en el camino de la cárcel del condado a la casa de mis abuelos. Mis muñecas siguen doliendo por lo apretado que sujetaron las esposas la noche anterior, y sé que la fea marca roja estará allí por un par de días.

—Te lo devolveré mañana. Te lo juro. —Miro por la ventana.

—No te preocupes por eso. Puedes conducir al trabajo conmigo los fines de semana alternos, pero todavía tengo que trabajar en el Starbucks durante la semana. Rutina, ¿sabes? —suspira—. Yo no quiero estropearlo.

Asiento, sabiendo que la verdadera razón por la que todavía está trabajando allí es porque mantiene su mente alejada de la muerte de su madre, pero no lo menciono.

—¿Tu licencia está realmente suspendida? —cambia rápidamente de tema.

—Sesenta días.

—¿Y el auto?

—Propiedad del estado por ahora, y tendré que pagar para recuperarlo.

—¿Cuánto?

—No quieres saber.

Saca su auto a la calzada.

—¿Vas a tomar unos días de descanso? Ya sabes ¿para pensar en las cosas y relajarte por un rato? Ya que es de mañana, podrías llamar a Michael y dejarle un mensaje. Dile que necesitas tiempo para encontrar una nueva manera de llegar allí todos los días.

—Ya lo hice. Voy a coger el autobús.

—¿Qué? Se necesitan tres autobuses.

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? ¿Caminar hasta allí? Le debo más dinero ahora. No puedo darme el lujo de tomar un día libre.

Ella suspira y sacude la cabeza.

—Si te das prisa y te vistes, puedo llevarte a la estación de autobuses. De esa manera sólo tendrás que tomar dos hoy.

Parpadeo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan jodidamente buena conmigo? ¿Cuál es tu motivo oculto? —He tenido mis sospechas desde hace un tiempo, pero necesito que me haga saber. No puedo soportarlo más—. Cualquiera que sea la mierda, me lo dices. Ahora mismo.

—¿Podrías detenerte, Serena? ¿Por qué crees que habría de rescatarte de la cárcel y ofrecerte un paseo a la parada del autobús? ¿Porque quiero sacar algo de ti después? ¿Porque tengo un motivo oculto y en secreto quiero destruirte de alguna manera?

—¿No es así? ¿No estás esperando la oportunidad perfecta?

—Jesús... —Rueda los ojos—. Estoy tratando de ser tu amiga. ¿Nunca has tenido uno de esos antes?

—En realidad no.

—Apresúrate y vístete, Serena —dice bostezando—. Alguien me llamó a las siete en punto de esta mañana y me pidió sacar su loco culo de la cárcel, así que estoy un poco cansada. Ah, y tráeme una de las galletas de Virginia de la otra noche. Dijiste que habían quedado algunas ayer.

Dije gracias una vez más y me apresuro al interior de puntillas por las escaleras para que Luna y Artemis no se despierten. Me doy una ducha de tres minutos y me pongo un par de vaqueros frescos y una camisa de cuadros en blanco y negro, relleno mi bolso con un nuevo conjunto brillante de ropa interior rosada.

Agarro mi iPod y mi e-reader, y una vez que me doy cuenta de que el cielo está gris, cojo una chaqueta y un paraguas y salgo corriendo para encontrar a Lita durmiendo al volante.

—Aquí. —Toco su hombro y le sostengo una galleta de queso—.

¿Quieres que conduzca yo al depósito para que puedas descansar un poco?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca dejaría a una futura criminal conducer mi auto —ríe y se mueve.

El resto de mi día pasa en movimientos lentos, dos viajes largos y lentos en autobuses, a pocos pasos de una ligera llovizna, y finalmente, la libertad.

Estoy varias horas temprano para el trabajo, pero no me importa. He sido lo más útil posible para limpiar el escenario y las habitaciones principales, organizando el armario de apoyo y practicando en el poste.

En el momento en que es mi turno para bailar mi única canción de la noche, no estoy nerviosa para nada. Puedo hacer la rutina dormida y pasar a través de ella.

Cada giro es sin esfuerzo, cada giro es elegante y cada dólar vale la pena.

En el segundo que he terminado, después de contar mi dinero y vestirme, le digo a Michael que tengo que salir temprano. El último autobus es en veinte minutos y no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo.

—Te llevaré a la cafetería —dice el guardia de seguridad mientras abro mi paraguas fuera—. Está al otro lado de la calle de tu parada.

—No, eso está bien. Voy…

—Ahora —dice con firmeza y señala a su auto—. Es mi trabajo.

Él no me habla en el recorrido, y espera hasta que he caminado dentro del edificio antes de partir.

En el segundo que su coche ya no está a la vista, corro hacia la esquina, esperando a que la luz cambie para poder cruzar la calle para llegar a la parada.

_Cinco minutos..._

Tomo mi lugar en la parada y espero. Y espero. Y espero...

Una hora pasa y el autobús no llega nunca. Llamo la línea de ayuda de veinte cuatro horas para preguntar si ha sido severamente retrasado y me dicen que el programa de retorno se cambió el mes pasado, el ultimo autobús salió hace dos horas.

Exasperada, tiro mi paraguas al barro y dejo que la lluvia empape mi ropa.

¡Este fin de semana no puede ser más jodidamente peor!

Considero caminar de vuelta al club y preguntarle a Michael si puedo dormir en su oficina por la noche, pero recuerdo que es domingo… o "Súper Domingo".

Hay tres despedidas de soltero programadas para más adelante y por mucho que me encanta mi trabajo, hoy simplemente quiero estar sola. No quiero caer en la tentación de ayudar.

Empapada, me dirijo al otro lado de la calle de la cafetería y me deslizo en una cabina. Me imagino que voy a llamar a Eudial después de que ella salga esta noche y pedirle un paseo de nuevo hacia Blythe.

Cortésmente le digo a la camarera que quiero dos rebanadas de pastel de cereza y saco mi anticuado e-reader, deseando poder saltar dentro de él y vivir con algunos de los personajes en estos momentos.

En el momento en que termino de desplazarme a través de los últimos capítulos de mi libro favorito, me doy cuenta de que son sólo las once en punto. Todavía tengo varias horas más para esperar a que Eudial salga.

Hago clic en otro libro y ordeno otra rebanada de pastel.

Gracias a Dios que este lugar está abierto las veinticuatro horas...

En el segundo que llego a la mejor parte del libro, una voz profunda me interrumpe.

—¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

—¿Está el resto de la cafetería vacía? —No levanté la vista. Oí que el hombre dejó escapar una risa baja y lentamente levanté mi cabeza, me encontré cara a cara con Carter. Una vez más.

Se deslizó dentro de la cabina y recogió un menú, sonriéndome.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Me pregunto si me has puesto un dispositivo de rastreo. Hay un montón de cabinas vacías.

—Puedo ver eso.

—Bueno... —Lanzo mis ojos de él a la cabina vacía frente a mí, pero simplemente se sienta allí—. ¿Largo día para ti? ¿Es aquí donde normalmente vienes a comer después de ir a "The Phoenix" desde que eres adicto a las mujeres medio desnudas?

Rueda los ojos.

—¿Estás en tu descanso?

Estaba a punto de responder, pero mi celular comienza a sonar. Eudial.

—¿Hola? —respondo.

—Hey, acabo de recibir el texto. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo ir a casa contigo una vez que sales?

—Claro. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la cafetería de la esquina.

—¿No te importa esperar hasta las tres de la mañana? sabes que tenemos grupos aquí esta noche.

—No, en absoluto. Voy a esperar. —Doy un suspiro de alivio y le doy las gracias antes de colgar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentada aquí? —Carter se ve afectado.

—No mucho —miento—. Estaba disfrutando realmente la paz y tranquilidad antes de que vengas así que...

—¿Qué pasó con tus muñecas? —Me alcanza a través de la mesa y cepilla su pulgar contra la marca roja—. ¿Esposas?

—Qué puedo decir, a mi novio le gusta duro conmigo.

Se da cuenta del papel blanco pequeño de entrega de bus que está debajo de mi plato y lo saca, leyéndolo.

Suspirando, él sacude la cabeza.

—Deja que te lleve a casa.

—No, gracias. Mi compañera de trabajo me va a llevar a casa más tarde. Gracias por tu oferta sin embargo.

—No era una petición.

Ruedo mis ojos y miro hacia abajo a mi e-reader. Sexy o no, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para aceptar un paseo.

—Serena... —Su voz es baja y está de pie junto a mí.

—Carter...

—Levántate para que te pueda llevar a casa.

Me desplazo a otra página de mi libro, ignorándolo. Pronto entenderá el punto.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que me agarra y me lanza por encima de su hombro, me lleva fuera de la cafetería. En el momento en que proceso completamente qué demonios está haciendo, me está colocando en su auto, un rojo clásico Mustang, y cerrando la puerta.

—¿Cómoda? —Sonríe mientras se desliza en el asiento del conductor.

Me quejo y tiro de la manija de la puerta, pero no va a ceder.

—¿En serio? —Lo fulmino con la mirada—. ¿Estás consciente de que esto es un secuestro?

—No cuando el cautivo está dispuesto. —Conduce el auto fuera de la zona de estacionamiento y se dirige a la carretera.

Suspiro y dirijo mi atención a mi e-reader, sumergiéndome en un mundo mejor otra vez.

Media hora más tarde, el coche se detiene en un semáforo en rojo y miro hacia arriba. Estamos entrando en el próximo condado y todavía tiene un largo camino por recorrer antes de que estemos de vuelta en Blythe.

—¿Qué libro estás leyendo? —Sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos.

—Luz de agosto.

—William Faulkner —dice asintiendo—. No me pareces el tipo de literatura gótica del sur.

—Soy del tipo de toda la literatura.

Mueve su mano sobre mi regazo y coge mi e-reader, colocándolo en el compartimento del lado de su puerta.

—¿Cuántos libros sueles leer en una semana?

—Cinco o más, depende de cómo me siento.

—Hmmm. —Desacelera el auto en el camino de grava delante de nosotros cuando la luz se pone verde—. ¿Eres una estudiante de inglés?

Quiero mencionar la regla de "nada de preguntas personales con extraños", pero ya que no está sonando cualquier tipo de música y me ha impedido la lectura, me permito contestar.

—Yo suspendí la universidad.

Espero a que pregunte "¿Por qué?" para poder decir "No es de tu incumbencia" pero no lo hace.

—¿Sabías que William Faulkner fue un borracho? —me pregunta.

—Los mejores escritores normalmente lo son. ¿Tú tomas?

—De vez en cuando. ¿Y tú?

No respondo.

—¿Puedes encender la calefacción?

Aprieta un botón y hace girar el limpiaparabrisas a un nivel superior.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con tu novio?

—De Faulkner y alcohol hasta "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con tu novio?" ¿No podías pensar en un cambio más suave?

—Pensé en ir directo al grano. ¿Es serio?

—¿Importa?

—Lo hace. —Frena cuando la luz amarilla delante de nosotros se vuelve roja. Luego me enfrenta—. Te quiero, por lo que necesito saber cuan duro tengo que trabajar para que veas que tu novio nunca se comparará conmigo.

Cruzo mis piernas.

—Qué encantador.

—¿Es serio?

—Mucho.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—La luz esta en verde. Conduce.

Pone el auto en punto muerto.

—Dime su nombre.

—Brian. Conduce.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—¿¡Qué!? No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Debido a que no existe en realidad o porque no quieres que sepa?

—No quiero que lo sepas.

Él está en silencio por un tiempo, pero luego se inclina hacia atrás.

—¿Tu novio Brian, te permite sentarte en un restaurante durante horas por lo que podrías esperar a tu amiga hasta que salga del trabajo y te lleve a casa?

No respondo.

—Incluso si le gusta ser duro contigo, las marcas en tu muñeca lucen como si te hubiera lastimado. No parece material para novio.

—Esto es exactamente por qué no me meto en los autos con los extraños. —Suspiro—. Lo inventé. Él no existe, y las marcas de esposas son de ser arrestada anoche. No me preguntes por qué, ya que no es de tu incumbencia, y realmente apreciaría si me das mi e-reader para que yo pueda volver a disfrutar el viaje a casa.

—Voy a pensar en ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo en Blythe?

—Si no respondí a esa pregunta el primer día que nos conocimos, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a responder ahora?

—Debido a que quieres. —Hace una pausa—. Y sin importar cuanto quieras negarlo, has estado pensando en mí desde que nos conocimos.

No puedo dejar de reír. Histéricamente.

Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento, sosteniendo mis lados, ya que no he experimentado risas así en años.

En el momento en que me calmo, me doy cuenta de que él ha apagado el auto y me mira con su ceja levantada.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú lo eres. ¿Crees que me gustas sólo porque eres sexy?

Me doy cuenta de está apretando ligeramente la mandíbula y decido aprovechar este momento. Tengo que dejar las cosas claras.

—¿Crees que me voy a abrir para ti y te diré mierda que nunca le he dicho a nadie antes porque eres sexy? ¿Porque crees que soy un alma perdida quien se cansó de luchar y necesita un príncipe azul o un caballero de brillante armadura para salvarme? Si lo haces, tienes a la maldita chica equivocada. Y si piensas por un segundo que darme un paseo a casa va a cambiar algo de eso, hazme saber para que pueda caminar el resto del camino. No te necesito, y contrariamente a lo que está pasando por tu mente, no te quiero.

Parpadea. Luego mueve la cabeza antes de mirar directamente a mis ojos.

—Para que conste, Serena… No estoy tratando de ser tu príncipe azul o tu caballero de brillante armadura. Estás demasiado jodida para que piense siquiera en salvarte. No tengo a la chica equivocada y no espero que te abras y me digas tu mierda, excepto lo que ya sé. Definitivamente no eres de Blythe y estoy simplemente interesado en saber de dónde vienes.

Silencio.

Suspiro.

—Mis abuelos son de Blythe. Soy de Nueva Jersey. Me fui a vivir con ellos hace varios meses. Sin embargo, sinceramente, no he pensado en ti en absoluto. Sólo creo que eres muy atractivo. Eso es todo lo que puedo…

Presiona sus labios contra los míos y pasa sus dedos por mi cabello, susurrando "Cállate" mientras me besa.

Deslizando su mano detrás de mi cuello, trae mi cabeza aún más cerca de él, en voz baja mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Además de las gotas de lluvia sobre la capota, el sonido de su lengua suavemente explorando mi boca es el único sonido en que me puedo enfocar.

Poco a poco se aleja de mí, dejándome con ganas de más, pero no muestro eso.

—No te preocupes —susurra—. Voy a seguir trabajando duro para mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Me enfrento inmediatamente a mi ventana y pretendo estar fascinada con lo que está pasando fuera.

Mientras conduce el auto de vuelta a la carretera, en silencio me reprendo por permitir que ese beso suceda, por gustarme.

No hablamos durante el resto del camino, a excepción de cuando pide mi dirección, y cuando se detiene en mi casa y murmuramos adiós.

Ansiosa por escapar, tiro de la manija de la puerta tan pronto como se estaciona, pero no se abre.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —me pregunta.

No me doy la vuelta para mirarlo porque sé que él está sonriendo.

Le oigo salir del auto y en cuestión de segundos está de pie fuera de mi puerta con un paraguas.

Al abrir la puerta, llega a mi mano. Desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tira de mí cerca de su lado, caminando por el camino de entrada y hasta el porche.

Miro en mi bolso, buscando las llaves, pero él inclina mi cabeza en alto.

—¿Qué pasó con tu auto?

—Es solo... No quiero hablar de ello.

—¿Necesitas un paseo para trabajar mañana?

—¿Qué?

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Sabes que trabajo en un club de striptease, ¿verdad? ¿Uno que está a dos horas de distancia de donde estamos actualmente parados?

Él sonríe.

—Estoy muy consciente.

—En realidad estoy libre mañana, pero... —Veo hacia mi bolso nuevo.

—Pero, ¿qué? —Acuna mi cara entre sus manos, pasando sus pulgares por mis mejillas.

—Si tu oferta sigue en pie durante dos días a partir de ahora, puede que lo acepte.

—Lo está. —Desliza su teléfono en mi mano—. Dame tu número.

Guardo el número en su teléfono y se lo entrego de vuelta.

—¿Tu No Cenicienta? —Él lee lo que guardé como mi número y rueda sus ojos. Llama y suena mi teléfono dentro de mi bolsa—. No dudes en guardarlo como Tu No príncipe azul.

Sonrío y finalmente, encuentro mis llaves.

Se pone de pie en el porche hasta que estoy a salvo dentro, mirando por encima de mí por última vez.

Digo gracias y cierro la puerta a la carrera, pero me asomo por la ventana y lo veo caminar bajo la lluvia, sonriendo mientras mira por encima del hombro.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 10**

¿Serena? —Kelvin me despierta de mi ultimo sueño, obligándome a ver que no estoy más en el —¿E auto de Darien besándolo. Estoy en una habitación llena de borrachos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Con qué frecuencia acostumbrabas a beber?

Suspiro.

—Casi todos los días.

—¿Y cuánto bebías?

—¿Es realmente importante?

Él asiente y todo el mundo vuelve sus ojos hacia mí.

—Tanto como podía manejar —le digo—. Dependía de qué tipo de día era.

—¿Alguna vez le dijiste a tu mamá o a tu papá acerca de tu problema con la bebida?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nunca he tenido un jodido problema con la bebida? —Realmente no tengo ganas de estar aquí hoy y estoy a segundos de salir—. Nunca tuve un padre con quien hablar y mi mamá estaba bebiendo ahí conmigo. Todo el tiempo. Así que estoy bastante segura de que si tuviera un problema, ella hubiera sido la primera persona en señalarlo.

—¿Tu mamá era tu facilitadora? —suena sorprendido.

—Vete a la mierda. —Me pongo de pie y agarro mi bolso—. No necesito esto.

—Serena...

—Llama a la jueza. Dile que prefiero hacer el tiempo en la cárcel. — Ignoro las súplicas "No vayas" y "Vuelve" de mis compañeros de clase y salgo de la habitación.

Me dirijo directamente al estacionamiento. Entonces recuerdo que no tengo un auto.

Suspirando, considero regresar y pedir disculpas, pero estoy demasiado enojada en este momento y no necesito a nadie juzgándome.

Empiezo a caminar por las calles laterales, decidiendo que voy a ir al departamento de bomberos y esperar a que Artemis termine y me lleve a casa.

Siento que mi teléfono vibra en mi bolso y sé que es Kelvin tratando de averiguar dónde he ido, pero lo ignoro.

El segundo en que llego a la estación de bomberos, los reclutas que están sentados sonríen y me saludan. Cualquier otro día, sonreiría y saludaría, pero simplemente asiento y entro.

—Buenas tardes, Serena. —La recepcionista de la estación sonríe en cuanto me ve—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien. ¿Está Artemis?

—No en este momento. Se llevó un equipo a almorzar. ¿Es necesario que lo llame?

—No, eso está bien. ¿Crees que estaría bien si espero en su oficina?

—Por supuesto que no. —Ella sonríe y señala al final del pasillo—. Ya conoces el camino.

Devuelvo su sonrisa y me encierro en su oficina, abriendo todas las persianas. Tengo que conseguir una buena mirada de la luz del sol en cada oportunidad que pueda conseguir en los próximos días ya que voy a estar confinada en una celda pronto.

Sacando mi teléfono, me preparo para borrar todas las llamadas perdidas, pero no hay ninguna. Sólo mensajes de texto:

_Serena, lamento mucho haberte ofendido en la reunion de hoy, pero creo que estamos al borde de tener tu momento de avance. Gracias por abrirte. Le diré a la Jueza que finalmente estamos haciendo progresos. Espero verte en la próxima reunion antes de tiempo, asi puedo cavar mas profundo … Kelvin._

Uf... Realmente tenía ganas de probar la cárcel Jell-O...

Guardo su mensaje y noto que hay otro. Darien.

_-Tienes un traje de baño? Noes que a tu Príncipie Azul le gustaría Saber._

_-Dile que tiene que preguntarle a mi madrastra malvada —Escribo de regreso._

_- Si o no, Serena?_

_- O_

_- En ese caso, es una cita. Voy a recogerte más tarde. Usa Vaqueros._

_- No puedo decir que estoy tratando de rechazarte?_

_- Espero que hagas eso en persona algún día. Seis de la tarde._

No le respondo. Sólo sonrío.

Mientras mentalmente busco cual traje de baño debería usar, Artemis abre la puerta de su oficina y entra.

—¿Que ha pasado hoy, Serena? —Él se sienta en su escritorio, viéndose preocupado—. El consejero me llamó hace media hora y me dijo que dejaste la sesión.

—Él me molestó. —Me encojo de hombros—. No soy una alcohólica y no pertenezco ahí. Estaba borracha esa noche y se me fue de las manos. Me tienes que creer...

Suspira y junta las manos.

—¿Recuerdas la primera semana que Luna te trajo aquí a Blythe? ¿Antes, cuando tenías diecisiete años?

—Sí —le digo, pero es una mentira. No puedo recordar nada sobre el primer mes que llegué aquí, excepto por el funeral de Ikuko, y unos meses después de que estuviera en la NYU.

—Dormiste durante los primeros días, lo que creímos era bastante normal. —Hay preocupación en sus ojos—. Pero entonces... te desmayabas todas las noches en medio de la cena. Le gritabas a cualquiera de nosotros si te preguntábamos algo tan simple como, cómo te sentías, pero entonces mejorabas. Para los próximos meses, parecías estar bien, así que pensé que era sólo una fase y te enviamos hasta la NYU...

—¿Qué esté molesta por la muerte de mi madre demuestra que soy una alcohólica?

—Después que Luna te trajo de NYU al día siguiente, tuvimos que llamar a los médicos para que limpiaran tu estómago. Uno de mis reclutas te encontró desmayada en el patio trasero.

Niego, negándome a creer eso.

—Eso no es cierto. Nunca hubiera bebido mucho y no tenías que llamar a los paramédicos. Me hubiera despertado. Estaba deprimida.

—Había botellas de cerveza y vodka vacías en todos tus cajones. Empecé a contarlas mientras las tiraba, pero me detuve a las cincuenta...

—Está en el borde de las lágrimas—. Hemos sido indulgentes y discretos porque te amamos y no queremos que te alejes de nosotros como Ikuko hizo, pero... tienes un problema, Serena. Tienes que dejar de negarlo.

Él aparta la mirada de mí y mira por la ventana. Lo noto hacer una mueca y me pregunto si está esperando a que salga de su despacho con ira, pero no lo hago. Miro por la ventana también, tratando con todas mis fuerzas recordar esos meses oscurecidos, pero no puedo. Quiero decirle que no hay manera de que pueda ser alcohólica porque no necesito alcohol para funcionar. Puedo vivir sin él.

Por otra parte, no bebo siempre cuando estoy triste o enojada. Mi primer pensamiento cuando estoy enojada, no es tomar una copa y dormir todo el día, y no dependo del licor para ayudarme a enfrentar mis sentimientos. Ha habido días en que no he tenido nada de alcohol —en las últimas semanas para ser exactos— y no me he levantado anhelándolo, queriéndolo, necesitándolo.

Lo serví a los hombres en The Phoenix sin anhelar un sorbo, sin desear poder caer en el baño y tomar un solo trago. Incluso ayer, cuando las otras chicas finalmente comenzaron a hablarme y terminaron mi tratamiento del silencio con un brindis —me dieron una botella de agua—, no quería nada de la champaña de primera categoría que se encontraba en sus copas, me encontraba completamente feliz con mi agua.

Esa última mentira me golpea como una bola de demolición.

Soy una alcohólica...

Aturdida, me siento en silencio durante varios segundos, reproduciendo las piezas de los últimos meses, que recuerdo. Cartas de rechazo. Disparos. Correos electrónicos de rechazo. Disparos.

Mañana lluviosa. Media taza de vodka. Mañana soleada. Media taza de ginebra.

Mi corazón duele como el infierno.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste de la bebida antes, Artemis?

—Empezabas a trabajar y te veías un poco más optimista. —Se da la vuelta, sorprendido de que todavía esté aquí—. Por lo menos lo estabas hasta que te metiste en ese accidente. No podía decir nada porque realmente no quería que... —Su voz se apaga y puedo decir que todavía alberga la culpa por dejar que Ikuko huyera—. Prométeme que seguirás yendo a rehabilitación y no importa lo que cualquiera de esas personas digan no vas a irte enojada de nuevo.

Asiento lentamente.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Y tratarás de ir a la iglesia con nosotros alguna vez?

Le doy una mirada en blanco y él se ríe.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —Él se ríe aún más fuerte y camina alrededor de su escritorio, me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir—. ¿Estás segura de que deseas seguir trabajando en esa cafetería por ahí? ¿El pago realmente vale la pena todos esos viajes en autobús?

—Por supuesto.

Artemis se detiene en nuestra calzada después y me dice que va a estar en la iglesia en la noche.

—Te amo, Serena —me grita antes de poner el auto en marcha atrás.

Adormecida, pienso en las últimas dos horas que pasé en su oficina, las horas en que me abrazó y no me dejó ir, cuando no quise que me dejara ir.

Son las cinco y media, y por mucho que quiera ver a Darien, le envoi un texto:

_No me siento con ganas de salir hoy…. Podemos otro dia? Dejame saber si todavia estas dispuesto a llevarme a trabajar mañana_

Hay un repentino golpe en mi puerta y ruedo los ojos. Si es Darien voy a amenazar con llamar a la policía, después de que yo lo mire por un tiempo.

Molesta, le abro y veo a mi oficial de libertad condicional. Él mide dos metros, por lo menos ciento treinta kilos, y su corte de cabello bajo y camisa USMC habitual cuentan con el hecho de que es un ex infante de marina.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Futura Convicta? —pregunta.

—¿La jueza sabe que me llamas así?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Él me empuja para entrar—. ¿Quién crees que te nombró?

—Hermoso.

Él camina hacia el baño y empuja la puerta, sosteniendo una taza vacía.

—¿Vamos a terminar con esto de acuerdo?

Suspiro y tomo la taza, lo que le permite acariciar debajo de mis brazos y entre mis muslos antes de dejarme entrar.

—No tires de la cadena. No enciendas la bañera o el fregadero, y si te toma más de sesenta segundos…

—Es una prueba negativa automática. —Ruedo los ojos—. Estoy al tanto. Aunque, ¿no son esas reglas bastante inútiles ya que mantienes la puerta abierta? ¿No puedes oírme tirar de la cadena o abrir el agua?

—Date prisa y orina, Futura Convicta. —Él se da vuelta para que su espalda se encuentre hacia mí.

Saco mi falda y posiciono la copa justo debajo de mi flujo de pis, decidiendo que estas intrusiones al azar siempre serán humillantes.

Una vez que he terminado, pongo la taza sobre el mostrador y enrosco la tapa en ella.

—Terminé.

Se da la vuelta y agarra la muestra, diciendo:

—Puedes lavarte las manos ahora. —Antes de caminar por el pasillo.

Me tomo mi tiempo lavándome las manos, mirándome en el espejo.

Hoy me veo exactamente como Ikuko, desde mi cabello, mis labios, hasta la inquietud que se esconde detrás de mis ojos de color verde oscuro. Triste, arranco la banda de alrededor de mi moño y hago una cola de caballo lateral improvisada, pero eso todavía no hace a la mujer en el espejo verse diferente.

Niego mientras un bulto comienza a subir por mi garganta. Antes de poder enviar una señal a mis conductos lacrimales, abro el armario y saco un tubo de rímel ultra-grueso.

Aplico cuidadosamente presión a cada fila de pestañas, parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarme de que no se manche.

—Futura Convicta —llama el oficial desde la cocina—. ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Respiro hondo y camino a reunirme con él.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme antes de hacer la prueba? ¿Cualquier cosa que quieras sacar de tu pecho?

—Las camisas blancas no se ven bien en ti.

Se ríe y se pone un par de guantes de plástico, abriendo la taza antes de pegar cinco tiras separadas dentro de la misma. Como de costumbre, él mantiene sus ojos en las tiras, tarareando el estribillo de Johnny Cash — Folsom Prison Blues— hasta que hayan pasado tres minutos.

—¡Todo limpio! —Él cierra la taza y la mete en una bolsa biomédica de color rojo con lo que sólo puedo asumir son otras muestras de orina.

—¿Te molesta que, literalmente, se te paga por llevar pis todo el día?

—Me molesta todavía tener que arrestarte y enviarte a la cárcel, a donde perteneces. —Él hace estallar el chicle—. Vas a equivocarte un día. Va a ser el día más feliz de mi vida.

Está mintiendo. A pesar de que es un idiota, vi lo orgulloso que se vio por una fracción de segundo cuando las tiras se mantuvieron blancas.

—¿Podrías darme una mano la próxima vez que vengas? —pregunto— Haría mi vida mucho más fácil si me dieras un aviso previo. Prometo que no voy a beber más.

Él toca su estómago, riendo mientras camina hacia la puerta principal.

—¡Justo cuando creo que lo he oído todo! Un refrán alcohólico "Prometo que no voy a beber más". ¡Me aseguraré de decirle a la jueza! Te veré cuando te vea. —Y con eso, se dirige hacia fuera y sube en su auto administrando más pruebas aleatorias.

Al segundo en que cierra la puerta, hay otro fuerte golpe.

Ugh... ¿Una prueba doble? ¿En serio?

Eso sucedió hace dos semanas y casi me rompió.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiro y oculto mi decepción, antes de abrir la puerta.

Es Darien.

—¿No leíste mi mensaje? —Cruzo los brazos—. Decía que no tengo ganas de salir.

—¿Leíste mi mensaje? —Él sonríe y me doy cuenta que nunca vi si él respondió.

Saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y leo mi último mensaje:

_Entonces no tenemos que "salir" todavia necesitas un traje de baño. Estaré allí en veinte_

—¿Crees que puedes forzarme a salir?

—Forzar implica hacer que hagas algo que no quieres hacer. —Da un paso más y desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, encontrando sus ojos con los míos.

Trato de no sonreír, trato de no sentir nada, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Incluso si quisiera salir, no lo necesito. Tuve un día muy duro, por lo que…

Él cubre mis labios con los suyos y usa la otra mano para recorrer con los dedos mi cabello. Sin dejarme ir, me empuja contra la pared, besándome más fuerte de lo que nunca me han besado.

Gimiendo, muerdo su labio con dureza, pensando que va a dar un paso atrás, pero no lo hace. Muerde mi labio en respuesta y desliza sus manos hasta mis muslos, de inmediato haciéndome humedecer.

—Ve a ponerte tu traje de baño. —Él me aprieta el culo antes de alejarse.

—Oh... bien... —Tomo una respiración luego de otra, sintiéndome mareada, pero me dirijo a mi habitación. Revuelvo toda mi vestimenta nueva de verano que pedí en línea durante las últimas semanas y decido ir con un bikini blanco y dorado.

Al estar frente al espejo, me doy cuenta de que mis labios están hinchados por el loco beso. Sonriendo, me pongo un par de pantalones cortos raídos y una camiseta roja que muestra mi anillo en el ombligo.

Sólo en caso de que él tenga algo aburrido en mente, tiro mi portátil en mi bolso y corro escaleras abajo.

—¿Es esta tu madre? —pregunta Darien, señalando la enorme imagen que cuelga sobre la chimenea.

Es Ikuko a los quince años, cuando fue coronada la Señorita Reina en un concurso a nivel estatal. Ella lleva un hermoso, vestido blanco cosido a mano y sonríe con su perfecta sonrisa de un modo que me enseñó.

—Sí, lo es.

—Hmmm. —Mira hacia atrás y adelante entre su foto y yo—. Te pareces a ella, excepto por el cabello.

—Creo que mi papá tenía el cabello negro azabache. —Tiendo a olvidar que el color natural del cabello de Ikuko era rubio. Ella se lo teñía tan a menudo que todo el mundo suponía que el negro era su color real—. No estoy segura de si me gustaría lucir bien como una rubia de todos modos...

—Probablemente no. —Él sonríe y toma mi mano en la suya—. El negro se adapta mejor a tu personalidad.

Ruedo los ojos, maldiciéndome en silencio por haberle dicho algo acerca de Ikuko. Incluso algo tan simple como su color de cabello se siente demasiado personal.

Él cierra la puerta de la casa a medida que avanzamos, y enciendo la luz del porche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Como de costumbre, abre la puerta del auto para mí y espera hasta que me instale antes de pasar a su lado.

—No tienes que abrir la puerta para mí cada vez. —Lo veo cambiar de marcha.

—Debo hacerlo y lo haré.

—Si tú lo dices. —Me encojo de hombros y me siento de nuevo. No puedo recordar a alguno de los pretendientes de Ikuko abriéndole la puerta cuando la recogían, y ninguno de los chicos con los que salí en la secundaria nunca hizo eso por mí tampoco.

¿Una o dos veces sería aceptable, pero cada vez? Es extraño, y no entiendo por qué tendría que incluso querer hacer eso. Es innecesario.

Él sube un poco el volumen de la música y toma mi mano, apretándola mientras conduce.

Mientras su pulgar acaricia mis nudillos, siento que mi corazón comienza a acelerarse. Es sólo un simple gesto, uno muy dulce, y no me debería afectar de esta manera.

Trato de pensar en la última vez que un chico me cogió la mano para poder comparar y ver si es sólo un punto sensible de mi cuerpo, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Esta es la primera vez.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Lleva mi mano a su boca y la besa.

—¿Acabas de besar mi mano?

—¿Te gusta?

—No. —Me acuesto. Aprieto su mano un poco más fuerte y me siento, esperando con impaciencia a que lleguemos a donde quiera que vayamos.

No tengo que esperar demasiado tiempo, porque, literalmente, conduce por la calle y más allá del camino que conduce al lago de mis vecinos.

—¿Vas a venir? —Él tiene mi puerta abierta.

Totalmente confundida, asiento y salgo, esperando que esto sea algún tipo de broma, pero saca un refrigerador y una bolsa de su camión.

—Sígueme —dice.

Llevándome a un pequeño muelle, extiende una manta sobre la Madera y gesticula para que me siente. Él saca un par de toallas de su bolsa, y luego abre el refrigerador.

—¿Sándwich italiano está bien para ti?

Asiento y me entrega uno.

—¿Es esto lo que originalmente habías planeado para nosotros hacer hoy?

—No —admite—. Pero esto es mucho mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Puedo llegar a conocerte mejor de esta manera. —Sonríe—. Cada vez que estamos en público, te distraes y te defiendes de mis preguntas. Eso no sucederá hoy.

Siento que me sonrojo y levanta la ceja.

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras capaz de ruborizarte. —Él me besa suavemente, entonces saca una cerveza de la nevera y me la extiende.

Estoy tentada a agarrarla, pero simplemente veo el recuerdo de la prueba al azar de hoy.

—¿Algo está mal con la cerveza? —pregunta—. ¿Es que no te gusta de esta marca?

—Sí, quiero —le digo rotundamente—. Pero no creo que una alcoholic deba beber cualquier marca, especialmente si todavía está en rehabilitación...

Sus ojos se abren.

—¿Qué?

—Me estoy recuperando de una... —Hago una pausa—. Soy alcohólica.

Me mira con absoluta incredulidad, y luego, como si pudiera sentir que no quiero hablar de eso, la devuelve a la nevera.

—¿Has leído algo bueno últimamente?

Sonrío, agradecida por el buen cambio de tema.

—Estoy ahorrando la mayor parte de mi dinero para algunas multas en este momento, así que solo he descargado un montón de muestras.

—¿Muestras?

—Sí. Tienes la oportunidad de probar el primer diez por ciento del e- book de forma gratuita. Guardo los que me gustan más y cuando tengo dinero de sobra puedo comprar.

Parpadea.

—Los libros electrónicos están como a dos y tres dólares.

—¿Y? ¡Esa mierda cuesta! —Me río—. ¿Tienes un e-reader?

—Sí. Supongo que necesito comenzar a utilizar la muestra en lugar de comprarlos en primer lugar.

—Deberías... —Quiero preguntarle que está leyendo en este momento para tratar de entablar conversación, pero nunca he sido buena en eso. Todo lo que siempre he sido capaz de hacer es devolver el sarcasmo.

Él envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me acerca a su pecho.

—Estoy leyendo Hiroshima de John Hersey. ¿Lo has leído? Niego y él comienza a hablarme sobre la historia de un cuento periodístico de seis sobrevivientes, cuyas vidas fueron alteradas drásticamente después de que la bomba atómica fue lanzada sobre su ciudad. Él entra en detalles intrincados, diciéndome cada uno de los nombres y las luchas de los sobrevivientes, y de repente me gustaría tener este libro en mis manos.

Cuando él está explicando las consecuencias, toma dos frascos de vidrio de té de la nevera, colocando una en mi regazo.

—No tienes que limitarte por mi causa —le susurro.

—No lo hago. —Sonríe—. El té hecho en casa es mucho más sabroso que la cerveza.

Ruedo los ojos y tomo unos sorbos.

Cerrando los ojos con felicidad, saboreo todo. No he tenido un té tan bueno en años, no desde que Ikuko robó algunos de un restaurante de lujo.

—¿Es bueno? —Darien me saca de mi trance.

—Mucho. ¿Hiciste esto?

Él asiente, y bebemos el resto de nuestro té en silencio, de vez en cuando mirándonos y sonriendo, lo que confirma mi creencia de que va a tratar de tener sexo conmigo, al final del día.

Y voy a dejarlo.

Definitivamente, pasará...

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? —Él mete un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—No hay razón.

—Hmmm. —Se levanta y se quita la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos abdominales de lavadero. Como si supiera lo sexy que es y lo mucho que lo estoy mirando, frota las manos a través de ellos mientras me sonríe y luego se sumerge en el agua.

Cuando reaparece, salpica el borde del muelle.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Tal vez más tarde.

—¿Qué consideras más tarde?

—Nunca.

Él se ríe.

—Te compré algo el pasado fin de semana. Está en la caja roja en el fondo de mi bolso. Después de que termine el calentamiento, vas a unirte a mí aquí.

No tuve oportunidad de decir "No, no lo haré" antes de que se aleje nadando. Observo mientras lleva sus brazos sobre su cabeza en un movimiento fuerte, moviéndose a través de toda la longitud del lago.

Una vez que llega al otro lado, busco a tientas en su bolsa y encuentro una caja de color rojo brillante. En la parte superior de la misma hay una tarjeta:

_Para Serena:_

_Una —TODO Tipo literatura—_

_Ellos leen mucho mejor de esta manera..._

Intrigada, arranco el papel en pedazos y abro la caja, jadeando cuando veo a un lector electrónico nuevo, el de trescientos dólares que salió hace dos semanas. Tiene una cámara, tres veces más memoria, y lo ha cargado con cientos de libros.

Cuando me desplazo a través de la pantalla de inicio, me doy cuenta de ha establecido el fondo de pantalla para ser una imagen imponente de un cuervo solitario.

Ningún chico nunca me ha dado un regalo antes, al menos no sin inmediatamente esperar algo a cambio, y no estoy segura de cómo sentirme acerca de esto. Confundida, me recuesto contra la manta y me pongo a leer

As I Lay Dying.

De vez en cuando miro hacia arriba y atrapo un vistazo de Darien nadando hacia adelante y hacia atrás a través del lago, involuntariamente le sonrío cada vez que me pilla mirando.

—¿Sabes nadar? —Él me salpica.

Me siento y sacudo la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto.

—¿Nunca quisiste aprender?

—Nunca quise ahogarme.

Rodando los ojos, se sube al muelle. Toma el e-reader de mis manos y lo coloca en la caja.

—No debes dejar que tu bikini se desperdicie. Quítate la ropa.

—¿Perdón?

—Quítate la ropa. ¿O tengo que inclinarte por primera vez?

Mi mandíbula cae.

—¿De verdad sólo dices eso?

Él se ríe.

—Cinco segundos.

Suspiro y me quito mi camisa. Tan pronto como mis pantalones cortos golpean la cubierta, desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tira en el lago.

Muevo los pies alrededor buscando el fondo, pero el agua es muy profunda.

—Relájate —dice y aprieta su agarre. Espera a que me detenga agitándose y luego, lentamente, me levanta y pone mi cuerpo contra el agua asegurando un brazo debajo de mi cabeza y el otro debajo de mis muslos— . Tienes que aprender a flotar en primer lugar.

Mi corazón se acelera y puedo sentir mis manos teniendo espasmos.

Me doy cuenta de que debería haberle dicho que mi miedo a ahogarme en realidad es un miedo al agua profunda.

Cierro los ojos y trato de estar lo más quieta posible, pero lo siento presionando sus labios contra los míos, haciéndolo aún más difícil.

—¿Estás relajada ahora? —pregunta.

—¡No!

—Lo suficientemente cerca. —Me besa de nuevo—. Trata de concentrarte en mí y no en el agua. Yo no voy a dejarte.

No digo nada.

—¿Tienes miedo a las aguas profundas, Serena?

—No me digas. ¿Eres suicida?

—Depende de qué tipo de día es.

Mi corazón se acelera a mil por hora y no escucho lo que está diciendo.

Sólo estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de quedarme quieta, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Abre los ojos —demanda.

—No. —Los aprieto con más fuerza y presiona sus labios contra los míos otra vez besándome tan a fondo que olvido dónde diablos estoy.

Siento el brazo pasar gradualmente por debajo de mi cintura, como si estuviera dejándome ir.

—No... —Abro mi ojo derecho.

—Abre tu otro ojo —susurra contra mi boca.

No lo hago.

Muerde mi labio inferior y mueve la otra mano sobre mis pechos, suavemente tocándolos.

—Serena... —Su mano se desplaza hasta mi ombligo.

Siento un poco familiar aleteo en el estómago y abro mi ojo izquierdo, aferrándome a él una vez que me doy cuenta de no me dejó ir.

Riendo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me lleva a la parte menos profunda poniéndome sobre mis pies.

—Me mentiste. —Siseo y empiezo a hacer mi camino de regreso hacia el muelle, pero él me agarra por detrás y me abraza contra su pecho.

—Lo siento. —Besa a la parte trasera de mi cuello, sin hacer nada para calmar mi ira—. No sabía que estabas tan asustada.

—Bueno, lo estoy. —Estoy tratando de no explotar, tratando de respirar profundamente y actuar como si no me acabara de hacer eso—. Nunca aprendí a nadar y no quiero hacerlo. Nunca.

Susurra que lo siente de nuevo, que no me dejará ir, y poco a poco me calmo.

—¿Estás bien ahora? —Él suena sincero.

—Sí...

—¿Qué significa este tatuaje en la parte posterior de tu cuello?

Suspiro mientras sus dedos trazan suavemente la pluma gris y negra.

—Es sinónimo de escritura. Mi mamá me llevó a hacerlo cuando tenía quince años.

—¿Y esta cita en tu hombro? —Él la besa antes de leer lo que dice—. La vida cambia en un instante. Un instante ordinario.

—Es por Joan Didion. Lo escribió después que su esposo murió en medio de la cena... Mi mamá murió horas después de que habíamos tenido un gran almuerzo juntas, después que regresé de un viaje de compras. —

Me pongo rígida una vez que me doy cuenta de que dije eso en voz alta.

—Lo siento mucho.

No respondo. Estoy agradecida de que me sostenga fuerte ahora.

Cierro brevemente los ojos y veo el cuerpo sin vida de Ikuko, la veo dejándome sin previo aviso, y sin ningún cuidado por mis sentimientos.

Bloquéalo, bloquéalo...

Tomo una respiración profunda y lentamente me doy vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿No fue tu estrategia arrastrarme hacía el agua y hacerme responder preguntas personales?

—¿Funciona?

—No. —Ruedo los ojos y me giro, decidida a aligerar el estado de ánimo de nuevo—. Pregúntame algo más, algo divertido.

Él tira de mi cadena bikini bajo el agua.

—¿Por qué empezaste a trabajar en The Phoenix?

—Necesitaba el dinero. ¿Por qué eres un visitante frecuente allí? ¿Vas a admitir tu adicción por mujeres desnudas?

—No tengo una adicción. —Besa mi cabello—. Estaba allí para la despedida de soltero de un amigo por primera vez. La segunda vez fui a ver si mi artista favorita estaría allí.

—¿Y el momento en que terminaste la cena? ¿No abandonabas el club?

—Me encontraba en la zona y tenía hambre. No he vuelto desde que te vi en el escenario.

—¿Alguna razón?

—Follarte en el escenario no está permitido.

Me sonrojo de nuevo.

—Oh...

—Sí. Oh. —Se ríe y me deja ir, tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia el muelle.

Cuando llegamos allí, me recoge y me coloca en el borde.

—¿Te gusta desvestirte? —Él agarra una toalla y la presiona contra mi piel.

—Es el mejor trabajo que he tenido nunca. —Me muerdo el labio mientras me acaricia la cara interna del muslo—. Estoy segura de que en secreto piensas que es sucio o sin clase, pero…

—No lo hago. Creo que deberías disfrutar de lo que haces para ganarte la vida.

—¿Te gusta lo que haces para ganarte la vida?

—A veces. —Aprieta la toalla contra mi estómago y hace gestos para que me recueste y haga espacio para él.

Lo veo secarse en cámara lenta, deseando estar en su toalla, y antes de darme cuenta, está sentado frente a mí, tirando de mí en su regazo, así estamos frente a frente.

—Eres mucho más linda en lugares privados. —Arrastra los pulgares sobre mis labios—. Y mucho más abierta…

—No te acostumbres.

—No lo haré. —Él me mira a los ojos.

—Puesto que has tenido un día de campo haciéndome preguntas en esta cita…

—Esto no es una cita.

—Eso es lo que dice el texto.

—Eso fue antes de que me enviaras un mensaje y me dijeras que no tenía ganas de salir, antes de tener que darte un beso contra la pared y hacer que salieras conmigo. —Su voz es baja—. Si esto fuera una cita, sería mucho más difícil para ti hacerte la lista. —Aprieta la boca en contra del tatuaje de mi hombro, trazando lentamente las palabras con la lengua—. ¿Que ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiera?

—Um... Creo que es justo tener la oportunidad de hacerte algunas preguntas.

—Pregunta. —Él desliza sus manos debajo de mis muslos y me acerca aún más por lo que nuestras frentes se tocan.

—¿Por qué no me has follado todavía?

—¿Qué?

—Quiero una respuesta. Has tenido la oportunidad más de una vez y me estoy empezando a sentir fea... —No quiero decir la última parte en voz alta, pero es verdad. Siempre ha tomado una sola salida o dos para que un hombre quiera tener sexo conmigo, pero ya que él todavía no lo ha hecho, honestamente me hace sentir insegura. Eso es una cosa sobre la que sé que Ikuko tenía razón. Una o dos veces a solas con un hombre es suficiente para ver si está realmente interesado o no.

—No tienes ninguna razón para sentirte fea. —El trata de besarme, pero giro mi cabeza.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Es porque soy una stripper? ¿Porque crees que me he acostado con otros clientes?

—Serena...

—No me ignores. Dime.

—No me importa un carajo con quién te has acostado, y no podría importarme menos que seas una stripper. Como cuestión de hecho, estoy feliz de que lo seas. Estás haciendo algo que es bueno, y estás lejos de dar servicio al cliente. —Sus ojos se oscurecen y se ve muy ofendido—. Sí quiero follarte y voy a follarte en formas que ni siquiera podemos imaginar.

No digo nada. Solo envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, incapaz de hacer frente a esta tensión sexual por más tiempo.

Quiero esto.

Él me devuelve el beso con pasión, dominando mis labios, empujando mis hombros contra la cubierta.

Me quejo mientras atrapa mi labio inferior entre los dientes, mientras sube lentamente por encima de mí.

—Mierda... —susurra mientras deslizo mis manos en sus pantalones cortos.

Quita su boca de la mía y presiona besos en mi cuello, haciéndome gemir más fuerte, haciéndome desear esto aún más.

Siento su polla endurecerse contra mi muslo y tiro de su pantaloon corto, ansiosa por quitarlos. Justo cuando tengo un buen agarre y estoy a punto de bajarlo hasta el fondo, él sostiene mis manos y se pone de pie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadeo.

—Tengo que llevarte a casa. Ahora.

—¿Qué? Pensé que habías dicho que querías follarme.

—Lo hago. —Él sonríe y se inclina para recoger el refrigerador—. Pero no estás lista.

—¿Perdón? —Estoy bastante segura de que no escuché eso bien—. ¿No estoy lista?

—No tartamudeo.

—¿Hay una serie de pruebas que tengo que pasar antes de considerarme digna de tu pene?

Riendo, me levanta suavemente y coloca un beso en mis labios.

—No tengo la costumbre de follar a alguien que apenas conozco.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres saber de mí, Darien? ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ignora mis preguntas y agarra la manta, alejándose para abrir la puerta del pasajero del auto.

No puedo creer esta mierda...

Lo fulmino con la mirada, con la esperanza de que esta sea una broma idiota y que vaya a cerrar la puerta antes de empujarme hacia la cubierta de nuevo, pero no lo hace.Él tira de la puerta aún más.

—Vámonos.

No hablo con él por el corto trayecto a casa. Me siento en una total confusión, preguntándome qué diablos está mal con él.

—¿Serena? —De repente está en mi puerta, cogiendo mi mano.

—¿Eres gay, Darien?

Se ríe y desabrocha mi cinturón de seguridad. Me ayuda a levantarme y me acompaña hasta la puerta principal.

—¿A qué hora necesito recogerte para trabajar mañana?

—Si eres gay no voy a estar enojada. Sólo necesito saber.

Él toma de mi cara entre sus manos y me besa hasta que estoy sin aliento, diciéndome que es heterosexual y sin decir una palabra.

—¿A qué hora?

—Seis...

—Voy a estar aquí. —Él me besa por última vez antes de hacer un gesto para que entre—. Te veré mañana, Serena.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nos vemos el Domingo con 2 capis mas…**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Estoy a final de mi rutina, de pie en el centro del escenario una mano en mi cadera y a otra arriba en mi cabeza.

Los hombres me estaban gritando ¡No pares! ¡Más! Y lanzando dólares a mis pies. Un par de ellos dan un paso hacia el borde del escenario, haciéndome señas con billetes crujientes, pidiéndome que me acerque más y me incline para ponerme personalmente los billetes.

Remolinos de humo de cigarros son los que llenan la habitación y la música se pone más y más fuerte; la lujuria en la habitación está cerca de ser palpable.

Y amo cada segundo de eso.

—Señores…—La voz del DJ es ronca—. Den una última ronda de aplausos para Moon…

El aplauso es el más fuerte que he escuchado, y yo soplo un beso para el público, después tomo todos los dólares y voy detrás a los vestidores.

—Alguien aprende realmente muy rápido. —Eudial me alcanza una toallita desmaquillante mientras me siento en el tocador.

—Claramente no lo suficientemente bien. Solo tengo una canción…

Ella ruda sus ojos.

—Lita llamo más temprano. ¿Quieres bailar en su lugar a la media noche?

—¡Demonios sí! —No lo puedo creer, pero luego recuerdo algo—. La vi esta mañana. ¿Se rompió su auto o algo así?

Por lo que he aprendido de salir con ella, Lita no es el tipo que llama para pedir permiso del trabajo. Ella es el tipo de empleado que siempre llega al trabajo a tiempo y casi nunca falta a las reglas.

Suspirando, Eudial se inclina sobre el espejo.

—Ella solo se dio cuenta que su mamá está muerta. Eso solo está golpeándola.

Mi corazón cae.

—¿Hablaste con ella en las últimas horas? ¿Está bien?

Levanta sus cejas.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Tú actuando consideradamente? ¿Ella es como tu amiga?

—Ella es mi amiga. —Pienso—. Tú también… ¿Cierto?

—Eres adorable. —Sonríe—. Ella está bien. Bueno, tan bien como puede estar con algo como eso. Iré a revisarla mañana por la mañana y te recogeré en el camino. ¿Y mientras esperas, quieres ser una bailarina o no? Necesito decirle a Rubeus quien está tomando su lugar en diez minutos.

—Estoy dentro.

Asiente y apunta hacia el closet, diciéndome que tengo que cambiarme y ponerme algo diferente. Algo mucho más provocativo.

Excitada, corro y saco un vestido negro brillante que es tan corto que podría confundirse con una camiseta. Mientras busco por algún accesorio para combinarlo, recuerdo que le dije a Darien que estaría terminando a las once.

Mierda….

Sé que probablemente en este momento se dirigía a recogerme, pero no tengo la intención de irme hasta después que baile de nuevo. Saco el cellular de mi casillero y lo llamo.

—Serena —responde.

—¿Hay una razón del porqué no puedes decir un "¿Hola?" como una persona normal?

—¿Llamaste para discutir cómo te contesto en el celular? —Hay una sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Está The Pheonix lento esta noche?

—Ugh, no. Te llamaba porque en realidad no estaré dejándolo por un tiempo. Estoy bailando en el lugar de Lita, entonces eso son tres canciones. —Trato de no sonar como si no fuera lo más excitante que me ha pasado—. Sé que probablemente estas a medio camino de aquí, pero no puedes recogerme. Yo me voy… me voy a casa con Eudial y te daré el dinero por la gasolina desperdiciada entonces….

—Quiero verte.

—¿Qué?

—¿Hasta qué hora sales?

—Media noche.

—Estaré ahí, y yo te llevare a tu casa.

Silencio.

—¿Serena? —Rompe el silencio. Es el único hombre que siempre es capaz de hacerme mojar a través el celular.

—¿Sí?

—¿Se me permite decir adiós ahora?

Cuelgo y sonrío, honestamente excitada de tenerlo mirando mi baile de nuevo. Ya que tengo dos horas antes de mi turno, tomo mi tiempo para estar lista.

Cepillo fuera mis rulos, decidiendo por ir con una elegante cola de caballo. Saco el brillante vestido negro del closet y lo cambio por una falda de desnudista, medias de red, y un top blanco puro con un cierre Escondido en el frente.

—¿Estamos yendo a una cita o estamos haciendo striptease esta noche? —Veo a Rubeus caminar hacia mí en el espejo, cruzando sus brazos.

—¿No tienes más tetas que mostrar? ¿Porque estás aquí atrás?

El ríe.

—Gracioso. Dime algo. ¿No es el trabajo una cosa temporal para ti?

—Todos los trabajos son temporales.

—Está bien. ¿Por favor dime porque tú en realidad no estás hablando con los clientes en las salas de baile privadas? —Enciende un cigarrillo—. Tus réplicas probablemente cuestan la mitad de lo que en realidad estás haciendo. ¿Es esto temporal o no?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… Yo usualmente no promociono a alguien nuevo tan pronto, dejo solo a alguien con una sucia y lista boca con réplicas, pero hubo una respuesta enorme para Moon entonces…

—¿Tengo que ser una bailarina principal?

—Temporalmente. —Toma mi hombro—. Bueno hablaremos sobre esto más tarde, luego de tu cita supongo. —Me mira de arriba abajo—. Tú comprendes que ellos quieren verte sin tus ropas, ¿verdad? Esto no es el jodido Broadway.

Le doy una mirada en blanco y miro como se ríe de su propio chiste, luego se aclara la garganta y se endereza una vez se da cuenta que no es tan calienta-trasero como él piensa que es.

—Estarás en el escenario como es debido en tres minutos —dice con firmeza.

Estoy muy consciente de eso, pero desde que insiste en tener siempre la última palabra, asiento y espero para que se largue. Luego, cuando estoy segura de que se ha ido y no anda alrededor, salto de arriba y abajo como un niño.

No puedo creer que soy una bailarina principal. Eso significa que estoy un paso más cerca de tomar el infierno fuera de Blythe, un paso más cerca de hacer algo actualmente con mi vida.

—Señores, ha habido un pequeño cambio esta noche… —La voz del DJ interrumpe mi celebración y voy cerca de la cortina.

—Viniendo al escenario por segunda vez esta noche… —él continua, y de repente me doy cuenta que aún ni siquiera sé que canción va a reproducir—. Por favor den la bienvenida a Moon…

Las cortinas suben y escucho un estridente aplauso. Las notas vienen a través de las conversaciones, reconozco la canción "Spaceship Coup" —a lo largo—, en ese caso ocho minutos deberían ser los suficientemente buenos.

Camino sobre la negra pasarela y me preparo para hacer la rutina. He estado secretamente practicando por semanas. Escaneando al público, busco a Darien y sonrió cuando me doy cuenta que está en el frente y el centro —mirando como si quisiera empujarme bajo el escenario y arrastrarme lejos de allí.

Perfecto.

Sabiendo que está mirando cada uno de mis movimientos, me facilita a través de la rutina —bailando como si él fuera el único hombre en la habitación—, como si cada curva de mi cuerpo es una señal para que él finalmente me folle. Cada vez que hago una pausa para un efecto o giro alrededor del tubo, miro a Darien. Sólo a Darien.

Se mueve en su asiento y juro que es un mensaje silencioso para mí, pero no puedo distinguir ninguno de ellos.

Cuando la canción termina, un instrumental corto comienza a sonar y empiezo la parte bromista de mi rutina. Quiero señalar a Darien y ser su centro de atención para el final del baile, pero no puedo.

Escojo al hombre que está sentado a su derecha y le hago señas para que se acerque y llegue más cerca del escenario. Se señala, como si dijera, ¿Quién? ¿Yo? y asiento, dándole mi infalible sonrisa. En mis manos y rodillas, avanzo lentamente al borde del escenario para encontrarme con él, sabiendo cómo voy a tomar cada dólar en su bolsillo y hacer de Darien un loco celoso.

El hombre es un tipo nervioso —claramente está aquí con sus amigos— , entonces gentilmente acaricio su rostro con mis manos y me acerco a él, preguntando en su oreja: ¿Si estuviéramos solos en este momento, que me harías?

Traga y deja salir una lenta sonrisa.

—Yo…yo…

—¿Usualmente no dejas a una mujer tomar el control no es así?

—Yo… No…

Me inclino lejos y planto mis manos en sus hombros, notando que sus ojos no dejan mis pechos, entonces voy por lo fácil.

—Puedes dar propina donde sea que te guste… —Muerdo mi labio y me recuesto, seductoramente abriendo y cerrando mis piernas.

Sus ojos viajan por todo mi cuerpo y veo uno de los gorilas mirándome por el rabillo del ojo; he estado llevando las cosas un poco lejos toda la semana, pero no me importa.

Nervioso el hombre saca su billetera, como esperaba, y saca unos billetes. Cincuenta dólares en billetes.

Arrastra los dólares contra mi muslo y suavemente los pasa por debajo de mi delgada tanga.

Le sonrío y arqueo mi espalda para levantarme a mí misma del suelo.

Me mira completamente en trance y está ahí aturdido, mirando cada uno de mis movimientos.

Mientras los últimos segundos de mi canción suenan, muevo mis manos sobre todo mi cuerpo, ansiando por más reacción del público, sonriendo por dentro cuando veo a Darien apretar la mandíbula.

Miro dentro de sus ojos mientras lentamente me paro, mientras el público anima fuertemente. Por los últimos treinta segundos, él y yo somos las únicas personas dentro de The Phoenix, y una parte de mí que no puedo explicar no quiere nada más que salir del escenario y dejarlo que me lleve junto con él lo que queda de la noche.

Cuando la voz del DJ pregunta por otra ronda de aplausos, me deslizo fuera de mi trance y me doy cuenta que hay dinero en el escenario.

Lanzo mi típico beso al público y recojo el dinero, excitada de ver mucho más dinero ganado por un baile más largo.

Apenas puedo contener mi entusiasmo una vez que he contado la cantidad, para estar segura conté una y otra vez: mil seiscientos dólares.

Tomo de ellos unos pocos de cien para el DJ y el camarero y lo pongo en mi casillero. Ya que no me pidieron para asistir a los cuartos privados, les digo a todos que me voy a casa y me visto, enviando a Darien un texto diciendo que lo encuentro afuera.

—¿Conoces el hombre? —Zircon, el chico más nuevo de seguridad, me bloquea cuando voy a salir.

—¿Qué hombre?

—El chico que está parado en el estacionamiento. —Apunta a Darien— Dice que está esperando por ti.

Asiento y camina conmigo para llegar a Darien, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si tratara de recordar cada cosa de él.

Incluso camina hasta el auto de Darien y escribe el número de la patente. Luego cruza sus brazos.

—Te puedes ir ahora.

—Estoy agradecida de tener tu permiso. —Darien rueda sus ojos y abre la puerta para mí.

Al segundo se desliza dentro, ambos nos reímos de Zircon. Se para en el frente del auto como si fuera un controlador de tráfico, señalando a Darien de poner el auto en reversa y enviarlo lejos.

—¿Son siempre los de seguridad así? —pregunta.

—Creo que deben serlo. —Rio—. A veces ellos nos siguen por unas pocas millas para estar seguros que nadie nos está siguiendo a nuestra casa.

Asiente y sale a la calle principal, cambiando de radio.

No dice nada más por un largo tiempo, haciéndome pensar que la performance que di no fue tan buena como pensé que era. Era eso, o en realidad está enojado conmigo.

—¿Disfrutaste de mi performance? —Le miro y me doy cuenta que sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa.

—Lo hice.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Es lo único que tienes para decir?

—¿Que te gustaría que dijera?

—Que tal: Gracias, Serena. Gracias por decirme sobre tu primer principal performance y ponerme en la lista para así entonces no tener que pagar. Hiciste un jodido buen trabajo y casi me vine en mis pantalones mirando tu sexy trasero.

Sorprendiéndome con una risa, reduce la marcha del auto y lo tira a un lado del camino. Se gira hacia mí y cubre mi rostro con sus manos.

—Gracias Serena. Gracias por decirme sobre tu primer principal performance y ponerme en la lista así entonces no tener que pagar, aunque hubiera pagado el triple solo para verte bailar por cinco segundos. Hiciste un jodido buen trabajo, pero odio informarte que no me corrí en mis pantalones mientras miraba tu sexy trasero.

—Además no me diste propina.

—No lo hice. —Me acerca y me besa.

Cierro mis ojos mientras desliza profundo su lengua en mi boca, mientras se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y me tira a su regazo.

Presiona su frente en la mía, no dejando nada de espacio entre nosotros, y suspira:

—Amo cada jodido segundo de eso.

Siento sus manos acariciando mi espalda y suspiro, con la esperanza que él sienta que quiero esto, que estaba confusa y herida cuando me alejó en el lago ayer.

Enredo sus dedos por mi cabello, baja la cabeza a mi hombro izquierdo y planta besos por toda mi clavícula, dudando cada pocos segundos entre cada beso.

Nunca he estado sin palabras debido a los besos antes. Entonces otra vez, nunca me han besado de esta manera antes. Estos son sensuales y lentos, no los tipos duros y primitivos que usualmente tenía.

—Darien… —Inclino mi cabeza atrás mientras besa su camino arriba de mi cuello y baja la cremallera de mi top.

No me contesta. Continúa con su camino de besos tortuosos y desabrocha mi brasier.

En el segundo en que muerde mi pezón, cierro los ojos y suprimo un gemido.

Mueve su lengua en círculos sobre él, acercando mi cuerpo aún más a él, dejándome sentir qué tan duro me quiere con su polla.

Muevo mi mano entre nosotros y alcanzo su bragueta, tirando de él, condenadamente cerca de romperlo. Cuando finalmente lo tengo abajo, deslizo mi mano en sus pantalones, lista para empujar de su polla afuera y finalizar lo que quería por semanas, pero toma mi mano.

—Para.

—¿Para? —pregunto sin aliento.

Suspira y me empuja sobre el tablero. Sin decir otra palabra, ajusta mi brasier y el cierre de mi top.

Mientras lucho para tranquilizar mi respiración, me separa de sus piernas y me deja en mi asiento.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad. —Arranca el auto y espera.

Sacudo mi cabeza y trato de controlar el dolor que se crea en mi pecho.

—Ahora, Serena.

Saco el cinturón y lo paso por mi hombro dejándolo y me recuesto, con la mirada fija al frente.

Él continúa confundiendo el infierno fuera de mí todo el tiempo, lanzándome en giros de izquierda y derecha, ¿pero esto?

Esto es.

Nunca, jamás, me habían negado esto tanto y luego de esta noche he terminado con él. Para bien.

No miro a su dirección mientras conduce hacía Blythe. Estoy lista para terminar esta noche, lista para olvidar absolutamente todo sobre él y esto me enciende, esto me apaga la mierda.

En el pasado, Ikuko me diría sobre idiotas como él. Ella solía decir que si un hombre siempre me rechazaba en el calor del momento es porque era gay o nunca estuvo interesado en mí para estar con él.

Honestamente estoy avergonzada de que ni siquiera vi a través de su juego fácil porque está aún más claro ahora: A él en realidad no le gusto.

Solo siente lástima por mí.

Media hora después, cuando llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, me doy cuenta que hay un montón de autos estacionados en la acera. Es noche de estudiar la Biblia.

Antes de que pueda salir del auto y hacer esa mierda del Príncipe Encantador que me vuelve loca, bajo la ventana y logro salir yo misma a tiempo del auto.

Después de salir, golpeo la puerta y lo miro.

—Gracias por otra sesión inútil de besuqueo. Me voy a follar yo misma con el dedo. No me hables más.

Me doy la vuelta y me apuro a la casa con él llamándome detrás de mí.

Por suerte la puerta estaba sin seguro, me deslizo dentro y me encuentro cara a cara con mi abuelo y con varias otras personas que se me quedan mirando.

—Oh, Serena! —Luna aplaude—. Todos, estoy segura que conocen a mi nieta. No ha estado por aquí desde que ha estado trabajando en el restaurante Florine en Tallapoosa, pero Artemis y yo no podemos estar más orgullosos. Ella ha estado trabajando como una loca y sé que tiene su trabajo porque nosotros oramos sobre eso semanas antes.

—¡Alabado Jesús! —dicen todos.

Oh Dios…

—Gracias a todos ustedes por sus, um, oraciones de alabanza.

Ellos sonríen, no diciendo nada más, solo continúan mirándome.

—Me voy arriba ahora —digo, dirigiéndome a Luna—. Estoy cansada.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! —Hace un gesto para que me vaya y vuelve su atención al grupo—. Ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos? Oh, ¡claro! ¡Los condones son para el sexo, y el sexo es solo para la gente casada!

—¡Alabado Jesús!

Tomo lo que puedo de Coca de la heladera y corro hacía las escaleras arriba y voy a mi cuarto de baño antes de que cambie de opinión sobre despejarme.

Cantando, me saco toda mi ropa y doy un paso dentro de la ducha, lavando todo el humo de The Pheonix, la suavidad del toque de Darien.

Trato de no pensar sobre él —él y sus labios, él y sus "Voy-a-joderte- con-besos-en-la-boca, él y su…

¡Para esto!

Apago el agua, me pongo mi bata y tomo las velas de Lita y Eudial que ambas me dieron la semana pasada. Son unos cubos de color rojo oscuro con incrustaciones de rosas blancas aplastadas en la cera y supuestamente "establece el modo que tú no creerías"

Prendo todas ellas y las pongo a lo largo de mi mesa y me pongo mi ropa de dormir, inmediatamente notando que tan potente es la esencia de cereza negra.

Apago la luz y me cubro con los cobertores, pensando sobre la única persona que me puede encender al instante. La única persona en la que no debería estar pensando.

Cerrando mis ojos, pensando cómo sería si nosotros estuviéramos teniendo sexo, como…

Mi celular suena.

UGH!

Me quejo. De inmediato sé que es Luna. Ella quiere que baje y participe en la oración final de la noche, que de repente me hace sentir sucia.

Pongo el celular en mi oreja, suspiro.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te has follado ya? —Darien.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? Claramente eso es lo que prefieres hacer cada noche.

Ríe.

—Te fuiste sin decir adiós.

—Estaba implícito, y quise decir lo que dije. No quiero hablar más contigo.

—¿Entonces por qué no colgaste?

Estoy en silencio.

—¿Te estas tocando?

—Adiós, Darien.

—Dime.

—Sí —admito—. Estoy tocándome porque el hombre con el que salía es gay y yo era la última en saberlo.

—Él está lejos de ser gay.

—¿No, él tiene disfunción eréctil?

Se ríe de nuevo.

—No. No en absoluto.

—¿Bueno, puedes explicar por qué él no quiere dormir conmigo? ¿Por qué me dejó estacada-literalmente seca, en todas las oportunidades que consigue?

—¿Qué tan mojada estas ahora?

—Desierto mojado.

—El hombre que quieres que te folle no te hizo un desierto mojado.

—Él no hizo nada.

—Paré de hacer cosas esta noche porque sabía que si comenzaba a follarte no pararía. Y cuando finalmente terminara de follarte, tú sentirías exactamente a lo que me refiero…

Silencio.

—¿Aún eres un desierto mojado?

—No…. —murmuro

—¿Escogiste el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado a propósito?

—Sí.

—¿Para hacerme sentir celoso?

—Sí.

—¿No encuentras eso cruel?

Cierro mis ojos. No quiero tener esta conversación. Solo quiero escuchar su voz mientras mis dedos tocan mi clítoris.

—Di algo, Serena.

—Si estuvieras celoso, tú deberías haber hecho algo al respecto.

—Te pusiste de pie antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Muevo mi mano arriba en mi pecho y toco mi pezón, recordando a Darien mordiéndolo en sus dientes, manteniendo mi otra mano ocupada.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho?

—¿Antes o después que jodes conmigo escogiendo al hombre equivocado?

No respondo.

—Me confundes, porque cuando me paré en el escenario, miraste directamente a mí y susurraste, "No puedo esperar a follarte".

Grito. No me di cuenta que leyó mis labios.

—Pero entonces elegiste al imbécil sentado al lado mío.

—No fue… no fue así como…

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó—. Porque parecía como que tú lo querías a él más que a mí.

—Estoy segura…

—Tal vez es bueno que lo hallas elegido a él. —Vacila—. No estoy seguro de que te hubiera dejado terminar tu rutina si abrías tus piernas de esa manera para mí, si pusieras justo lo que quiero en frente de mi rostro.

—Mentiroso… —susurro.

—No. —Su voz es firme—. Cuando arqueaste tu espalda y dijiste

"Puedes dar propina donde sea que te guste", te hubiera dado propina con mi polla.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro.

—Me habría asegurado que cada uno en ese edificio se enterara de que eras mía.

Mis dedos se deslizan más profundo y mi respiración queda atascada en mi pecho.

—No me gustan los juegos, Serena. —Su es voz baja—. Y créeme, la próxima vez que me invites a ver tu baile y elijas a alguien más para tocarte, saltaré al escenario y te voy a follar sobre el caño.

—Darien…

—Voy a recordar esta mierda… —Su voz es molesta, pero entonces la sonrisa vuelve a su voz—. Voy a asegurarme de que lo lamentes de muchas maneras.

—Sí… sí lo hago.

—¿Lo lamentas lo suficiente para hacerme oír tu corrida? ¿Estas casi allí?

Asiento como si pudiera verme.

—¿Es esto lo que has estado haciendo en la cama desde que nos conocimos? ¿Follándote para dormir?

No respondo. Mis respiraciones están en todo el lugar y estoy a segundos de llegar a venirme. Lo escucho pidiéndome que diga su nombre otra vez, pidiéndome que le prometa que no voy a tirar esa mierda en el escenario otra vez, pero todo a mi alrededor comienza a confundirse y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar.

—Ahhhhh…. —dejo escapar un gemido y uno sale de él

—La próxima vez te haré correr personalmente.

Me toma varios minutos calmarme, y tiro mi celular al piso cuando estiro mis brazos. Rodando por la cama, lo tomo y lo pongo sobre mi oreja de nuevo.

Él aún estaba ahí.

No estoy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Aún sigues pensando que soy gay? —pregunta como si segundos antes no hubiera pasado nada.

—No, pero puedes ser bisexual.

—La próxima vez que te vea, me voy a asegurar que nunca cuestiones mi sexualidad.

—Estaré esperando por eso. —Me inclino atrás en la cama y abrazo una almohada en mi pecho. Nunca fui una fan de hablar por celular, o tener sexo por teléfono porque siempre tengo que mentir, ¿pero con él? No quiero que nuestra conversación termine nunca, y disfruto escucharlo a él tomándome.

—¿Vas a estar muy ocupada mañana? —pregunta.

—Sí —admito—. Tengo AA.

—¿Todo el día?

—Más de lo que me gustaría. —Paro un segundo y debato si debería decirle más—. Toca "mira en nuestro pasado" así que generalmente dura por lo menos ocho horas. —Sofoco un suspiro. Se supone que todos en el grupo tienen veinte minutos para hablar, pero ellos siempre toman más y terminamos pasada la medianoche.

—Me llamaras cuando hayas terminado.

—¿Que? No escuche la inflexión. Creo que te refieres a eso como una pregunta.

Ríe.

—La próxima vez que te salgas de mi auto sin mí abriéndote la puerta, te haré caer.

—¿Y me taclearás?

—Haré más que teclearte. —Hace una pausa—. Deberías irte a dormer ahora.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

—Porque tú no vives sola, y si te quedas en el celular voy a estar tentado a ir por ti y hacerte todo lo que debí hacer hace horas atrás.

No puedo ayudarme pero sonrío.

—Buenas noches, Serena.

—Buenas noches, Darien.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Durante las últimas dos semanas, mi mente ha estado recogiendo los peores momentos que deambulan por los carriles de mis recuerdos.

Siempre que quiero pensar en las cosas que me hacen feliz, cosas como Eudial y Lita invitándome a ir a Georgia para hacer compras, deciden recordarme a la "jodidamente Mina Aino", como si no quisieran que me entregue por completo a la idea de tener amigos.

Cuando quiero pensar en las cosas que me hacen "sentir", cosas como hablar por teléfono con Darien un par de noches a la semana y que me pone de rodillas con un sólo beso, me muestran lo que pasó la última vez que salí con un chico, la última vez que gritó el nombre de su novia en medio del clímax.

Y hoy, cuando quiero pensar que no soy como los otros alcohólicos, porque mi madre me amaba, eligió reproducir un recuerdo que no quiero ver, un recuerdo que podría haber jurado que lo había olvidado.

—¿Sere? —Ikuko se para delante de mí, esperando a que levante mi mirada desde mi tarea.

—¿Sí?

—_¿Qué piensas de este vestido?_

_Observo mientras gira alrededor de la sala, mostrando el tejido suave y ligero de su vestido de verano color amarillo y azul. Su cabello está recogido en una cola de caballo rizada, y como de costumbre, se ve hermosa._

Demasiado hermosa para las palabras.

—_Me gusta —digo—. Se te ve bien._

—_Está bien. —Rueda sus ojos y detiene su desfile de moda—. ¿Qué pasa contigo esta semana? Primero, no tienes ganas de beber conmigo el lunes_,_ saliste de apuros de un viaje a la tienda de Versace con Kenji, y ahora, ¿estás usando la palabra "bien"? Como, ¿eso es todo? Por lo general, me golpeas con uno de los ad… um... Uno de los…_

—_Los adverbios._

—_Correcto. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Bajo mi lápiz y me recuesto en mi silla._

—_¿Crees que soy bonita?_

—_Eres malditamente preciosa. Te ves igual a mí. —Se ríe, entonces se detiene una vez que se da cuenta que no me estoy riendo de regreso—. Lo siento._

—_Fui nominada para reina de las fiestas el viernes pasado._

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Tengo que llevarte a comprar un vestido!_

—_Salí de la competencia..._

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

—_Cuando repartían las papeletas, el nombre de todas las demás se encontraba bien, pero el mío. Alguien consiguió los de ellas y dejó mi foto fuera... Entonces escribieron "Zorra fea" donde debería haber estado mi nombre._

_El director se disculpó profusamente y juró que tendría las papeletas cambiadas para la semana que viene, pero le dije que estaba bien, que claramente yo no estaba destinada a competir. A pesar de que juró que llegaría al fondo de ello y castigaría a quien lo haya hecho, el daño ya estaba hecho._

_Al menos a mis ojos ya lo estaba…_

—_¿Zorra? —Ikuko arrugó su frente._

—_Me he acostado con dos chicos y sólo tengo dieciséis años. —Trato de no llorar porque sé que el llanto es inútil—. Y todo el mundo sabe quiénes fueros esos dos chicos... Un chico es comprensible, pero, ¿DOS? Nadie va a votar por la zorra de la escuela, Ikuko. Ni siquiera votaría por mí..._

_Cruza sus brazos._

—_Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Te retiraste de la competencia debido a que algunas perras estúpidas estaban celosas de ti y alteraron las papeletas?_

—_Tampoco tengo amigos. Necesitas amigos para ganar. Es una pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo si la gente ya piensa que soy una zorra._

—_Primero que todo, tener relaciones sexuales no te hace una zorra. Las únicas personas que creen eso, son las perras vírgenes frígidas que se aferran a su virginidad hasta que se casan y se dan cuenta de que sus maridos no pueden joderlas. Luego desearían haber probado antes en vez de tratar de avergonzar a otras mujeres, compartiendo su miseria llamándolas zorras._

_Que se jodan._

_Asiento, mientras me entrega un tubo de rímel._

—_En segundo lugar, pondrás tu nombre de nuevo en la competencia y nos aseguraremos de que ganarás, con amigos o no. No necesito ver a ninguna de las otras chicas para saber que eres la más bonita de todas ellas._

_No digo nada. Sólo escucho._

—_Las apariencias siempre te ayudarán a ganar, Serena. —Saca su teléfono—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte eso?_

_No estoy segura de a quién llama, o qué oculta bajo la manga, pero sale de la habitación durante veinte minutos y luego regresa._

—_Está bien. Vamos a conseguir el vestido para tu gran noche._

_Dos semanas después, mi nombre es llamado en el medio tiempo y soy coronada como la reina de las fiestas de Teaneck High School. El director, uno nuevo, ya que el anterior de repente renunció por "problemas maritales" días atrás, coloca la corona sobre mi cabeza y saludo con mi mano a la multitud._

_Espero que Ikuko esté aplaudiendo muy fuerte. Espero que me devuelva el saludo, sobre todo porque ella pasó por muchos problemas para conseguir que volviera a la competencia, pero no lo hace._

_Porque no está allí._

_Cuando llego a casa más tarde esa noche, entro y está aspirando una raya de cocaína en nuestra mesa_.

—_¿Qué pasa, reina de las fiestas? —Sonríe._

—_Dijiste que irías._

—_¡Oh, lo siento, Sere! Recibí una llamada de última hora de Atsui y, él estaba muy deprimido, así que pensé que podía llevarlo por el doble. Pero, ¿adivina qué?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_¡Tengo el triple!_ —_Se pone de pie—. ¡Parece que las dos ganamos esta noche! ¿Cerveza o vino? ¡Tenemos que celebrar!_

—_Vino. —Suspiro. No sirve de nada estar molesta._

—_¡Buena elección! Ah, y me dieron un poco de hierba que sobró esta _mañana. ¿Podrías enrollarlos mientras busco el sacacorchos?

_Niego, deteniéndome justo antes de decirle a Ikuko que he recibido una temprana carta de aceptación de NYU, justo antes de que me diga que soy demasiado bonita como para ir a la universidad y que en su lugar, debería trabajar como modelo._

Abriendo mis ojos, me doy cuenta de que estoy en Alcohólicos Anónimos. Un sábado.

Es la tercera parte del día "Compartir nuestro pasado" desde las últimas dos sesiones yendo por dos horas.

Me he admitido a mí misma que soy una alcohólica, pero aún no siento que pertenezco aquí, con personas que sólo lloran todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, he mejorado sobre venir temprano para estas pequeñas sesiones de tontos. He estado arreglando las sillas con horas de anticipación, escribiendo palabras de inspiración en las pizarras blancas, y comprando refrescos para el grupo con mi propio dinero.

El mes pasado, le pregunté a cada uno cuál era su café favorito, así que siempre me detengo por el Starbucks y recojo los pedidos personalizados. Por desgracia, ese bonito y caro gesto no es suficiente para dejar de venir.

Ya lo he pedido. Muchas veces.

—Así que... —Nuestro miembro más reciente, una chica que es unos años mayor que yo, se pone a llorar como si estuviera en un funeral—. Entonces, mi mamá era mi mejor amiga. Hicimos todo juntas. Fiestas, drogas, emborracharnos, especialmente emborracharnos...

—Cálmate —dice Kevin—. Está bien. Tómate tu tiempo.

—Me dio mi primera cerveza cuando tenía trece años y fue asqueroso, pero después me volví adicta. No estuvo mal los primeros años, pero cuando cumplí dieciocho años se puso más complicado. Tenía que beber todos los días... lo necesitaba. Ambas lo hacíamos. El alcohol nos permitía supercar cuando la vida nos pateaba el trasero...

Hago rodar mis ojos. No quiero escuchar esta mierda.

—Me consiguió una identificación falsa a los quince años para que pudiera reunirme con ella en los bares de humo. Me animó a perder mi virginidad con un chico quién no se preocupaba por mí sólo porque ella me dijo que se sentía bien, porque me dijo que debía seguir adelante y sacarlo del camino. Dijo que a los chicos realmente les gustaban las chicas con experiencia...

—¿Ustedes dos nunca hablaron de nada serio o de lo demás? ¿Tus sentimientos? —Kevin le pasa un pañuelo de papel.

—No. —Su pecho agitándose—. Cada vez que me encontraba llorando, trataba de distraerme. Nunca me sostuvo. Nunca me consoló. Sólo me decía que aguantara y me pasaba una cerveza... O me decía que me secara mi cara y colocara más maquillaje.

Me levanto y agarro mi bolso.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, Serena? —Kevin me mira.

—Baño —murmuro y me apresuro hacia allá. Compruebo todos los puestos antes de encerrarme dentro y salpicar mi cara con agua fría.

Decido quedarme aquí durante al menos veinte minutos, porque no quiero oír el resto de la historia de esa chica patética. Como cuestión de un hecho, voy a sugerirle que se una al grupo AA de secundaria una vez que la reunión de hoy haya terminado, que es adonde pertenecen todos los llorones con problemas maternales.

_Cuarenta días más... Cuarenta días más..._

Hay un repentino golpe en la puerta y respiro profundamente antes de abrirla. Es la llorona.

—Oye... —La dejo entrar.

—Oye. —Ella sorbe—. Kevin sólo quería que me asegurara de que no habías salido temprano.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Se acerca al lavabo y saca varios Kleenex de una caja.

—¿Cómo es que nunca compartes nada con nosotros, Serena?

—Sólo has estado en el grupo durante tres semanas. ¿Cómo sabes si comparto o no?

—Todo el mundo sabe que no compartes. Después de cada reunión, siempre hay alguien que dice_: "Me pregunto cuándo Serena va a compartir_", lo que claramente significa…

—Significa que no es incumbencia de nadie.

—No trataba de ofenderte.

—Bueno, lo hiciste. —Ruedo mis ojos—. Ya que hay un grupo de chismes de AA, puedes decirles que no comparto porque realmente estoy tratando de tomar la responsabilidad de ser una borracha en el pasado, a diferencia del resto de ustedes. Nadie te obligó a beber. Tu madre no puso una pistola en tu cabeza y te obligó a bajar esas cervezas. Tú lo elegiste, y cuanto antes te despiertes de una puta vez y te des cuenta de la razón por la que estás aquí, más pronto vamos a salir.

—No estoy culpando a mi mamá por cualquier cosa. —Su voz es de repente fría—. Estaba perdida y no sabía cómo ayudarme, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo. Su mejor simplemente no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Es por eso que está en la cárcel y yo estoy aquí. Contigo. —Da un paso más acercándose a mí y entrecierra sus ojos—. Fue tu madre ¿no? ¿Es por eso que te fuiste durante mi historia? ¿Te suena demasiado familiar?

Trago.

—Apuesto a que puedes relacionarlo. —Asiente—. Apuesto a que tu mamá era tu mejor amiga al igual que mi mamá lo era, y no quieres hablar de sus defectos, ya que crees que no tenía ninguno. Debido a que tú piensas que no tienes alguno.

Mi sangre está hirviendo y quiero darle un puñetazo en la cara por mencionar a mi madre, pero ella retrocede.

—No era una mala madre para mí —dice ella—. Dio todo lo que tenía, pero "todo lo que tenía" me jodió la vida. Igual que tu madre te jodió de por vida.

La empujo lejos de mí tan duro como puedo y ella jadea.

—Dile a Kevin que bese mi culo —siseo—. Y deberías considerar unirte al grupo de lloronas. Se reúnen los días que no estoy aquí. —Salgo furiosa afuera y me dirijo a la parada de autobús que hay bajando la calle.

No tengo que sentarme y esperar a que venga. Puedo ver uno en la distancia por lo que agito mi mano hacia abajo a medida que circula por la carretera.

Desde que les prometí a Artemis y a Luna que no iba a salir temprano de la rehabilitación de nuevo, no puedo ir todavía a casa. Sé que ahora mismo están ahí, preparando otra venta de pasteles, y no estoy de humor para ser salpicada con preguntas.

Mi teléfono vibra y lo saco, listo para enfrentar un mensaje de ira de Kevin sobre una amenaza llamando al juez, pero no está enojado del todo:

_Serena, Tellu me dijo cómo te enfrentó en el baño. Siento que hiciera eso, y se disculpará contigo delante de todos en la próxima sesión. Sé que no lo parece, pero lo estás haciendo mejor y estás cerca de lograrlo. Por favor, déjame saber que estás a salvo._

_Estoy a salvo_—Le envío un mensaje de nuevo y coloco mi teléfono en silencio.

Diez minutos más tarde, jalo de la rienda del bus en la parada y me bajo en frente de una tienda. Entro, compro una botella de agua, y me siento en el borde de la acera.

Necesito sentarme aquí hasta dentro de cinco horas antes de ir a casa, para hacer que parezca como si hubiera estado en rehabilitación todo el día. Considero llamar a Lita o a Eudial, ya que sé que están fuera hoy, pero no tengo ganas de divertirme en estos momentos.

Necesito pensar.

Todo este tiempo pensé que mi relación con Ikuko, era malditamente muy buena. Tuvimos nuestros tira y afloje aquí o allá, pero los había aceptado plenamente, nunca pensé que las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. O mejores.

Claro, ella podría haber estado allí más para mí, debería haber estado allí más para mí, pero nadie es perfecto. Y todas esas cosas que escribió en sus últimas cartas, palabras que todavía recordaba hasta este día, que no podían ser verdad.

No podían serlo.

Si lo eran, haría de todo lo que teníamos en el pasado una mentira descarada, y no podía aceptar eso.

_¿Era realmente una "hermosa nada"? ¿Lo era yo?_

He seguido todos sus tempranos consejos de la carta, nunca formando completamente una relación amistosa, nunca siendo abierta con cualquier cosa, excepto el alcohol, y siempre saber que las apariencias van a conseguir lo que quiero.

Y hasta hace poco, funcionaba.

Sin vergüenza, me recuesto contra la acera y miro hacia el cielo, pensando, por primera vez en mi vida, que Ikuko podría haber estado equivocada...

—¿Está borracha?

—No lo creo...

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que ha estado recostada aquí de esta manera?

—Oigo voces por encima de mí y parpadeo abriendo mis ojos.

—¿Estás bien ? —El dueño de la tienda agarra mis manos y me ayuda a sentarme—. ¿Necesito llamar a alguien para que te recoja?

—No, gracias. —Miro mi reloj. Es sólo las cinco en punto.

—Bueno... Puedes sentarte aquí, pero no puedo permitir que duermas aquí. No permito vagabundos en mi propiedad.

—No soy una vagabunda. —Hago rodar mis ojos y me levanto—. He pagado por algo en su tienda hace un par de horas.

Doy un paso hacia atrás porque huele a licor.

—Vete en una hora o llamo a la policía. —Hace señas de desdén con su mano antes de caminar hacia dentro. Decido llamar a Darien. Él es la única persona que creo poder soportar alrededor en estos momentos.

Un repique.

Dos repiques.

Tres.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

—Serena —dice—. ¿Saliste temprano?

Ignoro su pregunta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Haciendo la cena.

—¿A las cinco de la tarde?

—Es una comida compleja.

Silencio.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—¿Saliste antes de tiempo?

—Algo así... —Quiero preguntarle si hizo suficiente cena para dos, pero las palabras no saldrán.

—¿Quieres venir y unirte a mí?

Asiento como si me viera, y tengo la sensación de que está sonriendo sobre la línea.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Tienda Natural de Steve. Está a un par de millas por debajo de la calle Folsom.

—Estoy en camino.

Una hora después se detiene en el estacionamiento y me ayuda a subir en su auto. Como si supiera que algo está mal, ahueca mi cara y mira fijamente mis ojos, en silencio me pide que le diga algo, pero no puedo.

Estoy demasiado jodida en este momento y tengo que ordenar mi propia mierda antes de decir una palabra al respecto.

Agarrando mi mano, susurra:

—Todo irá bien. —Antes de conducir hacia el atardecer.

Por mucho que quiero bloquear lo de hoy y pensar en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa, no puedo huir de Ikuko, de su "consejo".

—_No necesitas amigos, Sere. ¡Me tienes a mí! ¡Y voy a estar aquí para siempre, para-jodidamente-siempre!_ —me dijo cuándo le dije que era la únicapersona en mi clase de gimnasia sin un compañero con quién entrenar.

—_Tienes que coger siempre con un propósito, ¿está bien?_ —reprendió mientras vomitaba sobre el inodoro, después de que había llorado con ella sobre, literalmente, sentirme mal por dormir con uno de los hombres que ella me presentó—. _Fue por dinero... No porque te gustaba. Nunca jodas a alguien sólo porque te gusta. Nunca va a terminar bien._

—_Sere, Sere, Sere..._ —ella explotó una botella de champán el fin de semana después de que cumplí dieciséis años—. _Sé que te prometí que te llevaría al muelle este fin de semana, pero hablaba con Kenji antes y... ¡Está pagando para que te lleve a Nueva York! ¡Asegúrate de traer tu identificación porque tú y yo vamos a irnos de fiesta todas las noches la semana que viene! ¡Y vas a tratar con el polvo blanco, al menos, una vez!_

—¿Serena? —interrumpe Darien mis recuerdos que dan vueltas, y me doy cuenta que está parado fuera de mi puerta con su mano extendida—. ¿Quieres venir adentro o sentarte en el auto?

—¿Por qué estamos en un CVS?

—Tengo que conseguir un sacacorchos para nuestra botella.

—¿Me vas a servir vino? —me burlo—. ¿Sabes qué? Llévame a casa después de comprarlo.

Me saca del auto y envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—No es para el vino. Es para la sidra.

—¿Todavía me vas a llevar a casa después de comprarlo? —Él no responde. Sonríe y me escolta al interior.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta mientras agarra una canasta de mano.

—En realidad no...

—¿Vas a decirme lo que está mal o soy técnicamente todavía un desconocido?

—Hace semanas que fuiste ascendido de tu estatus de desconocido…

—¿Eso me hace tu amigo?

—Uno de muy pocos —digo, y me besa.

Agarra dos botellas de sidra espumosa y un sacacorchos, luego camina hasta el mostrador y agarro una caja de condones.

Me mira y levanta sus cejas, dejando extenderse una lenta sonrisa por su cara. Me sonrojo y me alejo de él. Hoy, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Cuando nos acercamos a la registradora no hay un cajero a la vista.

Ambos decimos "Hola" y miramos por los pasillos, pero nadie responde.

—Volveré —suspira—. Dejé mi billetera en el auto de todos modos.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Agarro todo, sacándolo del mostrador y metiéndolo en mi bolso, después salgo de la tienda.

Antes de poder entrar en su auto, agarra mis hombros y me da vueltas.

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó que es malo robar?

—Mi madre aparentemente no me enseño una mierda...

Él debe sentir que estoy siendo sincera y no sarcásticamente normal porque me mira mucho tiempo antes de presionar sus labios contra mi frente y susurrar:

—Es bueno ver que finalmente te estás abriendo.

Llega a mi alrededor y estira la puerta del auto, abriéndola. Luego va a la tienda por unos segundos.

—Volviste y pagaste por todo, ¿no lo hiciste? —Lo miro mientras se desliza detrás del volante.

—Lo hice.

—¿Por qué? Nunca hubieran sabido que las cosas se fueron. Les hubieras pagado de vuelta mañana.

—Sureño nacido y criado. La honestidad es una cosa natural.

Hago rodar mis ojos y trato de no sonreír mientras arranca. Coloca su mano sobre mi rodilla, acariciándola mientras conduce por los alrededores de Blythe.

El auto se detiene en un pequeño edificio de apartamentos que se encuentra al borde de un lago enorme. Cuando apaga el motor, me quito el cinturón de seguridad y me muevo para abrir la puerta, pero me detengo.

—Cada vez que te canses de hacer esta rutina de Príncipe Azul, házmelo saber. —Me siento de nuevo y espero a que él me deje salir.

No lo menciono, pero cada vez me gusta más este hábito suyo. He estado viendo un montón de películas viejas de Hollywood últimamente, y me he dado cuenta de que todos los hombres abren las puertas para la protagonista allá donde van. No me di cuenta hasta hoy en CVS, pero Darien casi nunca me deja hacer nada por mí misma cuando estamos juntos, y nunca me ha dejado pagar por la cena cuando me recoge del trabajo.

La única vez que le pagué a la camarera, de todos modos, superándolo y corriendo fuera justo después, me apretó contra su auto y me dio el doble de la cantidad, diciendo:

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Antes de besarme sin sentido.

—Creo que necesito llevarte a un médico para conseguir que revisen que sueñes despierta incesantemente. —Darien sonríe y abre la puerta de su apartamento—. Puede que tengas ataques.

—Ja, ja. —Doy un paso por delante de él y mi mandíbula cae mientras camino al interior. Su apartamento se ve completamente fuera de lugar para el Sur. Parece que pertenece a una hermosa casa de piedra rojiza de Nueva York, o a una revista de arquitectura.

Con paredes duras blancas, columnas redondas que caen desde el techo, y pinturas de caballetes enorme que sobresalen libremente en la sala de estar, casi siento como si estuviera de pie en un museo.

Me acerco a donde un lienzo gigante se apoya contra la pared, dándome cuenta de las brochas en el alféizar de la ventana están todavía húmedas.

La imagen, una de un lago desierto al atardecer, está sin terminar, pero ya puedo decir que el resultado final va a ser increíble.

—¿Pintas? —pregunto.

—Ocasionalmente. —Pone sus llaves en el mostrador.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo definiendo los juncos alrededor del agua. Casi pensé que utilizaste acrílico, pero... Nunca he conocido personalmente a alguien que pudiera conseguir a las pinturas al óleo portarse bien en esto.

Es increíble.

—¿Escribes y pintas?

—No he pintado desde que suspendí de la escuela.

Me mira, y puedo decir que quiere preguntarme más pero se contiene.

—¿Estás lista para cenar?

Asiento y me acerco a la barra americana de donde ha sacado un taburete para mí. Antes de que pueda tomar asiento, me abalanza a sus brazos y me besa, colocándome en el asiento él mismo.

—¿Comes lasaña, Serena?

—Es mi favorita.

—¿Lo cocinas mucho en casa?

—Infiernos no. No puedo cocinar. —Me río—. Y mi mamá tampoco.

Cada vez que teníamos un gusto por la lasaña o cualquier cosa italiana, ella ordenaba de este lugar llamado Rizzoli. No iba a dejar comérmela de la caja, sin embargo. Tenía que sacarla y ponerla en los platos de verdad para que ella pudiera hacer como que lo hizo.

—¿Se nos permite compartir historias personales ahora? —Sonríe y saca una bandeja del horno—. Mi mamá estaba decepcionada de que resultara ser un niño porque ella ya tenía otros tres más. —Me entrega un tenedor—. Me enseñó a cocinar algo nuevo cada sábado porque quería pasar sus recetas a alguien de la familia.

—¿Ella murió?

Sacude su cabeza y coloca un plato lleno delante de mí.

—No, todavía está viva. Siempre sigue adelante.

—Algo que ella y mi madre tienen en común —murmuro y rápidamente meto un rollo en mi boca. Estoy empezando a decir muchas más cosas en voz alta últimamente y no me gusta.

Agarro un tenedor y tomo un bocado de la lasaña, completamente sorprendida por lo jodidamente buena que está. La salsa es la mezcla perfecta entre ácido y dulce, y el queso tiene que ser orgánico. Tiene que ser.

—Esto es realmente, realmente bueno. —Estoy devorándolo, sin mirarlo. Esto está muy lejos del país de los alimentos fritos, especialidad de mis abuelos, y honestamente me recuerdan a casa.

—Hice una olla entera —dice—. Si deseas, puedo darte el resto para que lo lleves a tu casa. —Se sienta frente a mí.

—Gracioso. No dejes que esto se te suba a la cabeza, pero es probablemente la mejor lasaña que he tenido.

—¿Probablemente?

Me sonrojo y como otro bocado.

—¿Qué tipo de imágenes pintabas en la universidad?

—Abstractas en su mayoría, pero hice un par fijo por asignación.

Pone su tenedor hacia abajo y se inclina hacia adelante.

—¿Qué tipo de imágenes fijas?

—Lo usual, objetos del aula, edificios y árboles. Montones y montones de árboles.

—¿Modelos no?

Niego.

—Esa fue la siguiente clase a la que me inscribí...

—Ya veo. —Se acerca al mostrador y mete un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Si te dijera que quiero pintar un cuadro de ti ¿me dejarías?

—Sí...

—¿Importa qué tipo de pintura es?

Puedo sentir mis mejillas ardiendo.

—No...

—Interesante. —Mueve su mano de mi cabello y toma un sorbo de su vaso—. Es bueno saberlo.

Miro hacia mi plato y sigo comiendo, regañándome a mí misma por dejarle ver cómo me hace sentir.

Cuando levanto la mirada otra vez, todavía está mirándome, sonriéndome.

—¿Algo gracioso?

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres el resto de la cacerola?

—No, gracias —miento.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa aún más sexy y toma mi plato, colocándolo en el fregadero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pintando? —Me levanto y me acerco al lienzo inacabado, tratando de calmar las mariposas que actualmente están revoloteando alrededor de mi estómago.

—Años.

—¿Estás siendo vago a propósito?

—No. —Él toma su lugar junto a mí—. He estado pintando toda mi vida, pero empecé a tomarlo en serio una vez que me hice daño jugando al fútbol.

—Suspira—. Rompí mi ACL8 y no pude recuperarme lo suficientemente rápido, así que me volví hacia el arte como una salida.

—¿Has jugado fútbol en la universidad?

Asiente y ahueca mi barbilla en sus manos.

—¿Esto va a ser una relación cara?

—¿Quién dijo que esto era una relación?

En lugar de devolver el disparo, presiona sus labios contra los míos.

Agarrando mis caderas, me besa más y más duro, negándose a dejar que tome un respiro. Justo cuando siento que tengo que esforzarme para dar un paso atrás y respirar, se aleja de mí y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

Estoy jadeando y tratando de sacar algunas palabras inteligentes que decir, pero lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo de vuelta. Agarrando mi mano, me conduce a un pequeño cuarto de invernadero que se ve sobre el lago del condominio. Hay una calesa de color crema en un lado de la habitación y un lienzo en blanco colocado en el otro.

—¿Aún estas dispuesta a dejar que te pinte? —susurra en mi oído, enviando estremecimientos arriba y abajo de mi espina dorsal.

—Sí. —Ignoro qué tan rápido mi corazón se acelera.

Me acerca a la silla y me enfrenta, deslizando una mano en mi mejilla.

—Necesito que sea una pintura desnuda. —Sus ojos están oscuros—. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Titubeo y trató de recuperar parte del control.

—Me quito la ropa en el trabajo todos los días. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien con ello?

—Nunca estás completamente desnuda, y sabes que ninguno de los hombres va a llevar las cosas demasiado lejos contigo. —Cierra lo poco que queda de espacio entre nosotros y me mira profundamente en mis ojos—. Ese no va a ser el caso esta noche estés o no de acuerdo en dejar que te pinte... ¿Sí o no?

Asiento, aunque estoy muy nerviosa por alguna razón.

Aprieta un dedo contra mis labios.

—¿Puedes estar de acuerdo en mantener a estos cerrados mientras trabajo?

Asiento de nuevo.

Da un paso atrás y me mira por unos segundos, dejando que sus ojos se desplacen por encima de mi cuerpo desde mi cabeza a mis pies. Sin decir una palabra, agarra el dobladillo de mi camisa y lo estira por encima de mi cabeza.

Muevo mi mano a la cremallera de mis pantalones, pero agarra mi muñeca y la mantiene inmóvil.

—Déjame. —Baja su cabeza a mi cuello y me besa la piel mientras desabrocha mis pantalones. Después de tirarlos en un charco arrugado, me muerde suavemente.

Estoy temblando por alguna razón que no puedo explicar y no lo hace mejor la forma en que me mira.

—Nunca pensé que serías del tipo tímida. —Desliza una mano detrás de mi espalda y desabrocha mi sostén.

—No soy del tipo tímida —prácticamente tartamudeo.

Sonríe y arrastra sus manos hasta mi cintura, desabrochando lentamente los lazos de terciopelo de mi ropa interior favorita. El Segundo en el que llegan al suelo, saca mi labio inferior de mi boca y lo muerde, obligándome a murmurar, a temblar aún más.

—Está bien tener un lado suave... —Suelta mi labio y me besa hasta que pierdo todo sentido de la conciencia, hasta que todo a mi alrededor es una falta de definición.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que siento que me recoge y me coloca en la silla. Me da algunas directivas, algo acerca de "mueve tu brazo derecho como este y coloca tu izquierdo así", pero todavía estoy aturdida, así que todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarlo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, me reposiciona, apoyando mi brazo derecho detrás de mi cabeza, colocando mi brazo izquierdo contra una almohada.

Arrastra lejos la banda elástica de mi cola de caballo, dejando caer mi cabello sobre mis hombros, y luego ajusta mis piernas por lo que están cruzadas una sobre la otra.

—Me encantan tus labios... —Presiona un dedo en contra de mi boca Es la primera cosa que noté cuando te vi.

Estira un mechón de mi cabello y suspira.

—Eres más que bonita. —Me besa por última vez antes de caminar a su lienzo—. Eres jodidamente perfecta...

Mi corazón está a unos segundos de saltar fuera de mi pecho. No estoy acostumbrada a lo que jodidamente está pasando y estoy demasiado hipnotizada para detenerlo.

Observo mientras Darien saca un taburete frente a su lienzo y lleva uno de los pinceles a su boca. Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, lame el final del pincel, lentamente arrastra la lengua por cada cerda.

—Estate quieta, Serena —dice, y me pregunto si me estoy sonrojando por todas partes.

He estado desnuda delante de un hombre antes, pero este momento me hace sentir mucho más expuesta y no puedo dejar de temblar.

—Serena... —Pone su pincel hacia abajo—. Quédate quieta.

Parpadeo, diciéndome que fingiré como si fuera cualquier otro tipo, como si fuera un antiguo patrocinador al que estoy utilizando simplemente para obtener beneficios personales, pero no funciona.

Mi temblor está aquí para quedarse y mi corazón late tan fuerte que estoy segura de que lo puede oír. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Darien suspira y se pone de pie. Se acerca a mí y me ayuda a sentarme para que pueda sentarse a mi lado.

Pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, sonríe.

—No estoy seguro de cómo interpretar tu lado nervioso.

—No estoy nerviosa... —Muerdo mi lengua mientras toma con su boca uno de mis pezones, chupándolo.

—Sí, lo estás. —Coloca un beso en mi otro seno—. ¿Pero por qué?

No respondo, porque no tengo ni idea.

Me pongo a pensar en una manera en que pueda insultarlo, maneras en que le pueda demostrar que mis chistes sarcásticos están llenos y listos para lanzarse en todo momento, pero antes de que pueda decir una palabra, me está besando.

Manteniendo sus labios unidos a los míos, me pone en el sofá y se mueve lentamente sobre mí. Por un breve segundo, se detiene a quitarse su camisa, pero sus labios encuentran rápidamente su camino a los míos de nuevo.

Mis manos están en su cabello y estoy gimiendo mientras sus besos comienzan a alejarse de mi boca hasta mis pechos.

—Condones... —Cierro mis ojos y susurro—: Yo... —No puedo concentrarme cuando su lengua hace remolinos alrededor de mi ombligo—. Los dejé en mi bolso... Sobre la mesa.

Besa mi ombligo de nuevo en vez de levantarse, y parpadeo mis ojos abriéndolos, con la esperanza de que se dé prisa y agarre mi bolso.

No lo hace.

Se sienta y mira fijamente a mis ojos, mirándome jadear y temblar de anticipación.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —Estoy confundida.

Niega.

—No. —Levanta mis piernas y las coloca por encima de su hombro.

Mirando a mis ojos por última vez, presiona su boca contra el interior de mis muslos y lentamente besa a su manera mi clítoris. Agarrando mis piernas con fuerza, desliza su lengua dentro y fuera de mí, arremolinándose alrededor en círculos.

Gimo mientras empuja uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, forzándolo más y más profundo.

—Darien... Por favor... despacio... —Inhalo mientras mueve dos dedos dentro y fuera de mí, y chupa mis labios húmedos con su boca, besándolos con la misma pasión como la que besa los que están en mi cara, agarro la almohada debajo de mí, malditamente cerca de triturar la tela con mis uñas, y continúa haciendo caso omiso de mis súplicas sin aliento.

Me retuerzo contra su boca, gritando, pidiendo que se detenga de follarme tan intensamente, para dejar de torturar a mi hinchado clítoris con su lengua.

Cada vez que me retuerzo, aprieta su control sobre mis piernas y aumenta la presión de sus besos.

—Espera... Espera... Voy a cor... —Trato de alejarme de él, trato de agarrar su cabeza y empujarlo, pero él sigue fallándome con su boca y no puedo sostener los temblores de regreso.

Lo dejo ir y dejo que el orgasmo más poderoso que he sentido ruede a través de mí, una y otra vez.

Estoy gritando de puro placer, algo que nunca he hecho antes, y no importa cuánto intente recuperar el control de las reacciones de mi cuerpo, no puedo.

Para el momento en que regreso de las alturas, me doy cuenta que no descanso más en el sofá. Estoy sentada entre las piernas de Darien en una tina con agua corriente.

Hace espuma con el champú en mi cabello y coloca besos contra mis hombros. Estoy de espalda a él, pero puedo imaginarme perfectamente su cara y la forma en que se ve en estos momentos.

—Eres hermosa cuando te corres —susurra—. ¿Sabes qué? — Parpadeo—. Y eres muy sexy cuando estás siendo tímida. —Besa mi espalda—. Pero en realidad prefiero cuando estás hablando. ¿Vas a decir algo más esta noche?

Niego y se ríe.

—¿Fue tan terrible?

Murmuro algo ininteligible, ganando otra risa baja de él.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me mantiene allí o cuánto tiempo alterna entre besos y lavarme, pero lo siguiente que sé es que estamos en su cama. Acurrucándonos.

Y me gusta.

En el pasado con los chicos, el mero pensamiento de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras dormíamos era suficiente para que me estremeciera, pero ahora mismo, en este momento, no quiero que Darien me deje, nunca.

—¿Estás durmiendo? —susurra.

—No...

—Bien. —Me da la vuelta, así estoy acostada sobre él. Soplando un mechón de cabello de mi cara, dice—: Dime algo personal.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Algo que nunca le has dicho a nadie más.

—¿Algo positivo o algo negativo?

—Algo que sólo quieras decírmelo.

—Está bien. —Suspiro, debatiendo si debía decirle lo primero que vino a mi mente—. Me acosté con un hombre casado una vez...

Asiente lentamente y empuja mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo sucedió eso?

—¿Cómo? ¿No querrás decir, por qué?

—No. Preguntando por qué implicaría que te estoy juzgando. Cómo implica que quiero entender.

—Oh... Bueno, trataba de ser como… —Hago una pausa—. Mi mamá era una acompañante. Era su carrera. Honestamente la idolatraba y quería ser como ella.

Empieza a frotar mi espalda.

Aprieto mis ojos cerrándolos mientras reflexiono.

—Él era un amigo de uno de sus clientes. Ella me dijo que había llegado a la ciudad inesperadamente y que debía pasar el rato con él mientras ella se encargaba del otro tipo.

—También me dijo que estaba cargado y que probablemente me iba a pagar mucho si yo... ya sabes. Así que lo hice y realmente no fue tan malo.

Me gustó, pero cuando sacó su billetera para pagarme, vi una foto de su familia. Tenía una esposa, dos hijos y una hija que parecía tener mi edad...

»Me sentía tan culpable, tan mal por su esposa. Le dije a mi madre sobre ello cuando llegó a casa, después de que me encontró vomitando en el inodoro. Esperaba que me dijera que no tenía idea de que estaba casado.

Pensé que iba a sugerir que tuviéramos un brindis por ese imbécil y hablar mal de él para hacerme sentir mejor, pero me dijo que la mayoría de sus clientes eran casados y que no hice nada malo... ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cambiar un cómo por un por qué ahora?

—No.

Descanso en silencio, escuchando el latido de su corazón, preguntándome si lo que he admitido es demasiado.

—¿Alguna vez trataste de contarle a tus amigos está historia en ese entonces?

—No tenía a nadie a quien contarle. Los amigos estaban sobrevalorados.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando sucedió? —Sigue acariciándome.

—Diecisiete... ¿Vas a preguntarme con cuántos hombres me he acostado?

—No.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?

—No me importa. —Arrastra su dedo por mi espina dorsal—. Y no importa.

—Cinco.

Se ríe en voz baja.

—No importa, Serena.

—Sólo quería que supieras de todos modos. Por si acaso…

—¿Por si acaso qué?

—Quieres terminar lo que esto sea en este momento.

Levanta su cabeza y murmura contra mis labios:

—Quince.

—¿Quince?

—¿Me estás juzgando?

—Infiernos sí, te estoy juzgando. —Me río y se ríe conmigo hasta que no podemos reír más.

Cuando el silencio vuelve, lo beso y susurro:

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por preguntar cómo en lugar de por qué...

Sonríe y me recoloca, de modo que estoy de costado y nos estamos abrazando de nuevo.

—Duerme un poco.

—¿Puedes decirme algo personal primero? Como, ¿por qué no tienes un trabajo?

—Tengo un trabajo. —Deja escapar una risa baja y me sostiene

apretado—: Pero eso es algo que los demás saben, no es algo personal, personalizado para ti.

—Entonces dime algo personalizado para mí.

—Contrariamente a lo que dije en el lago, eres la primera chica con la que no duermo inmediatamente después de un primer encuentro.

—¿Eso es una cosa buena?

—Sí. —Besa mi cuello—. Una cosa muy buena.

**Continuara… **

**Nos vemos el Próximo Fin de Semana Con Más Capis de Esta Adaptación!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 13**

No lo has follado todavía? —Lita prácticamente lo pierde—. ¿Qué demonios —¿estás esperando? ¡Él está más allá de sexy!

—No soy yo, es él. Hemos hecho cosas, sólo que no hemos ido hasta el final.

—¿Por lo menos te ha comido?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tengo que ser más exacta? —Pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te ha satisfecho con cunnilingus mientras hundía su cabeza en tu vagina? ¿Te dio placer con su lengua?

Me río y me levanto mientras el auto de Darien se detiene en el lote.

—Sí, lo hizo. Varias veces.

—¿Es por eso que has estado tambaleándote en el escenario tanto últimamente? ¿Es así de bueno?

—Te veré mañana, Jupiter. —Pongo mi dedo contra mis labios señalando para que se calle, ya que Darien está abriendo la puerta justo en frente de nosotras.

—Serena. —Besa mis labios antes de dejarme entrar.

—¡Adiós, Moon! —dice Lita en voz alta—. ¡Espero que Darien te folle con su boca de nuevo esta noche!

Jadeo, sonrojándome rojo brillante cuando Darien cierra mi puerta.

Le doy el dedo medio a Lita a través de la ventana, pero ella le quita importancia y gesticula con su boca: "Te amo."

Mientras Darien conduce, mantengo mi cabeza girada hacia la ventana, con la esperanza de que no vaya a decir nada respecto a lo que dijo a mitad de camino a través de la primera línea del condado cuando pone su mano en mi muslo y dice mi nombre.

No respondo.

—¿Serena? —La sonrisa en su voz es evidente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo

—Genial.

—¿Alguna cosa interesante sucedió?

—Pues no.

—¿Es seguro decir que lo más destacado de tu día fue que le estabas diciendo a tu amiga que te follé con mi boca?

—Eso no fue lo más destacado. —Me doy la vuelta para enfrentármelo, sabiendo que me estoy sonrojando de nuevo—. No te hagas ilusiones.

—No lo hago. —Sonríe mientras nos acercamos a un semáforo—. Me preguntaba qué es lo que tenía que decir para conseguir que finalmente te dieras la vuelta y me miraras. Siento como si hubiera estado conduciendo solo durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Lo siento.

Me besa.

—Está bien. Pero en serio, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

—Nada especial. —Veo el resplandor de la luz verde por delante de nosotros y noto que se mueve lejos para poder conducir, pero pongo mi mano sobre los engranajes—. ¿Puedo decirte algo personal?

—¿Ahora mismo?

Asiento.

Él mira en su espejo retrovisor, probablemente dándose cuenta de que somos el único auto en la carretera, así que estaciona el auto.

—Estoy escuchando.

—Creo que me gustas mucho.

—Dijiste algo personal, no algo obvio.

—No. —Niego—. No entiendes. Me gustas.

Parece confundido.

—Nunca antes me ha gustado alguien. Siempre he pretendido que lo hacía para así poder usarlos para algo o sacar algo de ellos más adelante. Pensé que era así como se suponía que tenía que ser. Pero contigo, no quiero otra cosa excepto más de ti...

Durante años, he leído acerca de estos tipos de emociones en los libros, los observé en las películas, pero siempre he pensado que estaban confinados en el campo de la ficción. Cada vez que veía a las parejas sonriendo y riendo juntos, pensé que estaban poniendo un espectáculo para el mundo, promulgando las cosas que sólo había leído.

—Pienso en ti en los momentos aleatorios del día y tengo muchas ganas de llamarte o enviarte un mensaje, pero no lo hago porque no estoy segura sobre si eso es correcto o no... Salto a veces cuando me llamas en la noche, literalmente, salto y me emociono porque sé que vamos a estar hablando y riendo durante horas. Y no creo que jamás haya perdido mi sonrisa cuando me recoges y me llevas al trabajo y viceversa. De hecho, odio cuando el viaje llega a su fin. Lo único que me hace sonreír de nuevo es saber que voy a estar de vuelta contigo en cuestión de horas. Yo sólo... Realmente me gustas.

—Me detengo. Ese murmullo era tan incoherente e inconexo que estoy sorprendida de que no se está riendo en mi cara ahora mismo.

Es probable que esté riendo por dentro, preguntándose cómo decirme que soy una psicópata certificada y cómo tengo que comprar un pase de autobús por el resto del verano.

Varios minutos pasan sin que diga una palabra, con él sólo mirándome, así que empiezo a darme la vuelta.

—Detente. —Pasa su dedo contra mis labios—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. ¿Vas a decirme que estoy loca ahora?

—No. —Presiona sus labios contra los míos, susurrando contra mi boca—. Voy a decirte que realmente me gustas demasiado. —Me besa de nuevo, pero entonces separa su boca—. Necesito que pases esta noche conmigo. No quiero llevarte a casa.

Asiento y le dejo tomar mi aliento con otro beso, intentando con todas mis fuerzas para hacerle saber que me puede tomar aquí mismo, ahora, pero es demasiado caballero.

Acelera hacia su apartamento con su mano fuertemente apretando la mía, dejando que los sonidos suaves de la radio sirvan como el único ruido entre nosotros.

En el segundo que llega a su casa y me ayuda a salir del auto, sus labios se adhieren a los míos y sus manos están sobre mí.

Besándonos el uno con el otro sin considerar si cualquier persona pudiera estar observando, nos tropezamos en su apartamento, casi derribando una de sus pinturas.

—Lo siento —murmuro mientras me presiona la espalda contra una pared, mientras continúo besándolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él no dijo nada en respuesta. Desliza sus manos detrás de mi espalda y encuentra la cremallera de mi vestido, tirando de ella hacia abajo con más gracia que la que está usando actualmente para besarme.

—Da un paso fuera de ella —ordena, liberando brevemente mis labios, pero no dando un paso atrás.

Uso mi pulgar para empujar la parte de arriba de mi top por mi hombro, y dejo que el resto del vestido se deslice lentamente hacia el suelo.

Cuando su lengua se reúne con la mía de nuevo, le desabrocho el cinturón, jadeando cuando paso mis manos contra la dureza en sus pantalones. Engancho mis pulgares bajo las presillas del cinturón, pero agarra mis manos y las obliga a ir la parte de arriba de mi cabeza, fijándolas a la pared.

Aprieta su boca contra mi cuello y aprieta su agarre en mis muñecas.

—¿Cuán duro me permites ser?

—¿Qué? —Las mariposas vuelven a mi estómago.

—¿Cuan duro... —Mueve sus besos hacia mi pecho, desgarrando el pestillo de delante de mi sujetador con los dientes—… Puedo ser?

Estoy sin palabras.

—Dime. —Saca mi sostén y lo arroja detrás de él. Dejando mis manos libres, acaricia con su palma mi cara—. ¿Cómo quieres que te folle, Serena?

—Lento... —Me las arreglo.

—¿Suave?

Asiento, sabiendo que nunca he tenido sexo suave antes. Siempre ha sido duro, y quiero saber si hay una diferencia. Sobre todo con él.

Frota una mano por mi estómago, deslizándola hacia abajo a mis muslos y luego la mueve por encima de la parte delantera de mi ropa interior, rasgando la entrepierna.

Me siento temblar de nuevo, como lo hice la noche cuando intent pintarme, pero me agarra por mis hombros y me mantiene quita.

—Voy a ser suave... —susurra—. Pero no voy a parar.

Jadeo y sonríe, recogiéndome y llevándome al cuarto de baño. Me quedo quieta y veo como se quita su camisa y deja que sus pantalones se caigan al suelo.

Lo miro fijamente, dejando que mis ojos se muevan desde su pecho perfectamente cincelado a sus duros abdominales como rocas. Bajo mi mirada hacia su pene, sintiendo mis ojos abrirse por cuán grande parece ahora que está justo en frente de mí.

Doy un paso hacia adelante para tocarlo, pero Darien abre la puerta de la ducha y me tira en el interior, cambiándola a agua caliente.

Mientras los chorros caen sobre nosotros, me agarra la mano y quita la banda para cabello de alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Necesito que amarres tu cabello —dice.

Le quito la banda y pongo todo mi cabello en la parte superior de mi cabeza, envolviendo la banda a su alrededor. Tan pronto como termino, él tira de ello, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no se caiga.

Me empuja suavemente contra la pared de la ducha, plantando besos por toda mi cara. Evita mis labios, besando por todas partes excepto ahí.

Mirándome a los ojos, murmura:

—Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida...

Asiento en un intento de dar las gracias y sonríe.

—Esa es la segunda cosa que me llamó la atención cuando nos conocimos. —Baja su boca a la mía, pero no deja que nuestros labios se toquen—. Son aún más impresionantes cuando estoy haciendo que te corras... Esta vez voy a llegar a ver tu cara todo el tiempo.

Siento que mis rodillas tiemblan cuando finalmente me besa suavemente, a fondo, sin dejar ninguna parte de mi boca sin tocar.

—Levanta tu pierna alrededor de mi cintura —susurra, pero me quedo ahí.

Su pene está presionado contra mi estómago, y no puedo pensar con claridad cuando me está dando esa mirada de "voy a poseerte".

—Serena —susurra de nuevo. Sacude mi cabeza y acuna mi culo—. Pon tu pierna alrededor de mi cintura. Ahora.

Levanto lentamente mi pierna, pero antes de que pueda conectarlo a su cintura, él la agarra y la mantiene inmóvil mientras desliza su polla en mí.

—Ahhh... —murmuro, cerrando mis ojos mientras mi cuerpo se ajusta a su espesor.

Se desliza más profundo y tomándose su tiempo, y justo cuando pienso que está completamente dentro de mí, se desliza un poco más lejos.

—Darien...

—Shhhh. —Pone mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me aprieta el culo, diciéndome que me quede quita—. Nunca voy a ser capaz de dejar de follarte... —se queja—. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien.

—Yo… —Mi cuerpo tiembla, todavía se está adaptando a su plenitud. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola contra la pared y remolina su lengua alrededor de la base de mi cuello.

—Dame la otra pierna.

Mis ojos se abren y lo miran, diciendo: "¿Cómo?" Con mis ojos, y él sonríe.

Se inclina, ambos estamos todavía firmemente conectados y la agarra por mí. La levanta y yo, obediente, la envuélvalo alrededor de él.

El agua sigue cayendo sobre nosotros y una luz de vapor comienza a empañar las puertas de cristal.

Él simplemente me mira a los ojos, diciendo mucho sin decir nada en absoluto y luego agarra mis caderas y comienza a moverse hacia arriba y abajo de mí.

Me jode lentamente, tan lentamente que me siento como si estuviera a punto de perder mi mente.

Me agarro de su espalda y clavo mis uñas en su piel.

Enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, me esfuerzo para reprimir los gemidos que se escapan de mis labios.

—Sere... —susurra—. Mírame...

Por primera vez, la sola mención de ese nombre no me hace enojar. Sólo me dan ganas de estar mucho más cerca de él, me hace querer que este mucho más profundo dentro de mí.

—¿Es esto lo que has estado esperando? —Besa mi cuello.

—Sí...

—¿Se siente bien?

Gimo, cerrando mis ojos mientras comienza a moverse dentro y fuera de mí más rápido.

—No puedo escucharte...

—Sí... Sí. —Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de él aún más fuerte.

Me aprieta contra la pared y baja su boca para morder mi pezón, succionando hasta que grito.

Mis piernas tiemblan y los dos estamos a segundos de dejarnos ir cuando lo siento agarrándome la pierna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me las arreglo para decir, sin aliento.

—Me estoy a punto de venir... —Trata de mover mi pierna alrededor de su cintura, pero la aprieto a su alrededor.

—Adelante. —Lo miro a los ojos, dándole luz verde para correrse dentro de mí—. Lo tengo cubierto...

Duda por un breve segundo. Luego se impulsa dentro de mí una vez más, besando duramente cuando llegamos a nuestro clímax juntos.

Susurro su nombre cuando todo mi cuerpo tiembla, mientras él me abraza con fuerza y susurra el mío de regreso.

Aprieto mi boca contra su barbilla y sonrío, con ganas de decir algo, pero las palabras no salen.

Cuando por fin deja de temblar, quita mis piernas de su cintura y me pone en el suelo. Sin decir una palabra, agarra una toalla y limpia entre mis piernas.

Él me mantiene por debajo del agua que cae y se toma su tiempo, lavando cada centímetro de mí. Debe sentir que estoy teniendo problemas para ponerme de pie por mi cuenta porque mantiene un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras lava su propio cuerpo.

Recogiéndome, me lleva al dormitorio.

—Agárrate a la pared. —Espera a que ponga mis manos contra ella, y luego presiona una toalla sobre mi piel—. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento.

—Bien. —Me acuesta en la cama boca abajo y lo siento acostándose en la cama junto a mí.

Espero que me tire en sus brazos para que podamos abrazarnos, pero de repente se mueve sobre mí y besa su camino por mi espina dorsal.

—No hemos terminado todavía... —Extiende mis piernas y levanta ligeramente mi culo para arriba.

Se desliza en mí centímetro a centímetro, agarrando mi cabello en mi nuca y tirando hacia atrás.

—¿Todavía quieres que sea suave? —pregunta.

—Por favor... —Asiento, sintiendo el peso de su mano en mi cabello.

Tira otra vez, hasta que mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás tanto como puedo y luego comienza a moverse.

—Eres tan hermosa... —susurra mientras su piel da una bofetada contra la mía—. No tienes ni idea...

—Ahhhh... Darien...

Me suelta el cabello y me agarra por la cintura, me dice que soy hermosa de nuevo. A medida que comienza a establecer un ritmo, lento y suave como yo quería, se queja.

—Serena...

Mi voz está bloqueada en mi garganta. Él está deslizándose dentro de mí y golpea lugares que nunca he sentido antes.

Me muerdo el labio mientras una de sus manos se desliza por debajo de mí y acuna mi pecho.

—Serena —repite y siento otro orgasmo construyéndose dentro de mí.

—Yo... —No puedo durar mucho más tiempo.

—Vente... —Besa la ranura de mi espalda y empuja en mí otra vez, forzando mi interior a estallar.

Me dejo caer sobre las sábanas, con él aun sosteniéndome, todavía susurrando mi nombre.

Nos tumbamos allí por un tiempo, él encima de mí, hasta que suspire y se sale de mí. Dándose la vuelta, envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás cansada?

Asiento, notando que su pene está todavía duro cuando me tira más cerca.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —dice—. ¿Cuál es tu juego final?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estoy seguro de que no vas a trabajar en The Phoenix para siempre. Así que, ¿cuál es tu juego final?

—¿Prometes no reírte?

—Lo prometo.

—Está bien... —No me atrevo, porque nunca le he contado a nadie mis sueños antes. Por otra parte, nadie lo ha pedido nunca—. Cada mañana cuando me despierto, me obligo a escribir un par de cientos de palabras para un nuevo libro. He estado haciendo esto durante años… parando y empezando un libro tras otro porque enviaba los primeros capítulos y recibiría rechazos a cambio. Pero, creo que el libro que estoy escribiendo en este momento es el libro, ¿sabes? Creo que es algo especial... Ya he comenzado a enviar cartas de consulta a las agencias en Nueva York y en el final del verano, voy a finalizar mis planes para mudarme allí y trabajar para una editorial.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí en Alabama?

—Te invitaré a que me visites. —Sonrío—. Quiero ser una escritora más que nada. Es lo único que se me da bien, a parte del striptease.

—Tienes dos años restantes de la universidad para completar ¿verdad?

—Técnicamente... —suspiro—. Probablemente tendría que tomar dos periodos en el verano para compensar todas las clases que perdí.

—¿Por qué no quieres regresar?

—Nunca voy a volver a la NYU. —Decir el nombre de la universidad en voz alta todavía me duele—. Y cuando llegue a Nueva York, voy a estar evitando ese campus y todo dentro de un radio de diez millas.

—Siempre puedes ir a otro lugar.

Niego.

—Cuesta demasiado dinero sin una beca. Probablemente tendría que hacer striptease por un año o dos para siquiera hacer mellar ese tipo de dinero de la matrícula universitaria.

—Deberías dejarme leer algunos de tus escritos un día.

—No, gracias.

—No, gracias. —Parece ofendido—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es personal.

—Una vez que lo publiques, no lo va a ser.

Sonrío, sabiendo que tiene un punto.

—Voy a pensar en ello...

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo mañana?

—No voy a ir. Le voy a enviar un mensaje al dueño cuando me despierte. Voy a usar mi primer día de enfermedad.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo sentir mis piernas en este momento... Estoy segura que no mejorará nada en doce horas a partir de ahora.

Se ríe.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Podemos dormir juntos después de responderla?

—Depende de lo bien que la contestes. —Frota las manos por mi espalda—. ¿Dónde fue tu última cita?

—En el lago contigo.

—Eso no fue una cita de verdad, y quería decir antes de mí.

—¿Qué lo hace una cita? —Me encojo de hombros, de repente duele que no recuerde lo que le dije en el auto antes, no entiende que no había nadie antes de él—. ¿La mierda de príncipe azul donde el tipo me saca y actúa como si en realidad le gustara más que una cena con velas? ¿Dónde me lleva a algún lugar en público y me tiene a su lado porque quiere que todos sepan que estamos juntos? ¿Cuenta como una cita si estamos siempre con sus amigos cada vez que salimos? ¿O que el punto de nosotros saliendo en el primer lugar es sólo para encontrar un espacio para tener sexo?

Me mira a los ojos y puedo decir que se arrepiente de haberme hecho esta pregunta, pero ya es demasiado tarde para tomar de regreso.

—Si desde ese día en el lago contigo no cuenta... —Uso todas mis fuerzas para no darme la vuelta, para evitar que vea el dolor en mis ojos—. Nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para que un chico me lleve a una cita real.

Lo siento empujarme hacia sus brazos, besando mi mejilla mientras dice que no quiso ofenderme, pero cierro mis ojos. Sólo quiero ir a dormir y soñar con todos los momentos que pasaron antes de que me hiciera esa pregunta.

En la mañana, me despierto sola en la cama.

Puedo oler los waffles y el tocino desde la cocina, así que me siento lentamente y estiro mis piernas, sonriendo ligeramente con el hecho de que aún se sienten débiles.

Me dirijo al baño y noto un nuevo cepillo de dientes rosa y una nota en el tocador:

_Serena, si ves esto y no estoy aquí, es porque me fui para conseguir algo más de la tienda._

_PD: La pregunta de anoche te la compensaré._

_Darien._

Honestamente he olvidado todo sobre esa pregunta, especialmente desde que nos despertamos en el medio de la noche y tuvimos sexo otra vez, y otra vez, pero trato de recordarme a mí misma que necesito actuar ofendida si saca el tema.

Después de cepillar mis dientes, camino dentro de la cocina, ruborizándome cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos.

—¿Ahora eres una ruborizadora serial? —Él sonríe y saca una silla de la barra para mí.

—No me estaba ruborizando. El olor de la comida me está dando nauseas.

Me besa en la mejilla y me entrega un plato con waffles.

—Hice el doble en caso de que estos te gusten más que mi lasaña.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo arrogante que eres?

—No, pero puedes decirme que tengo todas las razones para serlo. — Se sienta en frente de mí y silenciosamente me reta a desafiarlo.

—Estoy sorprendida de que no hayas sido despedido de tu trabajo. No pareces ir nunca. ¿Eres secretamente desempleado? ¿Es por eso que puedes salir conmigo tan seguido?

Sonríe.

—No.

—No salgo con vagos.

—¿Ahora estamos saliendo?

Miro abajo hacia mi plato y meto una porción de waffle en mi boca. No puedo concentrarme cuando me sonríe de esa forma y mi corazón comienza a correr otra vez.

—Voy a llevarte a una cita esta noche, Serena. —De repente está a mi lado, levantando mi barbilla.

—Di que sí.

—Esa no fue una pregunta.

—Pretende que sí lo fue.

—Bien. —Cruzo mis brazos—. Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de herir mis sentimientos anoche. Supongo…

—No quería lastimar tus sentimientos. —Arrastra su dedo a través de mis labios, claramente sin captar mi sarcasmo—. Voy a compensártelo.

No tengo la oportunidad de decirle que no lo digo en serio porque me besa hasta que no puedo recordar una maldita cosa.

—Voy a llevarte a casa y recogerte a las seis esta noche.

—¿Vas a hacer toda esa mierda del príncipe encantador?

—Sí. —Sonríe—. Toda esa mierda del príncipe encantador.

Miro a Darien salir de la entrada y me apuro dentro, dándole rápidos abrazos a Artemis y a Luna .

—¿Estás bien, hun? —Luna levanta una ceja.

—Absolutamente. —Sonrió y los abrazos otra vez antes de girarme para irme.

Estoy a medio camino subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho a Artemis susurrar:

—¿Crees que ha estado bebiendo?

Riendo, me meto en la ducha y me quedo debajo de la lluvia por lo que se siente una eternidad. Nunca me sentí así y no estoy segura de cómo describirlo exactamente, pero si pudiera embotellarlo y guardarlo para mis días más oscuros lo haría.

Es la una cuando finalmente salgo de la ducha con la piel arrugada y enrojecida, pero estoy muy emocionada para que me importe. Tengo cuatro horas antes de que me recojan, pero cuando reviso todos los vestidos que he comprado este verano, me doy cuenta de que ninguno de ellos parece lo suficientemente bueno para una "cita".

Luna y Artemis no se atreverían a dejarme manejar su auto hasta la tienda, y no los quiero viendo lo que estoy comprando si se ofrecen a llevarme.

Mi teléfono suena de repente y suspiro, trayéndolo a mi cara. Lita

_**Hey.¿Ya lo has Follado?**_

**En cuestión de minutos Lita está irrumpiendo en mi habitación con bolsas de compras.**

_**No. ¿Tienes un pequeño vestigo negro que puedas prestarme? El está llevándome afuera esta noche. Es mi primera…cita.**_

_**¿Realmente no los has follado aún? ¿Porqué no?**_

_**OMD.Sí. Lo he follado. ¿Tienes un vestido o no?**_

_**Estaré ahí en quince **___

—¿Por qué tu abuela aún sigue creyendo que soy una gerente en un restaurante de Tallapoosa? —Se cruza de brazos—. Si ella me dice cómo puedo mejorar esos pasteles una vez más, le voy a decir lo que realmente haces para vivir.

—No te atreverías.

—No lo haría, pero si discutes con cualquiera de mis sugerencias hoy, quizás lo haga. —Hace señas para que me siente en la cama y saca varios vestidos y zapatos para que los mire. Como si no confiara en mi opinión, me da un vestido negro sin mangas con un bajo corte en V en el frente y brillantes zapatos de tacón.

No espero que se quede mucho tiempo más, pero enchufa mi rizadora de cabello en la pared y pide para hacer mi cabello y maquillaje. Le digo que estoy perfectamente bien haciéndolo yo misma, pero insiste.

—Las amigas no dejan a sus amigas peinarse y maquillarse para su primera gran cita —dice deslizando un peine por mi cabello—. ¿Estuviste en nuestra fiesta de graduación del instituto?

—No. No tenía ganas de ir.

—¿Por qué no?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ya todos tenían una cita y nadie me conocía, así que no vi en punto.

—Desearía que hubiéramos sido amigas entonces así podríamos haber ido juntas. Tuve que ir sola.

—¿Nadie te invito? Me niego a creer eso.

—Tenía flequillo y tirantes. —Ríe—. Créelo.

—Oh… ¿Has estado en una cita real antes?

—Nope. —Desliza en mi cabello una horquilla—. Esto es lo más cerca que nunca he estado. Es por eso que trato de ser parte de ello.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo y de repente deseo no haberle dado la espalda tan cruelmente en el instituto, si hubiera sabido que los "amigos" estaban bien después de todo.

Por las siguientes horas, ella peina mi cabello y se asegura de que mi maquillaje esté lo mejor posible. Cuando termina, son las cinco cuarenta y cinco y apenas puedo reconocerme.

La chica devolviéndome la mirada luce más sofisticada de lo que jamás lucí en mi vida. Mi cabello cae sobre mi hombro izquierdo en un grupo de rizos que apenas tocan mi pecho, mis parpados están recubiertos con una sombra de bronce brillante que resalta mis ojos verdes. El vestido negro abraza mis curvas perfectamente, el corte en V en el frente es lo suficientemente bajo para intrigar, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse ver algo.

—¿Te gusta? —Lita pone otra capa de brillo en mis labios.

—Me encanta. Gracias.

—Esa no es una señal para que me abraces.

—No iba a hacerlo. —Re río y empiezo a ayudarla a guardar las cosas— Realmente aprecio esto.

—Cuando quieras. Espero que algún día estés haciendo lo mismo por mí, excepto que mi cita será mucho más sexy y no esperaré medio año para dejarlo follarme.

—Lo espero. —Recojo una de sus bolsas y abro la puerta, preparada para ayudarla a cargarlas hacia el auto, pero me detiene.

—Estas muy cerca del tiempo en que pasará a recogerte. ¿No querrás que su primera vista de ti sea cargando una bolsa, verdad? —Toma la bolsa de mis brazos—. ¿Me dirás de ello mañana?

—La primera cosa.

Ella sonríe y desaparece por la escalera, así que me siento en mi cama y espero.

Exactamente a las seis en punto sueña el timbre y salto.

Escucho la voz de Luna subir varias octavas mientras lo recibe.

—¡Bueno, hola! —exclama ella—. ¿Quién eres?

No puedo descifrar lo que dice, pero estoy segura de que su encanto está funcionando porque no ha dicho nada por varios minutos y ella nunca puede callarse.

—¡Serena! —llama desde las escaleras—. ¡Tu um, tu novio está aquí para recogerte para tu cita!

¿Novio?

Agarro mi bolso y tomo una respiración profunda y camino bajando las escaleras, diciéndome a mí misma que voy a tener que hacer frente a esta cosa del "novio".

En el segundo que entro a la sala de estar, los ojos de Darien se agrandan y lentamente me mira de arriba abajo, mirándome como si no pudiera creer que realmente sea yo.

Hay un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano, y un ramo más pequeños de lirios blancos en las de Luna .

—¡Te ves impresionante! —Luna me agarra por el hombro y me da vueltas—. ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? —Me arrastra hacia la cocina antes de que pueda responder.

—¿Hay algo mal?

—No en absoluto —dice—. Él parece un hombre agradable… Solo un verdadero caballero sabe traer dos ramos de flores —sonríe—. ¿Supongo que probablemente estarás toda la noche fuera con él?

—Probablemente.

—Está bien, bueno… —suspira y abre un gabinete, sacando una caja marrón—. No estoy segura de si Ikuko te dio la charla o no.

Oh mi Dios…

—Sé cómo los chicos de tu edad actúan cuando están en las citas, y todos nos deslizamos y pecamos a veces pero… ten cuidado. —Saca tres condones de la caja y me los da.

Los miro y me doy cuenta de que todos los paquetes dicen: "¿Qué Haría Jesús?"

Con una cara seria como la muerte, ella me dice que tome la "decision correcta" entres de dirigirme de vuelta con Darien.

Agradezco que Artemis no esté aquí para interrogarlo y avergonzarme más, le doy a él una mirada y le digo "Vamos" y le agradece a Luna por permitirle el "placer" de llevarme esta noche. Una vez que él le da un abrazo, desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me guía afuera.

—Cenicienta. —Me entrega las flores antes de abrir la puerta para mí.

—No se supone que me llames así…

—Métete al auto antes de que te folle en la entrada.

Sonrío y me deslizo en el asiento, riéndome mientras acelera lejos de la casa de mis abuelos.

—Luces hermosa esta noche. —Pone su mano en mi muslo.

—Gracias. —Miro las rosas en mi regazo—. ¿Normalmente le das flores a las mujeres con las que sales?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Las flores son especiales. Son sólo para las personas que realmente te importan. —Hace una pausa—. Tú eres la primera.

Ese revoloteo vuelve a mi estómago y me muerdo la lengua para evitar decir algo estúpido, algo así como _"Quiero ser tu primera vez en un montón de otras maneras" o "¿Puedes estacionarte y follarme aquí? Ya has hecho lo suficiente para mi primera cita de verdad"._

—Te das cuenta de que dices lo que piensas en voz alta a veces, ¿no?

—Darien me mira, sonriendo.

Muerdo con más fuerza mi lengua, sintiéndome absolutamente mortificada.

Enciende la radio y nos dirigimos lentamente de Blythe y hacia Mobile.

Luego nos acercamos poco a poco a los pueblos más pequeños que conducen a las playas del Gulf Shore.

Nunca he pensado aventurarme aquí, sobre todo porque no tenía a nadie con quien venir, pero si hubiera sabido lo bonito que era, habría escapado aquí cada día que pudiera.

Las aguas del océano rompen contra la parte inferior del puente que estamos atravesando, brillando en la luz cada vez más escasos de la puesta del sol. Un pequeño grupo de gaviotas vuela bajo sobre nuestras cabezas, y en la distancia puedo ver una franja de bares y hoteles que están todos flanqueados por una enorme extensión de arena blanca.

Puedo ver a las parejas cogidas de la mano y caminando cerca de la costa, besándose y aferrándose entre sí, y espero que llegue a experimentar aquello al final de la noche.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Darien estaciona el auto delante de un pequeño edificio de madera blanca.

—No. ¿Qué te hace decir…?

Él me interrumpe y me besa, dejándome sin aire cuando finalmente se detiene.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que tu primera cita es todo lo que quieres que sea.

Todavía estoy tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando abre la puerta y me lleva al restaurante. Él hace un punto para sostenerme cerca de su lado mientras la anfitriona nos saluda, y no le presta atención a las mujeres que lo están mirando y susurrando.

Nuestra anfitriona, una guapa rubia que todavía está sonrojada, nos lleva a una mesa en el patio que da al océano. Le pregunta si necesita cualquier otra cosa, y él me da un beso antes de decirle:

—No, gracias.

Velas de color crema queman suavemente sobre la mesa, y hay otro conjunto de rosas que llevan mi nombre.

Retirando mi silla, besa mi mejilla y me mira mientras paso mis dedos a través de las flores.

—Me lo pasé muy bien esta noche —le digo—. Gracias.

Levanta la ceja.

—La noche no ha terminado. Acabamos de llegar.

—Te lo digo por si acaso me olvide decírtelo más tarde.

Sonríe y extiende su mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la mía, acariciando suavemente mis nudillos con los dedos.

Dejo que ordene por mí, no puedo pronunciar la mitad de la mierda en el menú, y disfrutamos de nuestra comida en silencio. De vez en cuando rompemos el silencio con "¿Cómo está tu comida?" "¿Te gustaría probar la mía?" "Mira la vista", pero en su mayor parte, la cena es tranquila.

—¿Por qué nuestra mesa de la única mesa con velas? —pregunto—. Y ¿por qué somos las únicas personas aquí afuera? Parece que sólo nos colocaron al azar aquí, todos los demás están en el interior y no está lleno...

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. —Toma un sorbo de su bebida, haciéndome recordar que hay otra cosa extraña.

—Sé que un lugar como este tiene un buen vino. ¿No parece te extraño que la camarera no nos ofreciera un menú de bebidas? Ella sólo nos dio té sin pedir...

Sonríe y llega a mi mano.

—¿Estás lista?

—Llamaste por adelantado y les dijiste que era una alcohólica, ¿no es así?

Tira de mí hacia arriba, sosteniéndome contra su pecho.

—¿De verdad crees que diría algo así?

—Espero que no...

—Nunca lo haría. —Me levanta y me pone en el otro lado de la barandilla, ayudándome a bajar a la arena.

Después hace lo mismo, se inclina y toma mis zapatos, escondiéndolos debajo del muelle. Una vez que se saca los suyos, me mantiene a su lado otra vez y paseamos por la costa.

El agua roza ligeramente nuestros pies, y con cada pocos pasos que damos, se inclina y besa mis labios. Cuando llegamos a una parte más aislada de la playa, me hace entrar al agua lo suficiente para que el choque de las olas llegue a mis muslos, y cada vez que golpean contra nosotros, me besa de nuevo.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que el príncipe azul no besó a Cenicienta tantas veces en su primera cita. —Sonrío mientras las olas rompen sobre nosotros.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Sí. —Trato de sonar lo más seria posible—. Tus besos no hacen nada para mí. En realidad, son bastante secos.

Él me abalanza a sus brazos y me tapa la boca con la suya, susurrando:

—Miénteme una vez más esta noche y me aseguraré de que te arrepientas...

—Odio tener sexo contigo.

Sonríe y me deja.

—No digas que no te lo advertí después. —Tira de uno de mis rizos—. Vas a estar rogándome para que te deje retractarte.

Entierro mi cabeza en su pecho para que no vea mi expresión facial.

—Has cambiado mucho desde que te conocí —dice, frotando sus manos arriba y abajo de mi espalda.

—Sólo dices eso porque no tenemos sexo; muy, muy mal sexo.

—Realmente estás tentando a tu suerte en estos momentos. —Me recoge por mi cintura y envuelve mis piernas alrededor de él.

—Sólo voy a ser un caballero por un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que he cambiado?

—¿Además del hecho de que no has dejado de sonreír desde que te recogí esta noche? ¿O el hecho de que sonríes y ríes nerviosamente cada vez que te recojo?

—Nunca he reído nerviosamente en mi vida.

—Recordaré grabar eso la próxima vez que vaya a recogerte al trabajo.

—Inclina mi barbilla con sus dedos—. Incluso sonreír sobre las reunions de AA últimamente. Eres definitivamente más feliz.

—No acredites mi felicidad a esas estúpidas reuniones. —Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras otra ola se estrella cerca—. La única cosa buena acerca de AA es la salida. Por eso sonrío al respecto. No estar allí es la mejor sensación del mundo.

—Creo que en el fondo te gusta. —Aprieta suavemente mi culo—. Odias ser forzada a estar allí, pero que en realidad no odias estar allí.

—¿Eres un psíquico profesional ahora? ¿Eso es lo que haces todo el día? ¿Sentarte y filosofar sobre la mierda?

Me hace callar con un beso.

—Te quejas de todo el mundo contando sus historias y llorando, pero puedes relacionarte. Simplemente no quieres admitirlo porque crees que te hace ver débil.

Será...

—Eso no es cierto.

No dice nada. Sólo me mira a los ojos, en silencio me dice que está bien ser honesta con él.

—Todavía no voy a compartir mi pasado con ellos. Lo hice hasta aquí sin hacerlo así que...

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, tengo reuniones dobles de AA toda la semana y probablemente no pueda pasar la noche contigo hasta el próximo domingo.

—Serena...

—Tengo que estar allí a las seis de la mañana todos los días. ¿Puedes creer eso? Eso significa que sólo tendré cinco horas de sueño después del trabajo y…

—Serena —susurra—. No te estoy juzgando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se siente como que lo estás?

—No debería. —Me agarra duro cuando una ola más fuerte empuja más allá de nosotros—. Quiero lo mejor para ti.

—¿Eso significa que puedo pasar la noche contigo el próximo domingo cuando salga?

—No.

—No. ¿Por qué?

Asegura sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me lleva de vuelta a la costa.

—Tus amigos están haciendo algo especial para ti después de que salgas ese día.

—¿Qué? Por favor, dime que estás bromeando. —Siempre he odiado sorpresas—. Tienes que decirme lo que es. No soy buena cuando se trata de cosas como esas.

—¿De verdad quieres que te diga?

—Por favor.

Suspira.

—Son sólo cupcakes y cerveza, bueno, cerveza de raíz para iniciar tu cuenta regresiva de rehabilitación. Veintiún restantes.

—¿Quién planeó eso?

—Jupiter y Eudial.

—¿Cuándo te dijeron al respecto?

—A principios de esta semana. —Me deja en la arena—. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—No hay razón. Es que... —Siento la hinchazón de mi corazón y quiero cambiar de tema, pero no lo hago—. No tienes idea de lo solitaria que era mi vida antes de este verano. Tenía dos números en mi teléfono, Luna y Artemis, y las únicas personas con las que hablaba eran los personajes de ficción en mi cabeza. Pero ahora, la gente realmente quiere pasar el rato conmigo; como que se invitan a sí mismos y están bien con solo hablarme. Sé que esto parece muy sencillo, pero es real y jodidamente abrumador porque nunca he tenido eso antes. —Suspiro—. Al mismo tiempo, no sé si puedo mantenerlo. Voy a encontrar una manera de joderlo todo. Puedo sentirlo.

—No te dejaré. —Agarra mi mano y me lleva por la costa de nuevo.

Fuerzo una sonrisa porque a pesar de que estoy en una nube ahora mismo, sé que mi puta boca es inevitable.

Nunca, nada bueno en mi vida dura por mucho tiempo y ya que no he fallado en nada por un tiempo, algo está obligado a pasar.

A medida que nos acercamos al muelle, me agacho a recoger mis zapatos, pero él me agarra por la cintura y me empuja contra un poste de luz parpadeante.

—¿Odias follarme?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tenemos "muy, muy mal sexo" con besos secos? —Desliza una mano por debajo de mi vestido—. ¿Besos que no hacen nada para ti?

—Nunca dije eso.

—Lo hiciste. —Desabrocha sus pantalones vaqueros—. E hirió mis sentimientos.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Empuja mis bragas a un lado y acuña su rodilla entre mis piernas, extendiendo las piernas un poco más amplias.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —susurro, mirando a nuestro alrededor, notando cómo la mayoría de los visitantes de la playa se han ido.

—Sí. —Se desliza hacia mí y sonríe—. Y no voy a ser suave.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Darien olvidó mencionar mi "fiesta de cuenta regresiva de rehabilitación" que se celebraría en la feria rural. En realidad olvidó decirme un montón de cosas…

Antes de que me recogiera esta noche y me llevara a la atracción número uno del verano en Blythe, me llevó a un spa en el país de al lado para una larga hora de masajes. Sin ninguna razón en absoluto.

Él últimamente ha estado haciendo un montón de cosas sin ninguna razón: tener copias firmadas de mis libros favoritos y enviarlas a mi casa, regalarme pinceles con notas de "Intenta, intenta otra vez", y llevarme a cenar en cada oportunidad que tiene.

Ya no me lleva a comer si tengo hambre después del trabajo. Me trae un aperitivo para que coma mientras él maneja a un lugar lindo, y siempre me sostiene a su lado cuando entramos, y siempre paga.

Sigo esperando que llame y terminemos, que diga que lo que tenemos ya no es lo que quiere, pero los días continúan pasando y su afecto solo parece crecer más y más fuerte

—¡Quedan veintiún días! —aclaman mis amigos, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Eudial, Lita, algunas chicas del club y Darien están aquí, sosteniendo bengalas en el oscuro estacionamiento, esperando que sople las velas de mi torta.

No puedo evitar reírme del diseño de esta.

Es una botella de agua con una etiqueta verde que dice: "¿Veintiún Días? ¡Nada que nuestra perra reina no pueda manejar!".

Soplo todas las veintiún velas con un fuerte aplauso y siento que me empujan contra el pecho de Darien.

—¿Alguien quiere torta ahora? —pregunta Lita, blandiendo un cuchillo de plástico—. ¿O la comemos más tarde?

—Después —dicen todos juntos.

Se encoge de hombros y cierra la caja de la torta, poniéndola en el asiento delantero del auto.

—¿Ahora es tiempo de feria? Serena, tú tienes que subirte a la rueda de la fortuna conmigo. Si a tu novio no le molesta eso. —Rueda sus ojos hacia Darien, riéndose.

Mientras ella y Eudial guían el camino a la puerta de entrada de la feria, miro a Darien.

—No quiero ir a la feria. Quiero tener sexo.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste.

—¿Crees que deberíamos tener sexo cada vez que nos vemos?

—Sí. —No nos hemos perdido un día desde que empezamos y lo tomaré en frente de todos si tratas de negarte esta noche.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta después de que demos unas vueltas?

—No. Pensé que esta celebración iba a ser en tu departamento.

—¿Y si lo hubiera sido?

—Les hubiera dicho que se fueran después de cortar la torta.

—¿Hubieras sacado a la gente de mi departamento?

—He estado esperando esto todo el día. —Trato de no sonar necesitada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Soy una maldita casi adicta a tener sexo con él—. Nunca he ansiado el sexo, como nunca, pero contigo últimamente es todo en lo que puedo pensar… Se siente como más que sexo, ¿sabes?

Mierda…

Sonríe, pero no responde a mi balbuceo.

—No voy a suplicarte, Darien. —Al menos no creo que lo haga—. ¿Podemos ir a tu auto por veinte minutos?

—¿Veinte minutos?

—¿Diez?

—Sera más largo que eso.

—¿Eso significa sí?

Se ríe y agarra mi mano, guiándome fuera de la fila

—Probablemente no volveremos…

**Cotinuara..**

**Vaya Darien ya se puso algo pesadito!, jajaja…**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 15**

Hoy es mi último día de rehabilitación y no puedo esperar a que esta mierda se acabe. Estoy tan feliz que no me importa que mi oficial de libertad condicional me arrinconó tan pronto como entré en el edificio, o que forzó una taza vacía de orina en mi mano y me exigió usarlo unos minutos antes que la reunion comenzara.

Ya que esta es la "confrontación final", dijo que quería hacer su última aparición "Épica".

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dice mientras salgo del baño—, Futura Convicta está limpia otra vez.

—Lamento que no consiguieras llevarme a rastras en cadenas como has estado soñando. —Ruedo mis ojos.

—Eso nunca, Futura Convicta. —Me entrega una carta de papel, lo que confirma que yo he pasado todos mis exámenes aleatorios—. Estoy orgulloso. Entre tú y yo, creo que me gustó comprobarte. A ti también te gusto.

No respondo.

—Y eso es una buena cosa, señorita Tsukino. —El hecho de que él me llame por mi nombre me hace mirar hacia arriba—. Esto significa que no eres tan terrible como te crees que eres. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

—Depende de lo que sea.

—Sé que ya no estás obligada a asistir a estas sesiones después de hoy, pero quiero que consideres volver, al menos una vez a la semana. Si no es por ti, por mí, y si no es por cualquiera de nosotros, ven por otra persona. Nadie merece estar jodido solo. —Él me tira en un abrazo breve y luego me susurra—: Espero no tener que verte de nuevo.

Me río y lo observo caminar por el pasillo, gritándole:

—¡Tú llevas orina para ganarte la vida!

Mientras se acerca a la puerta, se voltea con una sonrisa.

—¿Estamos todos listos para la reunión de hoy, Serena? —Kelvin pasa delante de mí.

—Sep.

—Bueno, muchas gracias —suspira—. Tú eres oficialmente la primera persona que ha logrado pasar por mi curso de rehabilitación sin compartir.

—¿Me dan una medalla por eso?

Él rueda los ojos.

—Vas a romperte un día, Em. Y luego…

—Se-re-na.

—Se-re-na. Lo siento. Es mejor hacerlo alrededor de personas que te conocen. Yo odiaría ver que seas obligada a volver porque no has aprendido por qué llegaste aquí en primer lugar.

—Yo tenía la intención de compartir hoy, ¿de acuerdo? —Saco una hoja de papel doblada del bolsillo—. Escribí un puto discurso y todo.

—Estas bromeando.

—Desafortunadamente, no. Quiero compartir hoy, a menos que prefiera estar aquí y reprenderme por el resto de la tarde.

Él sonríe y hace gestos para que yo entre en la sala primero.

Como de costumbre, todo el mundo agarra su Starbucks y toma su lugar en el círculo.

Vamos a través de nuestras afirmaciones, y justo cuando nos estamos preparando para escribir en nuestros diarios "Lo que he aprendido esta semana", Kelvin se pone de pie.

—Esperen —dice—. Vamos a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes esta noche. Como todos ustedes saben, hoy es el último día de nuestro proveedor de Starbucks y ella tiene algo que quiere decir.

—¿Qué?

—Adelante. —Hace señas para que me pare mientras que él toma su asiento.

Suspiro y me pongo de pie, mirando todo alrededor del círculo.

—Um... En primer lugar, me gustaría pedir disculpas por reírme de todos ustedes en los últimos noventa días.

—Nunca te escuchamos reír.

—Sí, no te reías.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Me reí de todos ustedes —suspiro y miro a mi principal fuente de entretenimiento, la mujer que trajo su manta de la infancia a todas las sesiones—. Sobre todo usted. Usted sólo llora tan jodidamente mucho, ¿Sabe? Usted lloró cuando ni siquiera era su turno de hablar, cuando discutíamos sencilla mierda como lo que hicimos el fin de semana, y siempre…

—Serena... —Kelvin rueda sus ojos—. Concéntrate por favor.

—Bien... Um... —Sacudo mi cabeza y me acerco al podio central—. Permítanme comenzar de nuevo.

Me doy cuenta de todo el mundo cambiando en sus asientos. Nunca me he parado en el podio antes, poniéndome de pie y hablar es para la charla simple, bromas. El podio es para la limpieza del alma, la mierda que quieres vomitar en el mundo con la esperanza de nunca comer de nuevo. Tomo una respiración profunda y brevemente cierro los ojos, diciendo a mí misma que puedo hacer esto. Cuando los abro de nuevo, despliego mi papel y empiezo a leer.

—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. —Hago una pausa, mirando cómo perfectamente están escritas las palabras, cómo consiguen mi punto de vista, pero sólo la mitad de la pintura de la imagen.

Lo arrugo en una bola y suspiro.

—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y yo no voy a engañarte... Me di cuenta de que era alcohólica hace unas semanas, y que voy a luchar con esto durante bastante tiempo porque todavía despierto por la mañanas deseando una bebida, necesitando una bebida. Estoy tentada cada día que voy a mi trabajo actual y estoy sinceramente sorprendida que no he colado un sorbo todavía porque es demasiado fácil... Demasiado jodidamente fácil...

La habitación esta en silencio.

—Empecé a beber joven, con mi mamá... Ella era mi todo. Incluso cuando ella no hizo nada para mí, incluso cuando se olvidó de las cosas que eran importantes para mí, yo todavía pensaba que era mi todo. Nunca pensé dos veces acerca de ella enseñándome como armar un porro o tomar un tiro perfecto cuando era pequeña. Disfruté cada segundo de ello y estaba muy agradecida de tener un poco de su atención.

Considero detener mis palabras ahora mismo, antes de que sea feo, pero recuerdo a Darien diciendo que nadie va a juzgarme aquí, así que sigo.

—No puedo recordar un momento después de cumplir los catorce años que no estaba bebiendo con ella. Cuando empecé, sólo necesitaba un tiro o dos para conseguir pasar a través del día, un rápido vaso de vino al final de la noche para escucharla discutir sus problemas, para hacer que se escuchen los míos...

Los recuerdos de ella desmayada en el sofá parpadean en mi mente, memorias de mí llamando al 911 una y otra vez porque ella no estaba respirando, porque su pulso era débil.

—Honestamente, no puedo recordar un momento en que ella me dio toda su atención porque sí, o un momento en el que quería estar conmigo sin alcohol. Nunca me di cuenta de eso antes de este verano, pero el alcohol es lo que nos mantiene juntos. Estoy segura que me quería, pero... —Me detengo. Ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase.

»Cuando ella murió, lo siento, eso no es del todo correcto. Cuando ella me dejó a través del suicidio, que es cuando me di cuenta de lo sola que estaba, cuando me di cuenta de que, literalmente, no tenía a nadie en mi vida. Entonces, me bebí a mí misma en el olvido a cada oportunidad que tenía. Cada vez que su cara se me venía a la mente, yo bebía porque así es como ella solía tratar con sus problemas y pensé que ayudaría a que los míos desaparecieran también.

La habitación está completamente negra ahora, y la única persona en la habitación es Ikuko. Ella está mirándome, sin expresión, y sé que mi mente está jugando trucos en mí, pero parece como si estuviera realmente aquí, como si estuviera escuchando cada palabra mía.

—Ella me enseñó que las personas no eran fiables e indignas de confianza, y que ocho dólares por una botella de entumecimiento y ausencia de dolor valía mucho más que cualquier amistad que jamás podría construir.

»Con su ida, mi forma de beber se hizo aún peor en la universidad. Lo necesitaba para funcionar. Lo necesitaba para respirar. Cada mañana, cada noche, cada día... Y después de tomar un poco más de su consejo equivocado y tener una perra vengativa de compañera de habitación, no podía controlar lo que tomaba más.

»Bebía por cualquier razón que pudiera, y cada dólar extra que tuve fue a una nueva botella. La noche en que me arrestaron por el accidente, ellos me dijeron que mi nivel de alcohol en sangre era cinco veces por encima del límite legal, y que si hubiera tomado uno o dos tragos probablemente podría haber muerto. Y creo que yo quería eso...

Suspiro, pero todavía no me atrevo a llorar. Sostener lágrimas se ha arraigado en mí desde hace demasiado tiempo.

—Creo que mi madre me influenció para convertirme en la persona jodida que soy hoy, y todavía la odio por dejarme, pero yo no la culpo por nada... Ella trató lo mejor que pudo y ahora yo lo voy a intentar. Voy a tratar de cambiar...

»Entonces, eso es... Eso es todo lo que tengo. ―Salgo del podio y tomo mi asiento. El ambiente sigue siendo silencioso y considero levantarme y salir porque se supone que deben aplaudir. Se supone que me dicen que estoy bien, que hice un buen trabajo, pero nadie ha dicho una palabra.

Yo sólo he compartido mi historia para nada.

Cojo mi bolso y lo paso por encima de mi hombro, preparada para irme, pero entonces escucho un solo aplauso de Kelvin. Entonces el hombre a mi derecha. Entonces la mujer a mi izquierda.

Y luego todo el mundo en la habitación está aplaudiendo y caminando hacia mí, abrazándome.

—Manténganse jodidamente lejos de mí —digo tratando de no sonreír— No quiero ser abrazada... No. En serio, no me gustan los abrazos...

**Continuara…**

**Vaya hasta que Sere se anímo a hablar… **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Remuevo el panel de madera oculto en mi cajón de medias y cuento mis ahorros de The Phoenix.

Después de pagarle a la ciudad por la lámpara de la calle y el cartel de alto, comprar mi auto de vuelta del estado, y cubrir mis costos de la corte, tengo ocho mil dólares para mí.

Me imagino que bailaré por una o dos semanas más para ganar un poco más, pero me estoy yendo pronto. Necesito empezar a finalizar mis planes para mudarme a Nueva York.

Por primera vez, he recibido una respuesta positiva de un editor, una carta de "Amaría discutir este manuscrito contigo".

No es una garantía, no es una promesa, pero no es un rechazo.

Rodando mi dinero en la media otra vez, lo meto devuelta en su escondite y escucho un golpe en mi puerta

—Hola, Serena. —Virginia camina dentro de mi habitación.

—Hola. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual sacaste todos esos papeles de tu pared? Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a ellos.

—No realmente —miento. Quiero decirle que ya no me siento como una falla, que ya no quiero mirar cosas que me recuerden cuán miserable era solo hace unos meses, pero no puedo. Me he abierto lo suficiente las últimas semanas.

—Henry y yo estamos tan orgullosos de todo lo que has hecho este verano. —Me empuja a sus brazos, abrazándome tan apretadamente que apenas puedo respirar—. Tan, tan orgullosos.

—Todo lo que hice fue terminar la rehabilitación —digo mientras me deja ir.

—No, hiciste más que eso. Mantuviste un trabajo más tiempo del que nunca antes habías hecho, hiciste amigos, y pagaste todas tus deudas tú misma. Hiciste mucho, incluso sigues sin encontrar tiempo para ir a la iglesia.

Me rio.

—¿Puedes venir abajo conmigo por un minuto? Henry y yo queremos hablarte de algo. —No me da la oportunidad de responder. Prácticamente me empuja fuera de mi habitación y bajando las escaleras.

—¡Ahí esta ella! —Henry se saca sus anteojos de lectura mientras entramos a la sala de estar—. Siéntate, Serena.

Miro hacia atrás y adelante entre los dos, preguntándome qué demonios está pasando. Ellos solo me acorralaron de este modo una vez antes, e incluso aunque estaba borracha en ese momento, recuerdo la conversación de cualquier modo menos agradable.

Se miran el uno al otro, y me miran a mí, suspirando exactamente al mismo tiempo.

—No estoy seguro de si sabes esto o no, pero Leah solía llamar y dejarnos mensajes de voz a través de los años… —Los ojos de Henry se aguaron—. Ella nos decía que nunca llegaríamos a conocerte y que nunca nos dejaría ser parte de tu vida.

Virginia limpia una lágrima de su ojo y Henry acaricia su hombro.

—Era una manera de hundir el cuchillo incluso más hondo en nuestros corazones. Ella sabía que nos lastimaba terriblemente, pero mientras pasaban los años, creo que se dio cuenta que la lastimaba a ella también porque se detuvo. Empezó a enviarnos fotos de ti, copias de tu boletín de calificaciones, y mientras te hacías mayor, nos envió copias de tus ensayos e historias.

Siento un bulto subiendo por mi garganta, pero lo fuerzo hacia abajo. Nunca pensé que Leah realmente leyera alguno de mis trabajos, nunca le creería si ella me hubiese dicho que se los estaba enviando a mis abuelos.

—Por los últimos diez años de tu vida, así es como nos comunicamos. Sin charla, sin textos, solo cartas. Ella nos enviaría tu trabajo, y nosotros le enviaríamos una carta diciendo que la recibimos, rogándole por más.

Limpiando una lágrima de su ojo, suspira.

—La última cosa que nos envió fue una carta que escribió con sus propias palabras. —Saca un sobre del bolsillo superior de su camisa y me lo entrega.

Está sin abrir.

—¿Por qué no lo han abierto aún?

—Vino con una nota para nosotros. Lo envió el día anterior a su muerte.

Dijo que te lo diéramos siempre que siguiéramos las instrucciones.

—¿Instrucciones?

Henry sonríe y llora al mismo tiempo.

—Dijo que te lo diéramos cuando pensáramos que ya no estabas enojada con ella.

Recorro con mis dedos la solapa y niego. Además de su carta de suicidio, Leah nunca escribió nada y no estoy segura de poder manejar más de sus palabras.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decirme? —Mi voz quebrándose—. Necesito terminar de limpiar.

—Eso no es todo. —Virginia camina hacia mí y pone su mano en mi hombro—. Sé que has estado queriendo alejarte de Blythe y dejarnos por un tiempo.

Me siento culpable mientras ella empieza a llorar.

—No. Yo solo…

—Lo entendemos. Lo entendemos completamente, pero queremos darte otra opción. No queremos dejarte.

Los miro a los dos, viendo la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Volveré en las vacaciones y llamaré cada dos semanas.

Virginia presiona su dedo contra mis labios.

—Queremos que termines la Universidad.

—¿Qué?

—Pagaremos por ella —dice Henry—. Estarías en la Universidad de Alabama, y podemos hacer más que pagarla. Estarías cerca de casa y podrías llamarnos siempre que te estresaras o quieras que vayamos a visitarte.

Sacudo mi cabeza porque no puedo creer esto. Esto no es lo que esperaba. En absoluto.

—¿Qué piensas? —Virginia prácticamente está conteniendo la respiración en anticipación a una respuesta—. Creo que las grandes casas de publicación en Nueva York siempre estarán ahí. Siempre puedes recurrir a tu título, ¿sabes?

—¿Cuál es el truco?

—No hay truco. —Henry sonríe—. Bueno, quizás haya un par…

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Tendrás que unirte a un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos cuando llegues allí, por lo menos en tu primer año, llamarnos por lo menos una vez a la semana, y tendrás que enviarnos todo lo que escribas.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo.

—¿No están preocupados de que estén desperdiciando su dinero? ¿De qué solo me vaya otra vez?

—No lo harás. —Virginia frota mis nudillos—. Sabemos que no lo harás.

—¿Puedo pensar esto?

—Claro. —Me levanta y abraza—. Creemos en ti, Serena. Siempre lo hemos hecho y siempre lo haremos.

Tanto como trato de evitar que las lágrimas caigan, gotean de mis mejillas de todas formas.

—Déjanos saber cuándo decidas, pero el semestre de otoño empieza pronto. —Henry me abraza también, y por más tiempo, los tres estamos parados solo así.

Llevo dos de los pastelitos de Virginia arriba a mi habitación y me dejo caer en mi cama.

Después de que finalmente nos desenredamos de nuestro abrazo, ella hizo la cena y me mostró como hacer sus pastelitos más básicos. Luego me mostró como hacer sus galletas de mantequillas, riéndonos cuando quemé el primer grupo de galletas, diciéndome:

—Eres la hija de Leah seguro.

Saco la carta de Leah de mi bolsillo y la miro.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en poner mi nombre en el sobre. Está en blanco, el único adorno es una mancha marrón que estoy segura de que es una salpicadura de ron.

Estoy tentada a rasgarla en pedazos como la otra carta para poder estar contenta con los recuerdos que tengo; no necesito ninguna nueva razón para estar triste porque siento un poco de paz.

La tiro al suelo, dejándola ahí por un tiempo, dejándola mofarse de mí, luego la levanto y la abro:

_Querida Em,_

_Estoy escribiendo esta carta porque no tengo mucho tiempo, porque no estoy segura de si voy a seguir o no adelante con mis planes, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que me suceda, te amo. Sin importar qué. Yo. Jodidamente. Te. Amo._

_Dicho eso, espero que estés leyendo esta carta años después por mi deseo, pero sino, puedo entender la lógica detrás de esa decisión…_

_Quiero que sepas que estoy y SIEMPRE estaré orgullosa de ti. Eres tan astuta, tan inteligente, todo lo que yo no soy._

_Esto va a sonar demente, Em, pero algunos días me sentía intimidada por ti… Vendrías a casa y me dirías sobre todas esas cosas geniales que estabas haciendo, todas esas escuelas que prácticamente rogaban para que fueras su estudiante y yo estaba tan asombrada, tan feliz por ti. Pero en el fondo me preguntaba si decirme esas cosas era tu modo de decirme que lo que hacía por ti no era suficientemente bueno._

_Y sé que no lo era…_

_Puedo admitir honestamente que no estaba ahí cuando más me necesitabas y jodidamente duele decir eso, pero es verdad. No me estoy excusando de mi egoísmo de ninguna forma, pero quiero que sepas que a veces no aparecía porque estaba insegura._

_Recuerdo una competencia de escritura que tuviste en Town Hall, la que te dije que no podía ir porque estaba en Nueva York con Vincent… estuve ahí, Em. Estuve en la parte de atrás, pero estar ahí confirmó por qué — egoístamente— me perdí la mayoría de tus eventos…_

_Todos los padres de los otros niños eran doctores, abogados, maestros, personas que realmente habían hecho mierda con su vida, personas que me preguntarían a cual estudiante estaba ahí para ver y que hacía para vivir… no quería avergonzarte, así que miré tu presentación y me fui justo después._

_Sé que te he enseñado que las apariencias lo son todo, pero no son nada cuando estás insegura sobre todo lo demás. De hecho, he aprendido que a veces las personas más lindas hacen las cosas más feas, y eso no es una manera de ser._

_Tú eres diez veces mejor de lo que yo nunca fui, y sé que probablemente sigas enojada conmigo cuando leas esto, pero lo que estoy a punto de decirte son verdaderos consejos… Cosas que desearía haberte enseñado cuando eras joven, cosas que espero que no sea demasiado tarde para revertir y decirte sobre:_

_1. Las apariencias son solo un reflejo de cómo quieres que las otras personas te vean. Es mejor estar jodido en el exterior, que jodido en el interior. El maquillaje y el brillo de labios no pueden curar un corazón roto, y malditamente seguro que no hacen una mierda con la depresión._

_2. Que se jodan los patrocinadores. Haz amigos. Los amigos son las personas poco comunes en tu vida, quienes te dirán cuando lo estés jodiendo. Incluso si no quieres escucharlos y piensas que solo están siendo malos o tratando de hundirte, por lo general están tratando de ayudarte y tienen sus mejores intereses en el corazón._

_3. La persona más inteligente en la habitación siempre será más valiosa que la más linda —pero tú siempre puedes ser ambas LOL—._

_Mi último consejo es sobre los chicos —bueno, "hombres" a tu edad…— me enamoré a los quince, te tuve a los dieciséis, y nunca escuché de mi primer amor otra vez, incluso después de prometerme el "para siempre", incluso después de prometerme que huiría conmigo y ambos estudiaríamos para convertirnos en enfermeros —mi verdadero sueño de trabajo…— y te cuidaríamos. Me enamoré una vez más a los veintiuno, de un tipo que no le importaba qué hacía para pagar las cuentas, de un tipo que era tan dulce y encantador que no estaba segura de merecerlo… Sin embargo, me aferré al él más tiempo del que debería porque estábamos en diferentes etapas de nuestras vidas: yo aún no sabía quién era, y él tenía todo resuelto, incluyendo lo que pensó que YO debería ser y como debería CAMBIAR por él, así que eventualmente tuve que dejarlo…_

_¿Qué significa todo eso? Significa que vivas tu vida tú misma. No otra persona. No yo. No tus amigos. No tu novio —si tienes uno—. Ponte a ti misma PRIMERO. Logra todo lo que quieres, cumple todos tus sueños, y no dejes que nadie se ponga en tu jodido camino…_

_Espero verte ganar un Pulitzer, que estés en los más vendidos, o lo que sea que los escritores jodidamente hacen cuando hacen algo grande…_

_Estoy orgullosa de ti._

_Estoy mirándote._

_Te amo._

_Más de lo que nunca sabrás, Em…_

—_Y recuerda, nadie más tiene permitido llamarte así. NUNCA. Tú eres_

_MI "Em" y la de nadie más—._

_Tuya._

_Leah Belle._

Dejo caer la carta en el piso y me abrazo a mi almohada, llorando fuerte por primera vez en años.

Aún me estoy recuperando del modo en que decidió dejarme, pero justo ahora entiendo. Lo entiendo. Incluso aunque desearía no hacerlo…

"_Estuve ahí, Em. Estaba en la parte de atrás…"_

"_Siempre estuve orgullosa de ti."_

"_Mi Em y la de nadie más."_

"_Te estoy mirando…"_

"_Logra todo lo que quieres."_

No necesito pensar más la oferta de Luna y Artemis. La voy a acepar mañana a primera ahora.

Manejo hasta The Phoenix temprano en la tarde, admirando la simplicidad de las estériles callejuelas mientras avanzo. Esta será la última vez que maneje por este camino; tengo cinco semanas antes de que las clases de otoño empiecen y necesito pasar tanto tiempo como pueda estudiando para los exámenes de asignación.

Pensé que todo lo que necesitaba para empezar las clases otra vez era aparecer y registrarme, pero aparentemente los exámenes de ingreso eran una necesidad para esos "segundos intentos" que son un "riesgo" para la universidad; tengo que ser considerada digna antes de poder inscribirme.

Mientras entro en el estacionamiento de empleados, sonrió por la manera en la que este lugar me impactó este verano.

El dinero era bueno, genial, pero lo que era mejor era ese sentimiento, bueno, sentimiento totalmente real. Pasé los últimos dos años de mi vida en una bruma insensible, dejando a la vida pasarme. Pero en The Phoenix, controlé mi propia vida y a veces la vida de otros.

Cumplí las fantasías de los hombres bailando en ese escenario, dejándoles acercarse lo suficiente por un segundo, haciéndoles creer que era accesible, que podrían tenerme. Me hicieron sentir deseada, y yo les hice sentirse deseados.

—Hola, Moon. —Asui me saluda en el estacionamiento—. Pensé que estabas libre hoy.

—Lo estoy. Solo estoy aquí para decirle a Rubeus que renuncio.

—¿Qué? —Él cruza sus brazos—. ¿Por qué?

—Estoy empezando la universidad en unas pocas semanas. Necesito estar lista.

—¿Tú solo tomaste esa decisión o lo has sabido todo este tiempo?

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a extrañarme?

—Nop. —Abre la puerta y la sostiene para mí—. ¡Hasta nunca!

Sonrío y le doy un abrazo antes de dirigirme a la oficina de Rubeus.

Suspirando, tomo una respiración profunda y golpeo la puerta.

—Entre —él responde.

Abro la puerta y lo veo detrás de su escritorio, fumando un cigarrillo. Una chica abotona su camisa y se apura pasándome antes de que la puerta se cierre completamente.

—¿Nueva bailarina? —pregunto, dejándome caer en el asiento en frente de él.

—Desafortunadamente no —suspira—. Lloró antes de poder sacarse su camisa así que le dije que vaya a casa. ¿Estás así de aburrida que necesitas venir en tu día libre y molestarme? ¿O estas así de rota?

—Estoy renunciando. —Apuro las palabras y frunce el ceño.

—¿Tu estas qué?

—Renunciando.

Parpadea.

—Lo siento no pude ponerlo en un aviso más largo, pero pensé que podría por lo menos venir y decírtelo en persona.

—¿Ya no tienes un celular? —Rueda sus ojos y se recuesta en su silla— . Esto en realidad sería más sorprendente si tus dos pequeñas amigas ya no me lo hubieran dicho, pero gracias, Moon. Aprecio que hagas un viaje de dos horas sólo para decirme que estas renunciando el día anterior a tu próximo turno, el día antes de que hayas sido reservada para cinco shows privados y anticiparas guiar la premier de media hora en el scenario principal. Que precavido de tu parte.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—Claro que no —se burla—. Las tetas como tú son una en una docena y te tendré remplazada para medianoche. Sal jodidamente de mi oficina.

—Ugh. Lo que sea. —Ruedo mis ojos y me dirijo a la puerta.

—Espera. —Se para y camina hacia mí, extendiendo su mano—. Tú estabas bien después de todo. Si alguna vez quieres volver, solo déjamelo saber, con anticipación.

Me rio y estrecho su mano agradeciéndole por darme una oportunidad.

Cuando camino fuera de su oficina, me dirijo hacia el cuarto de vestir y me encuentro cara a cara con Eudial y Lita.

—Debería haber sabido que eras el clásico tipo de colegio. —Eudial frunce el ceño—. Bueno, no clásico, pero tú sabes lo que quiero decir. Mejor que sigas llamándome después de que te vayas.

—Deja de actuar como si se estuviera muriendo —espeta Lita—. Estará en Blythe por cinco semanas más y solo estará a un par de horas de distancia. —Frunce los labios—. Mejor que reciba una invitación a cada jodida fiesta que vayas y mejor que me invites en el segundo que te instales.

—Hecho. —Me río y saco mi mochila de mi casillero—. ¿Desayuno mañana? —Ni siquiera sé porque lo estoy preguntando como si fuera una opción. Ella y Eudial han estado viniendo y tomando el desayuno todos los sábados ya sea que las invite o no —ya sea que esté ahí o no—.

—Duh —dice Eudial—. ¿Te quedaras y verás nuestro espectáculo?

—No… —niego—. No lo había planeado. Solo estaba viniendo y yéndome.

—¡Ja! Puedes ir y venir después de tu baile esta noche.

—¿Qué?

—Los libros de Universidad son jodidamente caros. —Lita golpea su labio—. No deberías dejar a tus abuelos pagar por todo.

—Tengo más que suficiente dinero guardado para libros.

—Sí, bueno… —Eudial me empuja hacia el tocador—. Haz un poco más.

Solo una vez más. ¿Qué podría doler?

Me encojo de hombros y decido hacer un show final, tomar la lujuria y los aplausos una última vez.

A la medianoche, tomo el escenario como Moon, vestida con un corsé negro y medias de rejilla. Bajo las brumosas luces rojas y el humo, a una canción sensualmente lenta que le ruega a cada hombre en el edificio que me toque, bailo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Mi cuerpo se tuerce y curva alrededor del caño sin mucho esfuerzo o delicadeza, y los gritos y suplicas que he llegado a amar este verano suenan más asombrosos esta noche como nunca antes. Con cada giro, los aplausos suenan más fuertes, y con cada vuelta de mi cadera, los dólares caen más rápido.

Mientras me inclino sobre el caño, medio desnuda y totalmente desvergonzada, cierro mis ojos por unos segundos y tomo todo: Este lugar, esta música, estas personas…

_Voy a extrañar esto_…

Después de recoger mis dólares finales, me siento enfrente de mi casillero y sonrío, reflejando mi última actuación. Tan asombroso como fue, siento una punzada de culpa porque no llamé a Darien y le dije sobre esto.

No le he contado nada…

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos ya en los capis Finales!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 17**

Sabía que este momento llegaría. Siempre lo supe.

Justo cuando la historia se está poniendo buena, cuando las páginas que voy pasando empiezan a reducirse, las dos peores palabras que se han escrito en la historia de la literatura se acercan.

Esto es todo.

Esto es _"El fin"._

He ignorado las llamadas y mensajes de Darien durante los últimos tres días, insegura de cómo decirle que no puedo estar más con él. Quiero empezar completamente de nuevo, dedicarme a mí, cumplir todos mis sueños. Sola.

Me tumbo en mi cama y suspiro mientras otra ronda de truenos emite fuertes sonidos a la distancia. La tormenta que azota Blythe está aquí para quedarse por lo menos durante un mes, y probablemente no voy a ver el sol de nuevo hasta después de que me vaya a la universidad.

Mientras paso mi dedo por su nombre en mi teléfono, mi corazón comienza a sufrir un gran dolor. Es algo profundo y puedo sentir cada latido fuertemente contra mi pecho.

_Es ahora o nunca..._

Marco rápidamente llamar y me contesta al primer repique.

—Serena.

—Hola.

—No he escuchado de ti en tres días. ¿No funcionaba tu teléfono?

—No.

—¿Qué está mal? —Suena preocupado.

—¿Puedo hablar con contigo personalmente? Conduciré hasta allí para que podamos hablar.

—Ya estoy afuera.

—¿Qué? —Salto de la cama y miro por mi ventana, veo su Mustang estacionado justo enfrente—. ¿Me estás acechando?

—Sólo vine para comprobar si te encontrabas bien. Me sentía preocupado.

—Enseguida bajo. —Cuelgo y me miro en el espejo, tomando varias respiraciones profundas. He pensado en mi decisión con él detenidament en los últimos días, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para poner mis emociones a un lado.

Seguro, él me ayudó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y me enseñó que el sexo puede ser realmente increíble cuando lo haces bien, pero aún no lo conozco.

Todas nuestras conversaciones este verano fueron sobre mí, pocas veces sobre él, y es como si lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente de esa manera. Él ha sido amable y dulce, encantador y sexy, pero también ha sido muy sombrío y no entiendo por qué.

Pero honestamente, incluso si hubiera sido tan elusivo y tan abierto como yo, habría terminado esta aventura hoy de todos modos.

Todavía tengo mis propios asuntos, y necesito resolverlos. Por mi cuenta.

Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, y abro la puerta, antes de que pueda decir hola estoy siendo arrastrada a sus brazos. Me besa, me acaricia, como si supiera, como si pudiera sentir que algo está pasando.

—¿Están tus abuelos en casa? —susurra.

—No.

—¿Quieres hablar aquí o en mi auto?

Miro a la sala de estar y luego encima de su hombro, donde llovía fuertemente.

—En el auto.

Él asiente y toma mi mano, sosteniendo un paraguas, y me lleva hacia el lado del pasajero. Mientras cierra la puerta, una serie de relámpagos atraviesan el cielo gris, y otra ronda de fuertes truenos los alcanzan.

—¿Te importa si hablamos en un lugar más privado? —Pone el auto en marcha.

—No, en absoluto.

Cuando estaciona el auto, me muevo al asiento de atrás, haciendo un gesto para que se una a mí.

—Dime qué está mal. —Pasa suavemente su dedo sobre mis labios, mirando fijamente mis ojos.

—Yo… —No puedo hacerlo.

No de esta manera.

Lo beso y me muevo sobre su regazo, presionándome contra él.

—Hazme sentir mejor —murmuro contra su boca—. Por favor...

—Dime qué está mal primero —susurra, bajando el cierre de la parte de atrás de mi vestido.

—Nada...

No quiero que sea amable y me bese primero. Desabrocho rápidamente sus pantalones y saco su polla, cubriéndola con mi boca. Expulsa el aire, enreda sus dedos en mi cabello mientras muevo mi boca de arriba abajo por su longitud, hago movimientos circulares con mi lengua alrededor de la punta.

—Dios, Serena...

Lo tomo tan profundo como puedo, utilizando la otra mano para masajear sus bolas. No me detengo cuando me pide que lo haga. Sigo chupándolo con cuidado, disfrutando de su reacción. Cuando lo muevo fuera de mi boca, para luego tomarlo otra vez, me agarra por mi cabello y me mira a los ojos.

—Ponte encima de mí. —Cambia de posición su cuerpo en el asiento y a horcajadas, sobre su regazo, me hundo lentamente sobre él.

No hay charla, gemidos o murmullos entre nosotros, sólo el contacto visual mientras me muevo contra él, con mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas.

Presiona sus labios contra los míos, listo para persuadirme con otro beso, pero no lo permitiré.

No puedo.

No quiero caer en la tentación de quedarme y sus besos tienen ese poder.

No parece notar mi rechazo, porque sonríe y besa mi frente en su lugar, susurrando:

—Te he echado de menos.

Asiento mientras suelta mis manos y agarra mis caderas.

—Voy a echarte de menos demasiado...

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

No respondo. Bajo mi cabeza hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo mientras los familiares temblores dentro de mí comienzan, por lo que él dice "levántate" para que pueda ver mi cara mientras me corro.

Lentamente levanto mi cabeza, mirando fijamente sus ojos mientras mi orgasmo se apodera de mí, por un momento. Jadeando, entierro mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su latido frenético mientras trata de recuperarse de su clímax.

—Serena —susurra.

—Darien.—Necesito que seas sincera. —Acaricia mi espalda—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a echarme de menos demasiado? ¿Fue un desliz? ¿Un error?

No respondo.

Mi corazón se está rompiendo en pedazos dentro de mi pecho y puedo sentir las lágrimas llenando mis ojos.

—¿Serena? —Él retira mi cabello con cuidado, e inclina mi barbilla hacia arriba—. ¿Por qué parece como si estuvieras a punto de llorar?

—Yo no lloro.

—Lo sé. —Usa su pulgar para quitar una lágrima—. Dime la verdad.

¿Qué está mal?

—Mi mamá me escribió una última carta, una carta antes del egoísta suicidio —suspiro—. Intentaba decirme cómo no acabar como ella, y no quiero terminar como ella. Nunca. Quiero hacer algo que nunca fue capaz de hacer. Ser independiente.

—Eso es bueno. Puedes hacerlo.

—Siempre dependió de otras personas para su felicidad. Es por eso que nunca fue completamente feliz, ¿sabes? Siempre buscaba una ruta rápida para ello, las drogas, el alcohol, los hombres... no lo comprendí antes, pero ahora lo hago.

Asiente, luciendo un poco confundido.

—Tú fuiste mi fuente de felicidad este verano. Tú y solamente tú. Y um... Realmente me ayudaste a ser mejor persona pero necesito dedicarme a mí.

—¿Por qué suena como si estuvieras diciendo adiós?

Me corazón se rompe y me doy cuenta que no puedo retrasar esto por más tiempo.

—Este es el adiós.

—¿Qué?

—Casi no te conozco, Darien... —Trago y dejo una lágrima caer—. Esto es bastante difícil, pero estoy segura que puedes entender por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto.

—No, no puedo.

—No quiero tener que depender de ti para mi felicidad. Tengo que serlo por mi cuenta.

—Serena, no lo entiendes...

—Lo entiendo bien —digo—. Mis abuelos se ofrecieron a pagarme la universidad y voy a ir. Voy para terminar.

—Que vayas a la universidad no quiere decir que tenemos que romper.

—No lo hace, pero una vez dijiste que querías lo mejor para mí.

—Esto no es lo mejor para ti, Serena. Esta no es la forma de romper con alguien.

—¿Debería haberlo hecho por teléfono?

—¿Quieres que te lleve a cenar esta noche y reescriba mi vida para ti? ¿Eso es lo que tengo que hacer para conservarte? No tengo ningún oscuro, profundo secreto, que estoy ocultándote si eso es lo que te preocupa. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

—Eso realmente no dice mucho. —Me niego a mostrar cualquier sentimiento en estos momentos. Le digo que realmente disfruté el tiempo que pasamos juntos este verano.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir de lo que tenemos? —Se ve herido.

—Teníamos —lo corrijo—. Hay mucho más para nosotros, lo sé, pero por favor, no trates de hacer que me quede, Darien. Por favor.

Sé que un beso y las palabras correctas de él serán suficientes para hacerme reconsiderar esto, pero no quiero.

—La gran distancia no será un problema. —Se abrocha los pantalones—. Puedo ir a verte los fines de semana.

Sacudo la cabeza, evitando sus ojos.

—Estaría tentada de pedirte que te quedes por más tiempo. No quiero eso.

—No hagas esto. —Está pasando los dedos por mi cabello, acariciando mi mano y diciéndome que esto está mal, que podemos hacer que nuestra relación funcione. Me dice que lo hago feliz, que perderme no le hará ningún bien.

Casi cedo. Casi le digo que esto es irracional por mi parte, que me gustaría que me llevara a cenar y me diga todo lo que no sé sobre él, pero eso no cambiaría nada.

—Necesito estar sola, Darien —digo, saliendo de su regazo. Agarro mi vestido y me lo pongo—. Lo siento.

No se mueve. Se sienta allí anonadado, y cuando me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, veo un mundo de dolor.

—Sí —dice, mientras se mueve hacia el asiento delantero—. Creo que esta conversación hubiera sido mejor por teléfono.

Me quedo en el asiento trasero mientras pone el auto en marcha, para llevarme de vuelta a casa de mis abuelos. Sinceramente esperaba que dijera, "Adiós", y saliera del auto por mi cuenta, pero no lo hace.

Siempre un caballero, sostiene un paraguas y abre la puerta de atrás, alcanzando mi mano. Mientras me lleva por el camino y hacia el porche, me mantiene cerca de su lado, dejando que sus dedos toquen mi cuerpo por última vez.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, baja el paraguas y suspira.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, Serena? ¿Estás segura?

Asiento.

—¿Es esto una ruptura definitiva o todavía tengo permitido llamarte?

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Ruptura definitiva.

Traga y da un paso hacia delante, arrojándome a sus brazos, besándome exactamente como sabía que lo haría. Mientras se aleja sé que hay algo más que quiere decir, algo más que quiero decir, pero ninguno de los dos dice una palabra.

Da un paso atrás y me hace una seña para que entre, así él se puede ir. Abro la puerta y miro por encima del hombro para poder decir adiós otra vez, pero no veo razón. Nos he hecho daño lo suficiente.

**Continuara.. **

**Nos vemos en el Capi Final!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****MARIAH COLE**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****UNA HERMOSA NADA****, O ****HERMOSA FRACASADA****, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON.**** YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 18**

**N/A: FAVOR DE LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO . GRACIAS! :ATTE. USAKOSERENITYETERNAL.**

**Cinco semanas más tarde...**

Roll Tide! —Luna grita por enésima vez hoy.

Ella y Artemis están paseándome alrededor del campus de la Universidad de Alabama, señalando todo lo que tiene que ver con el equipo Milenio Tide, el equipo de fútbol de la universidad.

Nunca he sido una gran fan del fútbol americano universitario, pero sí sé que la sola mención de las palabras _"Milenio Tide"_ en Blythe era suficiente para que la gente pierda sus mentes. No había un negocio que no tuviera la bandera roja y blanca de la Universidad de Alabama, lo que es en realidad muy triste porque Blythe está a dos horas de distancia de la Universidad.

—¡No has vivido hasta que has ido a un partido de fútbol en el Sur, hun! —Luna aplaude—. Artemis y yo regresaremos y todos vamos a ir a tu primer partido juntos. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Me gusta eso mucho —le digo y lo digo en serio. Sigo siendo una solitaria y sé que probablemente me tome mucho tiempo hacer amigos.

Mientras Artemis enlaza su brazo en el mío y me habla de partido por el campeonato de la temporada pasada, empezamos a dirigirnos a mi apartamento.

Está a tres cuadras del campus principal y es carísimo, pero ellos insistieron en conseguirlo para mí. Les había dicho que no quería vivir en el campus o tener un compañero de cuarto y que yo era perfectamente capaz de conseguir un apartamento por mi cuenta, pero son amigos del hombre que es dueño de mi complejo y estaba más que dispuesto a dejarme entrar en el último minuto.

—Bueno... —Artemis suspira mientras reajusta el calendario de reuniones de AA en mi refrigerador—. Vamos a echarte de menos terriblemente, Serena. Por favor, no dudes en llamarnos si alguna vez necesitas algo.

—No lo haré. Los veré como en cuatro semanas, ¿verdad?

—¡Roll Tide! —Luna ríe—. ¡Vamos a estar aquí temprano! ¡Estamos escabulléndonos, y todo!

—Lo espero con ansias. —No puedo evitar reírme de su entusiasmo.

Los tres nos movemos con torpeza hacia los otros, abrazándonos por varios minutos. Cuando finalmente nos dejamos ir, les digo a ambos que los amo y que voy a llamar cada fin de semana con novedades, no importa lo mundano que son.

Esto los hace sonreír, y los acompaño a mi puerta.

—¡Oh! —Luna mete la mano en su bolso y saca una caja de color negro—. Se me olvidó darte esto. Llegó a la casa ayer, pero estábamos demasiado ocupados empacando tus cosas que me olvidé de mencionarlo.

Echo un vistazo a la caja, notando que no hay ninguna etiqueta en la caja, sin remitente.

—Gracias. Conduzcan con cuidado.

—Lo haremos. —Artemis roba otro abrazo de mí, antes que ellos desaparezcan hacia la noche.

Los veo caminando por el camino, y más allá de la pequeña laguna que bordea el complejo de apartamentos. Observo hasta que llegan al estacionamiento, y luego me paro dentro de mi nuevo hogar. Recostada en el sofá, me quedo mirando la caja negra que Luna me dio hace minutos y poco a poco la desenvuelvo. Hay una carta en la parte superior.

_Serena,_

_Casi han pasado cinco semanas desde que te he visto, desde que he escuchado de ti... Sé que vas a irte a la universidad pronto, pero quiero que sepas que me estoy mudando por un tiempo. No obstante, si alguna vez decides contestar mis llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto, no hay distancia que pueda llegar a ser demasiado lejos para ir a buscarte._

_Vendré a donde quiera que estés, cuando sea que te des cuenta que tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco._

_Darien._

Contengo el aliento y trato de no llorar.

Lo echo de menos. Todo sobre él.

Su toque. Su beso. Su risa.

La forma en que me hablaba a altas horas de la noche, la forma en que él contraatacaba con sarcasmo mejor de lo que yo jamás podría.

_Todo_.

No ha pasado un día en que él no me haya llamado o enviado un mensaje al menos una vez, y mi corazón se resquebraja un poco más cada vez que lo hace. Sin embargo, en el fondo, sé que tomé la decisión correcta.

Él lo comprenderá pronto también.

Así es como funciona siempre en los libros sin _y fueron los felices para siempre._ Los personajes maduran juntos y luego crecer aparte, no porquequieran, sino porque tienen que hacerlo.

Doblo la carta y la dejó a un lado, llorando cuando veo qué más hay en la caja.

Soy yo.

Un pequeño cuadro pintado de mí.

Estoy usando el vestido negro de mi primera cita, de pie en el océano, y mis ojos están brillando a la luz del sol.

Hay un cuervo negro sentado en mi hombro izquierdo, con un aspecto indiferente, y en el fondo de mi imagen hay cuatro palabras en cursiva color blanco: _Los cuervos siempre regresan..._

Me limpio una lágrima e inmediatamente llevo la imagen a mi dormitorio, colocándola frente y al centro en mi cobertor. Paso los dedos por la pintura, óleo y acrílico, y luego me acuesto en mi cama, mirándola fijamente hasta que me duermo.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿cuantas clases más vas a dejar? —Mi asesor pone los ojos en blanco y me entrega un nuevo horario.

—¿Por qué te importa? —Me pongo de pie—. Te están pagando para hacer esto. Se feliz que te estoy dando algo que hacer.

Sólo he estado en el campus por una semana, y la gente como ella ya me está haciendo enojar. Todo el mundo sabe que las dos primeras semanas de la universidad son libres para todo, una muestra si se quiere.

El periodo de "Apunta/Descarta" de catorce días de intercambio de clases sin restricciones. Si no te gusta la forma en que el plan de estudios de un profesor se ve, o si encuentras la voz del maestro molesta, puedes dejar la clase sin ninguna sanción y reemplazarla con algo más.

Por supuesto, el estudiante universitario promedio sólo cambia una o dos clases a la vez, y por lo general sólo dejan dos o tres.

He dejado treinta hasta ahora.

Nada está manteniendo mi interés, y estoy bastante segura que esta nueva clase electiva en la que mi asesor me inscribió será descartada mañana. El nombre de ella es "405". No hay título formal, y si es tan mala como esa clase de "Observación de aves" en que ella me inscribió ayer, voy a pagarle con otra visita al final del día.

Desde que inicia en media hora, me dirijo hacia el edificio.

Mientras estoy caminando, mi teléfono vibra y lo saco de mi bolso.

Darien.

Lo observo sonar y vibrar, queriendo contestar, pero va al correo de voz.

Me desplazo por los pocos mensajes de texto que ha enviado esta semana y suspiro.

No importa lo que haga, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Parece como si cada día lejos de él empeorará el dolor en mi corazón.

Cuando llego a la sala de clases, veo que está vacía así que decido llamarlo.

—Serena —responde a la primera llamada.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante mucho tiempo.

—Tenemos que hablar, Serena.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tú sabes sobre qué. —Él suena molesto—. Estoy harto de esta mierda, y sé que tú también.

Suspiro y me decido ceder.

—Tengo clase en pocos minutos y otra en dos horas. Y AA justo después de eso. ¿A qué hora estás libre hoy?

—Cuando sea.

—¿Nueve en punto esta noche?

—Eso estará bien. Te llamaré.

—Está bien... —Me siento un poco mejor ya—. Hablaré contigo, entonces.

—Esperando ansioso.

Sonrío y cuelgo.

—¿Hay alguien sentado aquí? —Una voz masculina a mi derecha, dice.

Miro hacia arriba y veo a uno de los hombres más atractivos que he visto en mi vida.

Está vestido con un sencilla camisa polo roja y pantalones caqui, con las palabras "Milenio Tide" grabadas en los bolsillos. Con el cabello negro azabache, los ojos de color gris claro, y una sonrisa que está haciendo en este momento que me derrita, él es jodida perfección.

—Así que... —Sonríe—. ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Niego y sonrío.

—Soy Diamante Black —dice mientras se sienta—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Serena.

—¿Tienes un apellido, Serena?

—Tsukino.

Él saca su teléfono y da un golpecito en la pantalla.

—¿Sin Facebook?

—No. —No he tenido uno desde que suspendí de la NYU y me he olvidado de qué es, básicamente, la línea de vida social en la Universidad

— Me abriré uno esta noche.

—Asegúrate de hacerlo. —Él le muestra su perfecta sonrisa—.

Asegúrate que sea tu primer amigo.

—Probablemente no lo serás.

—¿Por qué no?

—Probablemente olvide tu nombre al final de esta clase.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —Levanta la ceja.

—No mantengo el seguimiento de todos los desconocidos que conozco.

Son por mucho, demasiados.

Parpadea.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de mí antes?

—¿Cantas o algo?

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y sonríe de nuevo.

—Me estás tomando el pelo ¿no?

—Hay treinta mil estudiantes en este maldito campus. ¿De verdad crees que eres el Sr. Popular?

—No... —Se inclina cerca y me mira a los ojos—. Pero soy el mariscal de campo estrella del equipo de fútbol. No es exactamente el Sr. Popular. Es el Sr. Dios.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me inclino hacia atrás, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme de él.

Él mantiene sus ojos en mí, mientras otras personas llenan la habitación, mientras lo reconocen y le dan un dame cinco antes de tomar sus asientos.

—¿Por qué estás en esta clase? —El Sr Dios se cruza de brazos.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé lo que esta clase es.

Niega.

—Diseño Interpretativo. Es un curso elevado para la gente talentosa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

—Tienes todo el encanto, Serena.

—Yo diría lo mismo de ti, pero no puedo recordar tu nombre. Oh, espera. Sr Dios.

Él se ve como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más inteligente, pero las luces de la sala de repente parpadean.

Saco mi horario y tacho esta clase con una pluma. El último profesor que comenzó la clase con un parpadeo de luces resultó ser un psicópata con un programa de veinte páginas.

—Damas y caballeros —dice una voz familiar e inmediatamente alzo la mirada—. Bienvenidos a Diseño de Arte Interpretativo. Mi nombre es Profesor Chiba, y voy a estar…

Los ojos azules de Darien se encuentran con los míos y todo lo que me rodea desaparece.

Levanta la ceja, sonriendo.

—Voy estar enseñándoles unas cuantas cosas este semestre...

**Fin?**

**Chicas Lamentablemente El Segundo Libro de Esta Saga No ha Salido Aún Pero… Encuanto Sepa que ya fué Publicado lo Buscare y se los Adaptare…**

**Por lo Tanto les Voy a Subir una Adapta Nueva…. **

**Nos Vemos Pronto!**


End file.
